The Book Of Emotions, Part 2!
by DarkHellia77
Summary: After Ichigo and her friends helped Zatch defeat the bad mamodos, new antagonists rise to cause trouble. Can the protagonists win? What kind of arcs will happen this time? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, readers! This is the sequel to "The Book Of Emotions".

Zatch and his friends had recently defeated Royal Highness, and they were ready for another adventure. Ichigo told Kiyo as she entered the house, "Kiyo, there were some tickets for a luxury cruise in the mail! I'm so excited about this!" Kiyo responded while Ichigo showed him the ten green tickets, "Wow, Ichigo! I wonder why someone would send us cruise ship tickets." Zatch wondered as he walked out of the kitchen, "Where are we going? Are we going to have some fun, Kiyo?" Lettuce added with a content look on her face, "After all these battles, a cruise would be a good break." Zakuro was on the couch with Lettuce and Mint, and she wondered why someone conveniently sent them tickets for a cruise ship after beating the final antagonist.

Meanwhile, Kish and Tart were looking through the window of Kiyo's house, and they wondered about the cruise ship tickets. Tart said with a bratty facial expression, "First, the hot spring resort. Then, the winter resort. Are resorts good places to have battles or something?" Kish replied nicely, "Don't worry, Tart. If there are more mamodos, that means we have more chances to get noticed. That Folgore guy made someone write a manga about the winter resort adventures." He pulled out a manga book from his pocket, and Zatch was on the front cover with the Mew Mews. Tart exclaimed loudly, "That's hardly fair, because we shielded those guys! We should be getting some credit for that!"

Elsewhere, Naruto Uzumaki was eating at the Mochinoki Ramen Shop. He had finished eating his seventh bowl of miso ramen, and the cook was amazed by this. He asked with a concerned look on his face, "Hey, kid. How are you going to pay for all this ramen?" Naruto explained while slurping up the noodles from the bowl of ramen, "I was on top of an abandoned building, and I found a wallet that belonged to someone named Fein." Naruto pulled out a purple frog-shaped wallet from his left pants pocket, and he gave the cook nine dollars for the ramen. Then, Naruto ran off to the bridge that divided the city from the suburbs.

Kiyo's group packed their suitcases, and they were getting ready to leave for their cruise ship adventure. Pudding shouted with a happy smile on her face, "I'm really excited! We might be headed towards an ancient island!" Zatch also looked happy, and everyone walked out the door. They saw the aliens, and they were startled by their quick appearance. Tart asked Pudding with a nice facial expression, "Can we come on the cruise ship with you guys? We don't need luggage. Also, we have these!" The aliens pulled out their spell books, and everyone was shocked! Kish explained in a calm tone, "While Deep Blue used that spell to annihilate Pie, I used a duplicating spell to duplicate our spell books! When Tart and I came back to Earth, we had our books with us! I can turn any disadvantage into a benefit." Ichigo told Kiyo while kissing him on the cheek, "This will be the best cruise ship adventure ever!"

Meanwhile, Naruto was running to the suburbs. He had to find the protagonists, because he needed to tell them something important. He thought to himself, "That's where the Chunin Exams are being held, and I don't want them getting caught in something like that! I gotta find them quickly!" He jumped up to the rooftops that were adjacent to each other, and Naruto found what he was looking for.

Pudding heard someone shout, "Wait a minute!" She looked up, and Pudding recognized Naruto from the forest! (For those of you who don't remember, see Chapter 8 of "The Book Of Emotions.) Pudding asked him with concern in her voice, "What's wrong?" Naruto explained to everyone, "Today, the cruise ship is heading to where the Chunin Exams take place. You can see the city, but I don't think that you should take the exams. Zatch replied while walking over to Naruto, "Don't worry, Naruto! We'll just have fun! Besides, I've seen your show on television many times! I know all of Orochimaru's tricks!" The group of ten headed to the docks, and their next set of adventures awaited them.

A/N: How's Chapter 1 of the sequel? Where will the ship take them? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

The protagonists arrived at the docks of Mochinoki, and they were looking at a ship called the S.S. Aqua. Ichigo told Kiyo with a happy facial expression, "We'll make this cruise romantic for both of us, Kiyo." She gave him a kiss on his forehead, and Kiyo smiled. He thought to himself, "This is nice, but I've still got my suspicions. Who would send us those cruise ship tickets, and why?" Naruto sensed something, and he pulled out a kunai knife from his bag of weapons. He said with a serious facial expression, "This may seem like a cool cruise, but somebody's coming." Ichigo showed the cruise ship tickets to the sailor, and he had a stern facial expression as he crossed his arms. He exclaimed while tearing them into pieces, "Don't act like I'm an idiot, you guys! Those tickets are fake, so you can't get on this ship!" Kiyo's group turned away, and they decided to go back home.

Meanwhile, a man was in the forest of Mochinoki. He had pale skin, and his black hair reached down to his back. He thought to himself, "I've heard about strange children with powers, and I need a new shinobi army." Conveniently for the strange man, Berry and Penny were taking a walk in the forest. Penny wondered while looking straight ahead, "Who is that guy?" Berry replied cautiously, "I don't know, but he better not be a bad mamodo's book owner." The man walked towards the girls, which caused Penny to go into a combat stance. He said with an evil facial expression, "Hello, girls."

Elsewhere, Naruto's teammates had gone to the city of Mochinoki. Sakura exclaimed with an angry look on her face, "If Naruto is goofing off right now, I'm going to hurt him! We've been trying to find him for ten months now, but this city is so big!" Sasuke told her while they walked through the city, "Naruto probably got killed by someone, so that must be why he hasn't returned to Konoha." Suddenly, a little girl came out of a dark alley! She had purple hair, purple eyes, and her dress was also purple. Sakura asked with a smile as she knelt down to the girl's level, "Hi, little girl. Have you seen a boy with blond hair in this city?" The little girl responded nicely, "I can't remember, but my name is Laila. Who are you?" Sakura replied calmly, "I'm Sakura, and that boy is Sasuke." Then, Laila had an idea. She told Sakura, "I can help you find him." Sakura agreed to this, and the trio walked through the city.

Ichigo said as they reached the beach from the docks, "Well, that a waste of walking. I can't believe that someone sent us fake tickets!" Tart responded with a bratty facial expression, "Wow, you're so slow to realize that?" He said while turning to Pudding, "Didn't you say that someone left a note for you at the hot spring resort? When you followed the map of trickery, you wandered into a trap. Also, I heard about the cursed candy bar incident at the winter resort. Didn't it seem strange that someone told the clerk to give it to you? Then, you ended up battling Zeno." Mint asked in an annoyed tone, "Can you please get to your point, Tart?" He replied while everyone walked on the sand, "Someone used the fake tickets as a distraction, guys! That person probably has heard about your huge chain of success."

Meanwhile, Berry and Penny slowly stepped back. The man walked towards them, and the girls had their backs against two trees. Berry asked with a scared facial expression, "Who are you?" The man explained while getting out a purple book from his pocket, "My name is Orochimaru. You don't appear to possess tons of power, but I can tell that's what you really desire." Penny exclaimed while pointing at him, "You don't know anything about us!" Orochimaru told the girls while walking towards Berry, "I know that you're one of the Mew Mews. I saw the new manga, and you're on the front cover with some girls who possess books like yours. However, I've brought you a gift that you must pass on to many mamodo teams." He placed his pale hands on the blue book, and it turned an evil shade of purple. Orochimaru told the girls with an evil smirk, "When all the spells in that book are readable, come find me." He threw a smoke bomb on the ground, to make himself disappear. Penny wondered curiously, "Who was that guy?" Berry responded as the smoke cleared, "I don't know, but he did something to our book." She shouted while opening it, "Akur!" Suddenly, something happened! The book glowed an evil shade of purple, and its energy went inside Penny and Berry! Their hair turned black, and it was thicker! Penny's hair became straightened, and it was also black! The clothes on the girls turned purple, and they laughed evilly.

Elsewhere, Laila noticed something about her purple book. It started to glow, and Sakura looked amazed! She took the book from Laila, and Sakura could read the ancient language! Laila said with a smile, "I've finally found my partner."

How was Chapter 2? I twisted the plot, because it will make more sense in the upcoming chapters. Who else has a cursed book? Find out in Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Mint and Lettuce were taking a walk through the city, and they noticed that their faces were on billboards with Zatch and the others. Lettuce said with a calm facial expression, "Apparently, there will be a movie about our entire adventure during the mamodo battle. That sounds exciting." Mint replied with a sarcastic look, "Wow, buying it on DVD would not be cheaper. It's not like we're extremely famous or anything." They walked past the restaurant that had recently been rebuilt, since its destruction. (For those of you who don't remember, see Chapter 4 of The Book Of Emotions.) Mint and Lettuce were unaware that three people were watching them from the restaurant window.

Zaku asked his teammates as they sat at the table near the window, "Are those two of the girls that saved the world?" Dosu replied with a confident look, "Yes, Lord Orochimaru told us to get rid of them. He doesn't want them interfering with his biggest plan." Kin finished drinking her cup of coffee, and the waiter came to their table. He asked them with a stern facial expression, "Are you going to pay for these drinks?" Zaku responded evilly, "You'll pay, because you just love our money." He unleashed a Slicing Sound Wave attack, and the entire restaurant was in a mess! The three Sound shinobi ran out of the restaurant, and they tried to find what they were looking for.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Kiyo were at home with Zatch and Naruto. Ichigo told Kiyo as they put the nine orbs in glass cases in Kiyo's bedroom, "Our quest for the orbs seems like it happened a long time ago. Also, we had to save Berry." Kiyo responded as the trio walked out of the room, "We didn't find her, but we were able to defeat Zofis. Anyway, where did everyone else go?" Ichigo explained with a happy look on her face, "They're all training in many places, and we should train as well." Naruto wondered with a curious look as he watched the television, "Did you say Berry? If you did, then you should take a look at this." Zatch observed the television screen, and Berry was using Penny's cursed water powers to cause destruction in the eastern half of the city! Naruto and the other protagonists immediately ran out the front door.

Elsewhere, Fein and Sebe were reunited because of Kish. When he cloned Tart's spell book at the winter resort, Tart wished that the defeated mamodos would come back to help the Mew Mews. Sebe told Fein as they were walking through the suburbs, "I'm glad that we can use spells again, Fein! Let's get some food!" Fein said while sensing something, "I'm starting to sense something, Sebe. It's near the dry riverbed, so let's go there."

Mint and Lettuce crossed the bridge that divided the city from the suburbs, and they walked towards the dry riverbed. Mint explained to Lettuce with a smile, "This is where Ichigo's first major battle took place. It was really interesting." Suddenly, huge sound waves crashed into the ground! Lettuce wondered as she dodged them, "What was that?" The sound trio appeared, and they grinned evilly. Dosu explained while he walked towards the girls with his teammates, "We're here to eliminate you." Lettuce replied as she went into a combat stance, "Well, that won't happen!" She opened her green book, and Mint opened her blue book. Zaku asked with an evil smirk, "What are you going to do, read us a bedtime story?" Lettuce shouted fiercely, "Juron!" Giant roots came out of the ground, and they constricted the sound trio! However, they used kunai knives to cut the roots! Dosu said while running towards Lettuce, "This is the power of sound, little girl!" The gadget on his arm emitted a vibrating wave of sound, it attacked Lettuce's ears! She fell to her knees, and Dosu laughed evilly. He explained, "I don't need to strike you with my fists, because I can hit you with the power of sound! You're next, blue-haired girl." Mint screamed furiously, "Gikor!" She unleashed ice shards from her hand, but the trio dodged it. Kin threw some needles at Mint, but she dodged them.

Dosu shouted as he ran towards her, "It's three against one, so you can't win!" Zaku added with a mean facial expression, "These losers come from a second-rate village, so I was expecting this." A voice exclaimed, "I guess that makes you pathetic, because you must be talking about yourself!" Zaku turned around, and Fein stood there with Sebe! He told Zaku, "You guys must be wimps, since you're trying to bully some girls! Read the spell, Sebe!" He shouted with an angry facial expression, "Wigar!" Fein unleashed a purple vortex of wind from his mouth, and it hit Zaku in the chest! Sebe used the Uruk spell, and Fein moved really fast! He kicked Zaku in the head, and he took his Sound village headband! Sebe used the Wigar spell on the headband, and it began to be covered in flames! Zaku shouted desperately while blowing on the headband, "These flames are abnormal! I can't put them out! The fire won't go out!" Mint wondered with a scared facial expression, "What's happening to him?" Zaku noticed that he was starting to vanish, and the purple flames consumed his headband! This was the equivalent of a spell book burning, but the shinobi would be gone forever. Mint shouted while looking at Dosu, "Gigano Zonis!" She unleashed a giant blue vortex of energy, and it hit him directly! His headband was covered in flames, and he vanished. Kin thought to herself, "These people have a strange way of fighting." Before Kin could do anything, Mint stabbed her headband with one of the ice shards! She disappeared, and her headband burned to ashes.

Lettuce recovered from the sound attack, and she could stand up. She wondered while putting on her glasses, "What happened?" Mint explained while Sebe and Fein walked towards them, "We defeated the sound trio, and it was thanks to Fein and Sebe." Fein told the girls while smiling, "After Zakuro beat me, I decided to turn good. Besides, you've earned my respect. In the mamodo world, we have a rule. The people who can take down the best, deserve some respect. Anyway, we're going to go now. Tell Zakuro that I said hello."

Meanwhile, Kiyo and the others were in the eastern half of the city. They noticed Berry, and they ran towards her. Berry exclaimed evilly, "Akuruga!" Penny shot out a purple beam of water from her hands, and it obliterated some cars!" Kiyo asked with a stern look, "What's wrong with you?" Berry's dress was now purple, and her hair was black. The spell book had also turned purple. She explained while laughing sinisterly, "Lord Orochimaru cursed our spell book, and we finally have some power!" Zatch noticed that the Cursed Seal of Heaven was on Berry's forehead, and he told the protagonists about it. Ichigo exclaimed while being silly, "Zakerga!" Her hair, her outfit, and her spell book turned yellow because of her silliness. The lightning attack struck the Cursed seal, and its power was completely erased! Berry and Penny were linked by the cursed, so one would suffer damage if the other one was suffering. The girls fainted, and their hair and outfits turned back to their original color. Their spell book turned back to blue, as well. Naruto wondered with a stunned look, "Are they all right?" Zatch responded with a serious look on his face, "They're okay, but I know that they didn't choose to act like that. Naruto, there's only one person who would put curse marks on people. He's evil, and he's like an evil snake." They carried the girls out of the city, and the protagonists headed back to the suburbs.

A/N: How was Chapter 3? Does Orochimaru have fears of someone? Who will he send to annihilate his fears? Find out in Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Berry woke up on the floor in Kiyo's bedroom, and she noticed that Naruto was standing over her. He asked Berry while helping her stand up, "You're awake, Berry! Are you feeling okay?" She replied with a sad look on her face, "I'm fine, but I can't remember anything. Naruto, what happened yesterday?" He explained while they sat on the bed, "You were suffering from a curse mark, but we managed to get rid of it. Anyway, let's go downstairs." They got off the bed, and the duo walked out of the room.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru and Kabuto were in the botanical gardens of Mochinoki. Kabuto asked while leaning against a tree, "You really think that this will work, Lord Orochimaru?" He responded with an evil facial expression, "Yes, Kabuto. That wretched girl with the cat ears shall fall to the might of my new servants. Eventually, I'll take her powers along with the power from her allies as well." Kabuto added while adjusting his glasses, "Also, you'll have an army of children with tons of power. In a few weeks, Mochinoki may become part of the Sound Village." Orochimaru snapped his fingers, which caused Sugino and Haru to come out from behind a row of trees. He told them while smirking evilly, "Take down those fools, and tell me if you see any other children with spell books." Sugino replied in a possessed tone, "Yes, Lord Orochimaru." The Sannin walked out of the gardens with his partner, and they ran off somewhere.

Elsewhere, Sakura was looking at Laila's purple spell book. She wondered with a curious look on her face, "How am I able to read this language, and why can't I read the words in blue?" Sasuke walked around the city with them, and they needed to find Naruto. He noticed something in the window of a bookstore, and Sasuke took the girls in there with him. He told the cashier while getting four manga books off the shelves, "We'd like to purchase these books." Sasuke handed ten dollars to the cashier, and the trio walked out of the bookstore. Sakura asked with a surprised facial expression, "Why did you buy those books, Sasuke?" He explained with a serious look on his face, "They're about the 39 adventures of some recent heroes. Maybe they'll help us find Naruto."

Penny exclaimed while seeing Berry coming downstairs, "Princess, you're all right!" Berry responded while running to hug Penny, "Yes, Penny! Don't worry, we'll get our revenge on that creepy man who made us do evil things!" Zatch shouted with a happy look on his face, "Let's go somewhere fun, everyone! The botanical gardens are safe now, so let's go there!" Kiyo, Ichigo, Mint, and Lettuce agreed to go with Zatch, since they wanted to do something fun. Naruto stayed to guard Berry, since he was concerned for her safety.

Meanwhile, Mint and Zakuro were visiting the botanical gardens. Mint explained to Zakuro as they were out in the open, "This is where I helped Zatch and Ichigo fight against a mamodo named Sugino." Zakuro replied with a serious facial expression, "Someone's been damaging the trees in the gardens." Suddenly, something frightening happened! Haru shouted evilly, "Juron!" Sugino's powers were affected by the Cursed Seal of Heaven, and purple roots emerged from the ground! They constricted the innocent bystanders in the gardens, and the purple roots were also spiky. The cursed roots caused more pain than Sugino's normal plant roots, and Haru laughed with a sadistic facial expression. Mint shouted with fury, "Ganzu Gikor!" The cursed roots were stronger, but the ice shards broke through some of them! Zakuro kept her guard up, and she tried to find the antagonists. Haru screamed evilly, "We can summon tons of roots, so you wimps don't have a chance against us!" He stood in front of a tree with Sugino, and they smirked evilly.

Elsewhere, Sakura read chapters 1-10 of the manga titled, "The Boys and The Mews." She exclaimed while turning a page, "Sasuke, Naruto appears in Chapter 9! He helps out the Mew Mews, while Zatch and Ichigo had to battle Robnos!" Sasuke responded as he was reading chapters 11-20 in the second volume, "Some of these strange kids might have seen Naruto, so let's try to find them. Which kid got their book burned first, Sakura?" She replied while pointing towards the bank, "Reycom first appears at the bank, so let's go there!" The trio ran towards the bank, since they thought that Naruto had been seen there.

Ichigo yelled in amazement as they entered the botanical gardens, "This looks bad, guys! If my memory is correct, Sugino and Haru are causing trouble again!" Kiyo screamed while opening the red book, "Zakerga!" One of the purple roots was destroyed, and the hostage ran away. Mint said with a happy facial expression, "I'm glad that you're here. Zakuro went after those guys, but those roots are destructive!" Zatch told her with a serious facial expression, "Remember when you fought Zabas, Mint? Use his spell, and all the roots will be destroyed!" Mint shouted furiously, "Oru Wigar!" She unleashed a blue beam of wind energy from her hand, and it could be manipulated! Mint used it to annihilate all the cursed roots, and the hostages ran out of the gardens! Ichigo sensed Sugino's energy, and she ran towards it with Kiyo and Zatch.

Haru yelled with an evil facial expression, "Juron!" Purple spiky roots came out of the ground, and Zakuro was constricted by them! She used the sunlight to form the shadow Zakuro, and it started to eat away at the roots with its sharp wolf fangs! Sugino wondered with a shocked look on his face, "How can it eat my cursed roots?" Zakuro explained as she was freed, "My shadow clone can eat any attack, and the energy goes to me!" Ichigo appeared, and she started to be silly! She screamed happily, "Zakerga!" Ichigo unleashed a lightning attack on the antagonists, and they were struck by it! Lettuce appeared, and she took the purple book from Haru! Then, she stabbed it with a kunai knife! Purple flames consumed the cursed book, and the curse marks were removed from the antagonists! Kiyo said in a shocked tone, "There's more than one way to remove that curse! We can burn the cursed book, too!" Sugino's green book appeared in front of him, and he reverted back to normal. Haru was turned back to normal, too. They both wondered, "What happened?" Zatch shouted while clenching his fists, "Orochimaru loves having people do his dirty work for him, and we'll encounter him someday! Then, we'll make him pay! He fears us, and that's probably why that evil snake wants us gone!"

Elsewhere, Sakura found Reycom and Hosokawa trying to rob the bank again. She asked politely, "Can you look at this?" Hosokawa responded rudely, "Go away, punk! You're messing up our heist!" Sakura got mad, and she knocked him out with one punch! She asked Reycom in a furious tone, "Have you seen a blonde-haired knucklehead anywhere?" He replied while looking scared, "Yeah, I know Zatch. Nine months ago, he helped Ichigo stop us at the bank. They probably live in the suburbs, so cross the wooden bridge. It divides the city from the suburbs." Sasuke told him nicely, "Well, this Zatch kid might lead us to Naruto. Thanks, kid." Laila looked shocked at Sakura's strength, and the trio walked towards the bridge.

A/N: How was Chapter 4? Which five people will show up to kidnap the Mew Mews? Find out in Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Orochimaru was in the forest, and he was talking to his henchmen. He told them while having an evil smirk on his face, "Those Mew Mews must be eliminated, because they are starting to interfere with my plans! Kidnap them, and eliminate them." Sakon asked with a devious facial expression, "Do we kidnap the boys who own that spell book, too?" Orochimaru responded while slamming his fist against a tree, "No, you must kill them! After the world saw what the lightning boy can do, he and his book owner must be killed! If you understand, then get out of my sight!" The Sound Five jumped into the air, and they headed towards Mochinoki. Orochimaru disappeared into the shadows, but he didn't know that Kanchome and Folgore had heard everything. Kanchome had transformed into a nearby tree, and he turned back to normal. Folgore exclaimed in a frantic tone, "Kanchome, we have to let them know about this!"

Meanwhile, the protagonists were sitting around the dining table because Zakuro had found a book about many types of curses and hexes. She explained as she turned to a page that featured the Cursed Seal of Heaven, "It gives someone tons of power, and they must be able to control the curse. If they can't, then devastating effects happen. This curse mark can't be taken lightly." Zatch shouted with a serious facial expression, "Well, we have to get rid of Orochimaru! He's really evil, and he's probably thinking about becoming the mamodo king!" Then, someone knocked on the door. Zakuro got up from her chair, and she went to open the door. When she opened it, Zakuro noticed five people standing on the doorstep. She asked while glaring at them, "What do you want?" Tayuya replied with a mean look on her face, "We're here to kill you, and we're also killing your friends." Zakuro said while faintly smirking, "Well, you'll have to find us first." She slammed a smoke bomb down on the ground, and Zakuro secretly teleported everyone to unknown locations!

Elsewhere, Berry and Penny were having a picnic in the woods. Berry said while getting some rice balls out of the basket, "This is great, Penny." Penny asked while looking sad, "How long are we going to keep running from our enemies, princess? If we don't stand up to our fears, then they'll get worse." Berry replied with a look of happiness on her face, "That's not true, Penny. We feared Zofis, and he was defeated." Suddenly, a tree almost fell on them! Jirobo exclaimed with an evil grin, "I knew that someone had food." Penny wondered while raising her fist at him, "Who are you?" Jirobo explained in an arrogant tone, "I'm Jirobo of the Sound Five! I'm here to eliminate the Mew Mews!" Berry exclaimed while opening the blue book, "Akur Kiro!" Penny unleashed blue blades of water from her hand, and they hit Jirobo! However, he only took minor damage! He exclaimed while punching the ground, "This is what real strength is, you weaklings!" The shattered ground created boulders of earth, and Jirobo threw them at the girls! As they struck the girls, the boulders smashed into pieces!

Kanchome and Folgore arrived at the suburbs, and they ran towards Zatch's house. Kanchome exclaimed with a worried look on his face, "There's smoke coming from Zatch's house! Let's see what's going on, Folgore!" He replied while they ran towards the house, "Hopefully, it's not a fire!"

Meanwhile, Zakuro was in a dark forest. She thought to herself, "Well, those five evil shinobi have to face one of us. The only downside is that we don't know who we're fighting against. This could turn out to be a good idea, or it could be an idea that put us all in grave danger. She sensed something, and Zakuro went into a combat stance.

Elsewhere, Berry and Penny were wounded from being struck by the boulders. Jirobo yelled while walking towards them, "You're nothing but weaklings, and it'll be fun to annihilate trash like you!" He stomped his left foot down on Berry's stomach, and she screamed in pain! Penny shouted while running to help, "I'm coming, Berry!" Jirobo punched her in the stomach, and Penny fell to her knees! Jirobo threw Berry against a tree, and he walked towards her. Berry thought as she cried, "Why can't I be strong like the other Mew Mews? They've saved me from so much danger, and I just watch from the background. The child mamodo didn't just say that he was in love with me. He proved it, by protecting me. Everyone has done so much for me, and I'm going to return the favor!" Jirobo shouted at Berry while eating what was in the picnic basket, "You can't beat me, and you can't even defend your food! You're a worthless waste of life! You have a sniveling little weakling of a mamodo!" His words enraged the girls, and they stood up. Penny asked with a look of rage on her face, "What did you say, fatso?" Berry shouted as the blue book glowed, "You can hurt us, you can take our food, but I won't let you get away with insulting us like that!" A new spell had been written, due to their large amount of rage. Berry yelled fiercely, "Raja Akur Kiro Drill!" Penny unleashed massive blue blades of water, and Jirobo took immense damage! Then, she jumped into the air! Penny fired a blue beam of energy from her left hand, and it headed down towards Jirobo! He yelled in amazement, "What is that?" The beam drilled through him, and an explosion happened! His headband was on fire, and Jirobo vanished. Penny said while walking away with Berry, "Princess, we've gotten stronger! I'm so happy!"

A/N: How was Chapter 5? Will Zakuro have to deal with someone who treats everything like a game? Can she handle their army of spiders? Find out in Chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

Zakuro stood still in the dark forest, and she was surrounded by trees. She thought to herself, "I can sense the enemy, and they're close to me." Suddenly, a Sound ninja was hanging upside down from a tree! He exclaimed with an evil smirk on his face, "I'm Kidomaru of the Sound Five. We're going to play a game, but it might not be fun for you!" Zakuro shouted while opening her purple spell book, "Gravirei!" The gravity around the area intensified, and Kidomaru fell to the ground! Zakuro folded her arms, and she glared at him.

Meanwhile, Berry and Penny made it to the northern part of Mochinoki. Penny said with a happy facial expression as they walked down the sidewalk, "Princess, I'm glad that we defeated that guy! Let's tell Naruto about this!" Coincidentally, he had been looking for them. Naruto shouted with a look of relief on his face, "I heard an explosion, so I was worried about you guys!" Penny said to him as they went on the crosswalk, "An enemy came after us, but we beat him."

Elsewhere, Laila was in the southern part of Mochinoki with Sakura and Sasuke. She told her friends while they passed a coffee shop, "Hold on, you two. I'm sensing a mamodo, and they're in that coffee shop. Let's see if they know Zatch." The trio entered the coffee shop, and they saw Bari drinking coffee at a brown table. Sasuke asked him with a stern facial expression, "Do you know a kid named Zatch?" Bari responded with a glare, "Yes, and I also know Zakuro Fujiwara. She's a powerful mamodo, and I'm sensing her energy." Gustav got his drink from the cashier, and he walked towards the trio. Gustav told them with a strict stare, "You seem similar to a blond boy who was here earlier. He seemed kind of stupid, and he left some money here."

Kidomaru stood up, and curse marks appeared on his body. He told Zakuro while grinning, "You seem like an impressive opponent." He spit a web of silk from his mouth, and he spread the web out in his hand. He shouted fiercely, "Summoning Jutsu: Kyodaigumo!" A giant web appeared above Zakuro, and a giant spider was on it! It had web cocoons surrounding it, and little spiders emerged from them! Kidomaru made some kunai knives out of his golden spider armor defense, and he threw them at Zakuro! She screamed with a determined look on her face, "Wigarshield!" A purple dome appeared around Zakuro, and the kunai knives couldn't break through it! When the shield faded, Zakuro threw a flash bomb in the air! A massive amount of light appeared, and Zakuro created her shadow clone! It looked exactly like her, but its hair and outfit were black. Kidomaru wondered with a surprised look on his face, "How many abilities does she have?"

Meanwhile, Naruto found the bridge that divided the city from the suburbs. He walked across it with the girls, because they needed to find the other protagonists. Suddenly, Kish and Tart appeared! Kish informed everyone with a sad look on his face, "Some creepy ninjas showed up, and Zakuro teleported everyone to a random location! That's a clever move, but it's risky when you don't know who your enemy is." Tart added with a smile, "Don't worry, everyone! Zatch and the Mew Mews will wipe the floor with those creeps!"

Elsewhere, Sakura was hoping that Naruto would be nearby. She wondered with a curious facial expression, "Is he battling someone? If he is, then I hope that he's winning."

Zakuro's shadow clone yelled furiously, "Shadow Vacuum!" The shadow clone's mouth grew very wide, and it sucked in all of the little spiders! Kidomaru watched from the trees, and he looked shocked by this. The shadow clone even managed to suck in the giant spider, and it sent all of the energy into Zakuro's purple spell book! Zakuro exclaimed as the book glowed immensely, "Dioga Teoradom!" She unleashed a giant purple ball from her hand, and Zakuro sent it spinning towards the ground! It cracked the entire landmass around her, and the ground began to sink! However, this was only the first part of Zakuro's strategy. She shouted while reading a new spell, "Gigano Radisu!" Zakuro teleported to a safe part of the forest, and a purple sphere surrounded the sinking landmass! Kidomaru arrogantly told her, "It's strange that you're trying to shield me! Then, the energy from the purple sphere caused a huge implosion! Kidomaru took massive damage from the implosion, and his headband was being consumed by flames.

A/N: How was Chapter 6? Will Mint and Lettuce battle a tough duo? Who will come to their rescue? Find out in Chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

Lettuce and Mint had both been teleported to the abandoned factory at the foot of the mountains, due to Zakuro teleporting everyone to different locations. Lettuce thought to herself, "Tart probably used his wishing spell to repair this place, since it's been abandoned." Mint asked with a curious facial expression, "Who's our enemy, Lettuce?" Sakon replied as he stood behind them, "Hello, girls. Prepare to be annihilated." Lettuce exclaimed while opening her green spell book, "Jikirga!" She unleashed a green beam of wind energy from her left hand, and Sakon was pushed backwards! Mint tried to strike him from above, but a foot struck her from Sakon's chest! She wondered, "Is someone else with him?" Ukon said with an evil smirk as he stood behind Sakon, "There are two of us, we'll take you down."

Meanwhile, Zeno and Dufort were taking a walk through the woods. Zeno said while clenching his fists and looking angry, "These shinobi actually had the nerve to invade our city, but they can't push us around! When someone enters our city, they play by our rules!" Dufort responded in a cold tone, "I'm sensing something, so let's go check it out." They continued to walk through the woods, and the duo looked very bored.

Mint shouted fiercely, "Ganzu Gikor!" She fired giant ice shards from her hands, but Sakon dodged them! He concentrated his chakra, and Sakon split himself from Ukon! The brothers grinned sadistically, and Mint went into a combat stance. She screamed with strong emotions, "Akuruga!" She unleashed a beam of water from her hands, and Ukon took some damage from that attack! Lettuce noticed that Sakon mysteriously vanished, but then she noticed something scary! Sakon had tried to merge himself into her body! He explained with an evil facial expression, "After I fuse with you, I'll have total control of your body!" Lettuce asked while opening her spell book, "You're saying that we're slowly going to be conjoined?" Suddenly, Lettuce used the Juron spell to constrict herself! Sakon screamed in pain, "Are you insane? What are you doing?" Sakon couldn't stand the pain, so he defused from her!

Meanwhile, Zeno sensed something. He asked Dufort as the factory came into their view, "Are you sensing that unusual energy, too?" Dufort replied in an emotionless tone, "Yes, which means that someone is causing trouble." They walked towards the factory, and Zeno smirked.

Ukon shouted evilly, "Multiple Fists Barrage!" He threw high-speed punches at Mint, and she was struck by all of them! Sakon used the Multiple Legs Barrage technique, and Lettuce couldn't handle his high-speed kicks! The girls dropped their spell books, and the evil duo picked them up! Sakon explained while looking cocky, "We were mamodos, but we got sent to the shinobi world. If we were in the battle, then we could've easily become two kings! Instead, we were replaced by Zatch Bell and Zeno Bell!" Lettuce used wind energy to get the books back, and she adjusted her glasses. She used the Jikirga Rasengan, and Mint used the Blue Water Rasengan! A green blast occurred, and a blue blast occurred five seconds later! However, the brothers still had some endurance.

Sakon said as he struggled to stand up, "You're going to pay for striking us like that, you stupid girls!" Ukon exclaimed looking angry, "Brother, let's kill them together!" The girls had used up energy from their spells, and they were scared. A voice said, "If you have something against me, then say it to my face!" Zeno stood behind the girls with Dufort, and he clenched his fists. Sakon shouted in amazement, "It's Zeno Bell!" Dufort said with strong emotions, "Zaker." Zeno shot out blue lightning from his hand, and the brothers screamed in pain. Zeno exclaimed while using high-speed movement, "First, you invade our city. Then, you think that you can boss us around? Sakon, you're dead wrong about that." Zeno exclaimed while punching Sakon in the stomach, "You two weren't chosen for the battle, because anyone who fought you would be wasting their time!" Zeno took a kunai knife from Sakon's left pocket, and he stabbed Ukon's arms! Dufort said viciously, "Dioga Zakerga!" Zeno unleashed a massive blue beam of lightning, and it smashed the area where the brothers were standing! Zeno had used his fast movements to be unharmed, and he waited for the smoke to clear. Ten minutes later, everything was visible! The brothers glared at Zeno, and they could barely stand up. Zeno told them as he placed his hands on their heads, "This is the end!" Dufort said menacingly, "Zaker." The blue lightning struck the brothers, and their headbands were on fire! Zeno said while walking away, "That's what you get for picking a fight with people aren't worthless trash like you."

A/N: How was Chapter 7? Chapter 8 will be better, so stick around!


	8. Chapter 8

Pudding had been teleported to the autumn-colored woods that were accessible by the wooden bridge. She thought to herself, "I haven't been here in a while. When I was here with Zatch and Kiyo, we had to outsmart a clever mamodo team. (For those of you who don't remember, see Chapter 20 of The Book Of Emotions.) Pudding walked through the autumn-colored woods, but something seemed strange to her. She wondered with a puzzled facial expression, "Where is that weird music coming from?" Someone was playing a flute, and the sound was coming from a nearby tree. Pudding looked up, and Tayuya was playing a flute! She said with an evil smirk on her face, "Hello, idiot. You're one of the Mew Mews, and I'm going to destroy you." Pudding pulled out her yellow spell book.

Meanwhile, Berry seemed concerned about the other Mew Mews. She told Naruto as she smiled, "We need to find the other girls, because I find it strange that Jirobo was targeting us." Penny added with a serious look on her face, "If we were attacked, then the other girls might also be fighting one of those guys!" Naruto told them to calm down, and he began to try and sense some unusual chakra. He closed his eyes, and Naruto pointed in the direction of the hot springs! He exclaimed with a confident grin, "They're close to that area, Berry! Believe it!" They ran to the southern part of the city, because that's where the hot springs were located.

Elsewhere, Sakura was reading the manga volumes about the main protagonists in the coffee shop. She explained to Sasuke and Laila as they sat across from her at the table, "The main antagonist of their adventures was Deep Blue. I think that their battle with Royal Highness was foreshadowing their new enemies with new abilities." Laila said while handing her purple book to Sakura, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I think that some of the shinobi might want to take over Mochinoki. After all, they're not exactly intimidated by children." Sasuke exclaimed while looking out the window, "I found Naruto, and he's got two girls with him!" Sakura seemed amazed, and the trio ran out of the coffee shop.

Tayuya played an ominous melody on her flute, and three monsters appeared! One had pincers, one had a club in his hand, and the other monster didn't have any arms. Tayuya continued to play the flute, and the monsters charged towards Pudding! She shouted with a confident look on her face, "Zakerga!" She unleashed a lightning blast from her hand, and the monster with pincers was struck by the attack! Pudding quickly ran away, because she was outnumbered. Tayuya exclaimed with a frustrated look on her face, "You can run, but you can't hide!"

Meanwhile, Naruto's group arrived at the hot springs. Berry asked Naruto in a calm tone, "Naruto, can we relax in the hot spring? It's not only good for your body, but it's also good for your mind." Berry had changed into a white bikini, and Naruto changed into his green swimming trunks. Penny decided to search the resort for any of the Mew Mews. Berry said as she was in the hot spring with Naruto, "This is really relaxing. I love hot springs." Naruto replied with a happy look on his face, "Yeah, they're amazing." Naruto exclaimed with a shocked look, "You're Princess Shirayuki from the Land of Bunnies! You were on posters, because you were kidnapped!" Berry replied while hugging Naruto, "Yes, Naruto. I was kidnapped by Zofis, but one of his minions betrayed him. The child mamodo helped me, because he fell in love with me. While I was kidnapped, Penny kept me from being alone. She's so nice."

Elsewhere, Laila was able to sense other mamodos. This was good for Sasuke and Sakura, because they had been looking for Naruto. Laila shouted while they were running, "The mamodo is at the hot spring resort, so Naruto's not far from us!" Sasuke thought to himself, "I really hope that mamodo isn't trying to hurt Naruto.

Pudding knew that she needed to strike Tayuya, but her three monsters would get in the way. At that moment, she remembered the battle with Baransha and Garza. Pudding used a lightning attack to burn up the ground, and she dug a hole. Pudding quickly covered it up, and she used the Zaker spell to dig a path towards Tayuya. The sound ninja was still standing on the tree branch, and she looked agitated. Tayuya wondered while activating level two of her cursed seal, "How come my monsters can't find her? Where is that rodent?" Tayuya dispelled her monsters, and her cursed mark her made her appearance change! Her hair grew thicker, her skin got darker, and there were sharp horns on her head. Suddenly, a lightning blast struck her from under the tree! The blast obliterated the tree, and Tayuya fell to the ground! Pudding came out from an underground hole, and she grinned. Tayuya became very angry, and she punched Pudding in the face several times! Tayuya slammed her foot on Pudding's chest, and she screamed in pain! Tayuya picked up the yellow spell book, and she laughed evilly. She told Pudding with an aggressive facial expression, "I'll tear this book into pieces!" Suddenly, Pudding and her spell book turned into puffs of smoke! When the smoke cleared, Tart laughed at Tayuya!

Tayuya asked him with a shocked facial expression, "Where the heck did you come from?" Tart explained while making silly faces at her, "You see, Kish and I haven't had a good battle in a while. It's probably a coincidence, but I helped Pudding set a trap for some enemies here." Kish added while standing behind Tayuya, "You see, we could sense your energy. Tart teleported us here, because he was worried about Pudding. I've been behind you the entire time, and I memorized your flute patterns." Pudding happily told her friends, "Thanks for the trick, guys! Lightning Ring Discharge!" She fired a giant yellow ring of electricity from her left hand, and it surrounded Tayuya! Then, the electric ring constricted and electrocuted her at the same time! Tayuya shouted while the electricity paralyzed her, "I won't let you beat me!" Pudding screamed with determination in her voice, "Zakerga!" She fired a beam of electricity from her hand, and it struck Tayuya! Her metal flute suffered damage from the attack, since lightning was attracted to metal. Then, the metal flute was on fire! Tart shouted in amazement, "Whoa, it's like the flute is her spell book!" Tayuya screamed while vanishing, "I can't believe that I was tricked!"

Tart used the Wishirei spell to teleport everyone to Kiyo's house, and they were happy. Pudding exclaimed while hugging Lettuce, "I'm glad that we're both okay!" Mint and Zakuro were there, too. Lettuce replied with a happy look on her face, "Well, your evil twin brother was merciless to Sakon and Ukon." Mint added in a sarcastic tone, "Their protests about him weren't loud at all." Zakuro told everyone as she looked around, "Let's hope that Ichigo and Zatch can handle the last member of the Sound Five."

Meanwhile, Naruto and Berry got out of the hot spring. They changed back into their regular outfits, and the duo opened the sliding door. When Naruto opened it, Sakura stood there with an angry glare. She asked while hitting him on the head, "Naruto, do you know how long Sasuke and I have been looking for you?" He replied nicely, "Sorry about that, but I've been protecting Berry and Penny! They ran into Orochimaru, and they defeated one of his henchmen!" Sasuke said while walking towards the group with Penny and Laila, "Hey, Naruto. Do you know a kid named Zatch?" Naruto shouted with an energetic facial expression, "Yeah, he defeated Deep Blue! He's really awesome, and the Mew Mews also know him!" Berry added with a smile, "He helped them defeat Zofis, because he kidnapped me." Sakura yelled with an amazed look on her face, "Whoa, that's weird! You're Princess Shirayuki from the Land of Bunnies! A few months ago, everyone was talking about your kidnapping!" Berry told her as the group left the resort, "My kidnappers were cruel, but someone was looking out for me." Berry thought about the child mamodo, and she blew a kiss into the air.

How was Chapter 8? Will Zatch and Ichigo be freaked out by their opponent? What is his unique ability? Find out in Chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

Zatch and Kiyo were teleported to a grassy field with Ichigo. Kiyo thought to himself, "Zakuro used a very risky strategy, but I hope that she's okay." Ichigo told Kiyo as she looked straight ahead, "Guys, I think we just found our opponent." A white-haired man walked towards the trio, and he was wearing a purple robe. Kimimaro said with no emotion, "You are the enemies of Lord Orochimaru, so you must die." Kiyo shouted with a defensive facial expression, "He's probably putting cursed seals on mamodo teams! He's evil!" Kimimaro replied with a frown on his face, "He is a good person, and his intentions are to get rid of the mamodos in Mochinoki. I don't see any reason to be concerned about those pieces of trash." Zatch exclaimed with a furious facial expression, "We'll defeat you, and then we'll see who's a loser!" Kiyo shouted loudly, "Zaker!" Zatch fired a lightning blast from his mouth, but Kimimaro dodged it. Then, he did something that scared the protagonists. A bone came out of his shoulder, and Kimimaro used it as a sword! He ran towards Zatch, and Kiyo used the Zaker spell. Kimimaro blocked it with the bone sword, and Ichigo opened her spell book. She yelled with fury, "Arusemu Gadyuusen!" Five red discs appeared, and they fused to create a large red beam of fire! Kimimaro dodged it, and Ichigo groaned in frustration.

Meanwhile, the other Mew Mews were waiting for the other protagonists to arrive at the house. Pudding told the other girls as they sat around the dining table, "We were all targeted, so those weren't random attacks. Someone wants us out of the way, and they're not fooling around." Mint added with a sarcastic facial expression, "The cursed seals are not tied into this at all." Zakuro wondered as she looked in the kitchen, "Lettuce, what's wrong?" She replied while looking in the fridge, "When we were at the winter resort, I took an extra bottle of that Ultra Elixir for an emergency. I don't remember what happened when I drank it, but I remember what happened when Ichigo drank it. Pudding wondered while standing up, "What happened, Lettuce?" She explained while remembering, "When you went to the hot spring resort with Kiyo and Zatch, we went to a restaurant with Ichigo."

Elsewhere, Naruto's group was trying to find Zatch. Sasuke said as they walked around the western part of Mochinoki, "According to the manga volumes, Zatch likes yellowtail. If we find some yellowtail, then we might find him." Naruto concentrated his chakra, and he could tell that something was happening. He shouted while running towards a dirt road that led to the forest, "Don't worry, Zatch! We're coming! Believe it!" Everyone else quickly ran after him, because they were concerned.

Kimimaro explained to the trio as he pulled out another bone sword from his body, "The average human has 206 bones in their body, but y unique ability allows me to surpass that limit." Kiyo thought to himself, "This isn't good. Attacking from a distance won't work, so we'll have to use close combat." Zatch ran towards Kimimaro, and he tried to punch him! However, Kimimaro kicked him in the chest! Ichigo shouted angrily, "You'll pay for that!" She ran towards him, and Kimimaro made some spiky bones come out of his chest! They struck Ichigo, and she fell to her knees. Ichigo yelled as Kimimaro walked towards her with the bone sword in his hand, "Wait a minute! I'm feeling thirsty." She pulled out the bottle of Ultra Elixir from her right pocket, and Ichigo drank all of it!

Meanwhile, Lettuce told Pudding about what happened to Ichigo at the restaurant. Lettuce asked Mint with a scared look on her face, "Do you remember what happened at the restaurant, Mint?" She responded nicely, "Yeah, it was not a pretty sight to see." Pudding exclaimed loudly, "Lettuce, tell me what happened!" Lettuce remembered what happened at the ramen restaurant.

Lettuce's Flashback

_Lettuce and the other Mew Mews were in a fancy ramen restaurant that was in the form of a pagoda. The tables were red, and they had miniature pagodas at their center. Lettuce's group had a table that was next to a window, and the four girls were eating bowls of miso ramen. Mint exclaimed with a happy smile, "This ramen tastes amazing!" Lettuce told Ichigo as she sat next to her, "Ichigo, that's your tenth bowl of miso ramen. You must be really hungry." She responded while seeing a man in a black cloak get up from one of the bartender stools, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to get a drink." She noticed that the mysterious stranger hadn't taken a sip of his drink, and Ichigo thought that it was water. When she got back to her table, Ichigo drank the liquid in the glass. Zakuro wondered as she smelled the glass, "Where did she get this drink?" Suddenly, Ichigo started acting crazy! She shouted in a happy voice as she opened her spell book, "Zakerga!" The lightning blast caused an explosion, and Ichigo used the spell to destroy everything! Mint and Lettuce restrained Ichigo, while Zakuro teleported everyone home._

(Flashback ends.)

Elsewhere, Naruto and his friends ran through the forest at frantic speeds. Sakura said with a worried facial expression, "I hope they didn't encounter any enemies." Sasuke told everyone as they were jumping over the tree branches, "That strange chakra is getting closer, so we're not far."

After she drank the medicine, Ichigo acted really strange. She told Kimimaro while looking angry, "It's not polite to stare at me, jerk!" A red Rasengan formed in her hand, and Ichigo struck Kimimaro with it! She shouted fiercely, "Inferno Rasengan!" Then, Ichigo fell asleep. Kiyo wondered with a shocked look on his face, "What's going on?" Kimimaro said while walking towards the sleeping girl, "Well, that was a surprise." Ichigo immediately woke up, and she acted sweet and loving! She hit Kimimaro with a pink Rasengan, and she laughed. Zatch asked while standing up, "What's going on?" Ichigo told him while she was still acting crazy, "That guy tried to hurt me, so I'll hurt him with some cake!" Kiyo said in a shocked tone, "She's gone crazy." Kimimaro threw some bone swords at Ichigo, and she used the Rashield spell! The electrically charged bones were sent back to him, and he took some damage! Kimimaro thought to himself, "Lord Orochimaru gave my life some meaning, so I'll defeat these fools." He activated his cursed seal, and Kimimaro's skin got darker! At this level, he could turn his hand into a bone drill! He ran towards Ichigo, and she laughed crazily. She screamed angrily, "Gadyuusen Faigar Zonis!" A massive red drill of spiraling energy appeared from her hand, and it shattered Kimimaro's drill! She struck him with her attack, and Kimimaro fell to the ground! He wondered with a surprised facial expression, "How did the color of her book change? Does the color affect her jutsu?" Then, Ichigo began to sober up. She wondered while looking around, "What happened?" Kiyo replied while smiling, "You did massive damage to our opponent." Kimimaro screamed viciously, "Dance of the Seedling Fern!" Ichigo grabbed her friends, and they flew up into the sky! Thousands of bones rose up from underground, and Kimimaro merged with them! Ichigo acted smart, and her book turned black! She yelled fiercely, "Ranzu Shuriken!" Three giant shuriken acted like platforms, and the trio could stand on them. Kimimaro exclaimed as he emerged from one of the giant bones, "Lord Orochimaru gave my life some meaning! You don't know what it's like to have a motive!" He lunged towards them, and Kiyo used the Zaker spell!" Zatch's lightning attack hit Kimimaro's curse mark, and he was being consumed by the flames.

Kiyo said as the platforms lowered the trio down to the ground, "Well, that was an interesting battle." Ichigo replied while blushing at Kiyo, "I'm glad that we ended up in the same location. Kiyo, you're so amazing." She kissed him on the cheek, and Kiyo smiled happily. Zatch told them while he smiled, "Justice has almost prevailed, because there are only two bad guys left! This is awesome!"

Naruto's group reached the grassy field, and they were glad to see the protagonists. Zatch exclaimed in amazement, "Whoa, that's Sakura Haruno! She's so pretty." Sasuke told him with a confident smirk, "You must be the kid named Zatch." Then, something weird happened! Zatch exclaimed while tackling Sasuke, "Don't leave your friends, Sasuke! True power comes from training, and bonding with your friends!" Naruto wondered with a curious look, "What's going on?" Zatch looked at Sasuke's neck, and he saw the curse mark! He told Kiyo while turning Sasuke's back towards him, "Kiyo, use the Zaker spell! We need to erase that curse!" Zatch stood behind Sasuke, and Kiyo used the Zaker spell. Zatch's lightning attack eradicated the curse mark, but it caused some pain to Sasuke. Berry told everyone with a smile, "Let's go get some dinner, everyone!"

A/N: How was Chapter 9! The showdown between Zatch and Orochimaru will finally happen! Is there a fourth Sannin? Are the Mew Mews powerful enough to help Zatch beat Orochimaru and Kabuto? What will happen to the city? Find out in Chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10

Orochimaru and Kabuto had spent most of their time in the dark alleys of Mochinoki, and they had secretly been making an army of cursed mamodo teams. Kabuto said with a smirk as he adjusted his glasses, "Lord Orochimaru, the plan to take over Mochinoki is commencing without any problems." Orochimaru responded with an evil facial expression, "Well, my five servants probably annihilated those Mew Mews. Even if the other two Sannin were in this city, they couldn't fight against this vast army with tons of powers." Hyde, Reycom, Sugino, Kolulu, Eshros, Maruss, Robnos, and Purio each had the Cursed Seal of Heaven on their foreheads. Their book owners weren't cursed, but Orochimaru persuaded them to fight alongside him.

Meanwhile, Kakashi Hatake was in the Hokage's office at Konoha. Tsunade sat in her chair behind the desk, and she opened a file. Tsunade told Kakashi with a serious look on her face, "The princess from the Land of Bunnies has been missing for a while. Nobody knew her recent whereabouts for a few months, but there's something more troubling than that. Orochimaru has fled to a distant city known as Mochinoki, and he could possibly be recruiting more shinobi." Kakashi responded in an amazed tone, "Mochinoki is where the legend of Baou exists, Lady Hokage! If he obtains the power of Baou, we could all be in trouble! Also, my squad went to Mochinoki." Tsunade told Kakashi to find them, and he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Elsewhere, Zatch and the other protagonists were reading books on shinobi at their house. Lettuce said while looking at a book filled with S-Class criminals, "Orochimaru is in this book, and he's done many horrible things. He has bizarre experiments, many kinds of ninjutsu, and he can control snakes." Kiyo exclaimed while watching a news report on the television, "A giant purple snake just appeared in the city, and I don't like the sound of that!" Naruto and his teammates were searching for something in the forest, so they couldn't help right now. Zatch told everyone while they stood up, "Orochimaru is a really bad guy, and we need to be careful." Ichigo wondered while clenching her fists angrily, "It's a new year, but the bad guys never want to change? Well, they will be taken down by us! First, I have a plan. We need to be cautious, because Orochimaru probably built up an army of cursed mamodos." Berry and Penny exclaimed simultaneously, "We'll deal with them, so the rest of you should go after Kabuto and Orochimaru!" All the protagonists walked out of the house, and they smiled bravely.

Orochimaru had summoned Lord Manda, his giant purple snake. Kabuto said in a cocky tone as the duo stood on top of the snake's head, "In a few minutes, we'll make everyone in this city join forces with the Sound Village." Orochimaru replied with a vicious smile, "We have tons of power, so nothing can stop us. Well, there's only one thing. However, it's only a myth." Kabuto told him while smirking, "It's the power of Baou, I'm guessing. The fourth Sannin is in another world, so he won't be able to stop us." The evil duo grinned down at the residents of Mochinoki city, who looked very afraid of the giant snake. Suzy shouted with a scared facial expression, "The Mew Mews need to come save us!"

Ichigo said while she pulled out the legendary orbs from her red handbag, "We'll defeat Orochimaru, and he'll regret the day that he entered our city!" Zakuro replied while seeing the antagonists standing on the giant snake, "There they are!" Zatch shouted with an angry facial expression, "Hey, Orochimaru! Let's fight somewhere else, because I don't want any people to get hurt!" Kabuto told Orochimaru with a frustrated facial expression, "Since it's his city, I'm afraid that we have to follow his rules." Orochimaru dispelled Lord Manda, and he walked towards the protagonists with Kabuto.

Orochimaru tried to keep a straight face, but he laughed at Zatch. He exclaimed with an amused facial expression, "You really think that a child like you can defeat one of the Legendary Three Sannin?" Kiyo told him with a serious facial expression, "I don't know what your problem is, but there's no need to get these innocent mamodo teams involved in your madness!" Orochimaru said with a wicked smile on his face, "Oh, please. I don't care about those pawns. I was planning on getting rid of them, anyway." Ichigo exclaimed while clenching her fists, "That's it, creep. You're going down! Let's make a deal, okay? If we beat you, then you have to leave us alone forever." Orochimaru exclaimed with a sadistic facial expression, "If I win, then you'll all become my servants!" Zakuro took everyone to a grassy field for the battle, since Zatch didn't want innocent people to get hurt in the battle with Orochimaru.

Suddenly, Tsunade appeared with Kakashi! The other members of Team 7 were also with them. Pudding asked with a curious facial expression, "What's going on? Is something wrong?" The five shinobi had appeared out of a puff of smoke, so something must have been going on. Tsunade told the protagonists, "Hello, everyone. I'm the fifth Hokage, and I've been sensing your energies." Kakashi added with a calm facial expression, "We're taking Orochimaru into custody for terrorizing your city. By the way, we sensed your powerful battle in our village." Naruto told Zatch while Tsunade put handcuffs on Kabuto and Orochimaru, "To me, you're the Hokage of Mochinoki." Ichigo exclaimed to Tsunade, "Wait a moment, please!" Ichigo took the Sound headbands from Kabuto and Orochimaru, and she used the Faigar spell to burn them. Sakura said with a shocked facial expression, "Well, that's one way to defeat a shinobi."

A/N: How was Chapter 10? I changed it up, because of some new ideas. Anyway, that ends the Sound saga!

**Ichigo: Will you make some new stories?**

**Me: Yeah, Ichigo.**

**Naruto: Who's in your next story?**

**Me: Red, Blue, and Leaf from Pokemon. They'll be in Konoha.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo and Zatch were shopping at the Mochinoki Mall, and they had curious looks on their faces. Ichigo didn't know what to buy, and Zatch didn't have slightest idea about doing tons of shopping. Suddenly, the mall's alarm bell rang! Zatch wondered while going into a combat stance, "What's going on?" Ichigo replied while seeing two people being chased around by the mall guards, "Thieves are trying to steal things, Zatch." In a few seconds, the duo couldn't believe what they were seeing. One of the cloaked thieves used his tongue to constrict the guards! They screamed in pain, and everyone was shocked. The other thief had a kunai knife in his hand, and he stabbed the guards! The thief with the long tongue turned to Zatch, and he released the guards from his grasp. The thief whispered as he threw a smoke bomb to the ground, "You were wrong to think that you won against me, Zatch." Purple smoke covered the area, and everyone ran out of the mall. Ichigo and Zatch headed home, because they wanted to tell Kiyo about what happened.

Meanwhile, Zakuro was sitting on the playground bench with Lettuce and Mint. Zakuro told them in a calm tone, "There's something that's bothering me, and you'll all be shocked by what I have to say." Lettuce asked with a happy facial expression, "What's wrong, Zakuro?" Mint said sarcastically, "It's not like anything weird ever happens to us." Kish and Tart were digging for something in the sandbox, and they were using shovels. Tart exclaimed in a bratty tone, "There's nothing but sand in here! Zatch found a magic mirror, a magic map, and he's probably going to find another interesting thing! When will something ever come to me?" Someone said as they came behind Tart, "You'll get a punch in the face from me, because you're acting like a brat." The teenager wearing a black suit had a wrapped puppet on his back. He explained while lifting Tart by his shirt collar, "Whenever I have to hear a whining brat, I just want to break him into pieces." Tart shouted with a scared facial expression, "Put me down!" A girl with four blond ponytails told her friend with a serious look on her face, "Kankuro, we didn't come here to cause trouble." Mint told Kankuro in a sarcastic tone, "Wow, you are so tough." Kankuro asked while he seemed angered by that comment, "You girls really want to get involved in this?" Temari shouted while seeing Mint's blue spell book, "Kankuro, don't do anything." Mint told Kankuro while glaring at him, "At least I don't look stupid." Kankuro exclaimed with an angry glare, "Temari, I'll tear this sarcastic punk into pieces!"

Someone said in a menacing tone, "All of you should shut up. Kankuro, don't waste your time with them." A boy came out from behind a tree, and he looked annoyed. Gaara said with a stern facial expression, "If you don't be quiet, I'll have no trouble annihilating you." Kankuro told him, "Okay, Gaara." The sand ninja said as he put the gourd on his back, "The girl with the purple hair. Who are you?" Zakuro responded while folding her arms, "I'm Zakuro Fujiwara. Who are you?" Gaara told her while looking at the girls, "My name is Gaara of the Desert." Kankuro glared at Mint, and Temari seemed interested in challenging Lettuce to a battle. Temari said with a smirk on her face, "Listen, the Sand Village has heard about your success. We're not scared of you, but we aren't exactly confident about fighting any of you." The sand trio looked at the girls one last time, and the groups went in different directions.

Elsewhere, Kiyo stayed at home with Pudding. Berry and Penny were there, too. Kiyo told Pudding with a happy facial expression, "I'm glad that we defeated Orochimaru so easily. At least there won't be any antagonists for a while." Penny ran towards the dining table, and she covered Kiyo's mouth with her hand. She explained while looking shocked, "When you say something like that, the next antagonist will show up!" Whether this was coincidental or not, there was a loud knock on the door. Pudding opened it, and Kakashi stood in the doorway. He asked with a stern look on his face, "Can I enter your house?" Pudding let him in, and everyone else came running inside. Zatch shouted happily, "Kakashi sensei is here! Can you teach me how to use your Sharingan?" Kakashi explained while sitting on a chair at the dining table, "You were fooled, and here's what happened.

Kakashi's Flashback

_Kakashi stood on top of the Hokage's Mansion, and rain was pouring down from the sky. He said aloud, "I can't believe that they stopped Orochimaru." A voice asked evilly, "Who stopped me, Kakashi?" He turned around, and Orochimaru was standing there with an evil smirk! Kakashi told him with a shocked facial expression, "You disappeared, so what's going on?" Orochimaru explained while snickering, "You're obviously not aware of the fact that I can make resurrection clones. Those clones of Kabuto and I required two sacrifices, so I used some weak sound shinobi to do that. I watched them disappear, but I didn't need them. Kakashi asked while activating his Sharingan, "What do you want? Are you here for Sasuke?" Orochimaru replied while frowning, "No, I need someone with limitless powers. You know, someone who could have whatever kind of power that she emotionally desired. With her emotional powers, I would master all of her strange techniques! By the way, Kabuto is also alive. Someday, Ichigo will find that her powers are weak. Then, she'll seek me… in search of power." Kakashi ran to Mochinoki, as Orochimaru disappeared into the darkness._

(Flashback ends.)

Ichigo shouted with an amazed look on her face, "That snake tricked us, and he's evil!" Lettuce said while an idea formed in her mind, "He tricked us, but we could turn that against him." Zakuro added with a serious facial expression, "I was thinking that, too. This plan could work, and Orochimaru must be stopped!" Ichigo asked as all of the girls shifted their eyes towards her, "What do you have in mind?" Kakashi told everyone while opening the door, "The fifth Hokage is one of the legendary Sannin, and Jiriaiya is also a Sannin. They're waiting outside, because they think that a certain power is in one of your spell books." Zatch exclaimed while walking out the door with Kiyo, "I want to meet them!" Zatch saw the two Sannin standing on the sidewalk, and he was excited. Kiyo asked them with a curious look on his face, "What kind of power can stop Orochimaru?"

Tsunade explained with a calm facial expression, "You probably haven't heard the legend of the fourth Sannin. He was the first person outside of Konoha to obtain the title of Sannin. He had powers of lightning, but these weren't typical lightning jutsu. His powers were claimed to be more powerful than anyone. He came from another world, and that world had started a battle to determine its king. This one man looked like an older version of this blond child." Jiriaiya said while sensing Zatch's chakra, "Like Naruto, you possess two different kinds of chakra. Name your spells for me, Zatch. He responded while looking serious, "Zaker, Rashield, Jikerdor, Bao Zakerga, and Zagurzem are cool!" Tsunade shouted while overhearing Zatch, "He has the power of the legendary electrical dragon! The fourth Sannin was named Raigu Zakerga, and the legend says that he had the power of Baou!" Suddenly, a dark void appeared below Kiyo and Zatch! As they fell into it, they screamed.

Kiyo wondered as the dark void sent them into the dark forest, "What just happened?" A voice explained, "Hello, Zatch Bell. Our battle will finally begin!" Orochimaru came out from behind some trees, and he laughed evilly. He also had a purple cursed spell book in his hand, too. He stood across from them, and they looked eager to fight. Kiyo shouted with determination, "Teozakerga!" Zatch unleashed a massive beam of lightning from his mouth, but Orochimaru dodged it. He exclaimed evilly as his spell book glowed, "Digan Gadyuusen!" He shot out a blast of purple fire from his hand, but it missed the duo! Then, it curved around in a U-turn to strike them from behind! Zatch took the attack directly, but he was still standing. Kiyo thought to himself while looking frustrated, "This guy is tough." Orochimaru screamed with a vicious facial expression, "Digan Zakerga!" He fired a beam of purple lightning from his left hand, and it purposely missed Zatch! The mamodo ran towards Orochimaru, which is just what he was expecting. Zatch tried to punch Orochimaru in the face, but the snake master struck Zatch in the stomach with purple flames on his fingers! Zatch felt tons of pain, and he fell to the ground! Kiyo asked with an upset look, "What did you do?" Orochimaru explained while throwing Zatch next to Kiyo, "It's the Five Pronged Seal. His energy is sealed, so your spells will be useless! Once I'm done eliminating you, the girl with cat ears will be next!" Orochimaru used Digan Zakerga three more times, and the heroes screamed in pain! Zatch and Kiyo struggled to stand up, and things seemed hopeless.

Kiyo told Orochimaru while he clenched his fists, "You'll never get my girlfriend, you evil snake." Orochimaru replied with an evil smirk, "In my army, she would be the perfect weapon. Ichigo is a valuable tool, and she could help me destroy Konoha." Kiyo said angrily, "It's the end for you, creep. You're going down!" Zatch added with a serious facial expression, "That's right! We won't lose to someone like you!" Zatch's golden spell book began to glow! A new spell had been written, and this one would probably be the best combination ever. Kiyo shouted fiercely, "Golden Bao Zakerga!" A giant electrical dragon appeared, and it was golden! Orochimaru summoned Lord Manda, and he stood on top of the snake's head. Lord Manda exclaimed as he saw his opponent, "That's impossible! That little boy cannot be Baou's new master!" Kiyo used the Zagurzem spell five times on the golden dragon, and its power massively increased! Zatch focused all of his emotions, and golden chakra was leaking out of the Five Pronged Seal! A golden aura surrounded Zatch, and Baou charged towards Lord Manda! Kiyo yelled with a determined facial expression, "Golden Rasengan Zakerga!" Orochimaru wondered with a shocked look, "Where is that chakra coming from? It should be sealed!"

Baou widened his mouth, and he unleashed a giant golden blast of lightning from it! The attack struck Lord Manda, and Orochimaru was also hurt by the attack! Golden chakra formed a Rasengan in Zatch's left hand, and he jumped off Baou's head! Zatch was above Lord Manda, and he headed down towards Orochimaru! The snake master thought as he seemed overwhelmed, "The fourth Sannin's electrical dragon, and a variation of the fourth Hokage's jutsu? This only means that Zatch is the fourth Sannin!" Zatch shouted as he struck Orochimaru in the chest with the attack, "Golden Voltage Rasengan!" A golden explosion immediately occurred, and the light was blinding! Zatch managed to see Baou, and he jumped on to the dragon's head. Baou lowered them down to the ground, and the spell wore off. Lord Manda vanished into a puff of smoke, and Orochimaru landed on the ground! The golden chakra made the Five Pronged Seal disappear from Zatch's stomach, and he smiled. Orochimaru said weakly, "I can't move. Zatch, your powers are very strong." Orochimaru's sound headband was covered in flames. He told Zatch as he disappeared, "If you faced Itachi, even he would be shocked by your techniques."

Kiyo wondered while looking around, "We defeated Orochimaru, but how do we get back to Mochinoki?" Then, a small white puppy appeared in front of him and Zatch. Kiba asked Akamaru with a concerned look, "Is the chakra good or bad, Akamaru?" The puppy barked happily, and Zatch chased after Akamaru. Kiba told Kiyo while he stood on a nearby tree branch, "I've heard about you guys. You're from Mochinoki City, right?" Kiyo replied with a grin, "Yeah, we need to get there." Kiba and Akamaru led our heroes through the forest, and they reached a dirt road that led to Mochinoki.

A/N: How was Chapter 11? The last chapter was meant to foreshadow the showdown. Anyway, will Lettuce and Temari have a battle of winds in Chapter 12? Does the Land of Wind have something to settle with Berry? Find out in Chapter 12!


	12. Chapter 12

Lettuce sat down on the couch, and she seemed really bored. Lettuce thought to herself, "Yesterday, those sand ninjas did seem kind of intimidating. I wonder why they were in Mochinoki. Is something important happening this week?" Then, Mint came downstairs. She told Lettuce with a smile on her face, "Hey, Lettuce. I'm going on a trip, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." Lettuce replied happily, "Sure, Mint! Where are we going?" Mint explained with a smirk, "This is a rumor, but there is a green treasure chest in a grassy area. I want to find that treasure!" Lettuce responded in a concerned tone, "I'll help you find it, but we should be careful." Zakuro said as she came downstairs, "Other people might be after the treasure, and I'll help you out. After all, we might make a good combination." Mint said as she opened the door, "This will be easy! Let's get that treasure, girls!"

Meanwhile, the Sand siblings were drinking coffee in a restaurant. Temari said as the waiter put a plate of salad in front of her, "All right, we need to get information on those six famous heroes who saved this city." Kankuro asked while looking displeased, "Why did we get a stupid mission like this, anyway?" Temari explained while drinking her coffee, "There's also a princess in this city, and she needs to be returned to her country. If we do that, then it will make us look better than those weaklings from Konoha." Kankuro added while smirking, "During the preliminaries, we had to face pitiful shinobi." Gaara sat next to Temari with his arms folded, and he simply stared out of the restaurant window.

Elsewhere, Zatch and the other protagonists were in Kiyo's bedroom. Berry wanted to explain something to them, because they needed to know some critical information. She told everyone with a scared facial expression, "Penny and I want to see how my kingdom is doing, but I'm scared of dangerous shinobi! In the forest, Jirobo almost killed us!" Kiyo told Berry as he wiped the tears from her face, "Relax, Berry. We were all targeted by a sound ninja, so you're not alone." Ichigo added while she smiled, "We always encounter danger, but our courage always overcomes it!" Zatch said while entering the room with a newspaper in his hand, "Look at this, everyone!"

Mint was in the city with the other two girls, and they were walking to the grassy field. When they reached the borderline between the city and the grassy woods, Lettuce noticed the coffee restaurant. She asked the other girls, "You can't find treasure when you're hungry, so do you want to eat here?" Mint shouted while noticing something in the window, "Those sand ninjas have the treasure! We need to get it from them, because they might use it for evil purposes!" The sand ninjas overheard them, and they came out of the restaurant.

Kankuro exclaimed while holding the green treasure chest, "Once again, we had to run into the sarcastic girl with the blue hair! She's really annoying." Mint asked with a stern facial expression, "Where did you find that treasure chest?" Temari replied with a smirk on her face, "We found it in the grassy field, because we're not idiots. You're three of the heroes, but you don't look so tough." Lettuce said while she seemed intimidated by their glares, "Mint, these guys are bad news! If we were to fight them, it would be suicide!" Temari told Lettuce while watching her act scared and fearful, "You're right about that, you Leaf village wannabe." (Referring to Lettuce's green outfit.) Zakuro thought to herself, "Oh, man. She just pushed Lettuce's buttons in the worst way." Temari added while looking cocky, "You're probably weak, and I could take you down easily."

Lettuce exclaimed while turning towards Temari, "If you think that I'm so weak, then prove it! By the way, you're going to lose!" Lettuce seemed determined, and she had a fierce fire in her eyes." Temari opened her fan, and she got ready to attack. Lettuce exclaimed while opening her green book, "Jikirga!" She fired a green beam of energy from her hand, and Temari dodged it. Everyone else watched from inside the restaurant, to keep themselves from getting hurt. Temari shouted while blowing wind with her fan, "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" The large winds went towards Lettuce, and they made cuts on her body! She groaned in pain, but Lettuce was able to stand up. She flew into the air, but Temari used the Wind Scythe Jutsu to make a cyclone that trapped Lettuce! The wind blades did tons of damage to Lettuce, and more cuts appeared on her body. Her clothes had some tears on them, too. Lettuce fell out of the sky, and she painfully landed on Temari's closed fan! Temari said while Lettuce groaned in pain, "Wow, you just wasted my time." She threw Lettuce on the ground, and Temari repeatedly slammed her foot on Lettuce's stomach! She looked ruthless, and Temari enjoyed hearing Lettuce scream.

While Lettuce was being attacked by Temari, she closed her eyes. Then, Lettuce was in a hallway with a green light bulb providing some brightness. She couldn't move, and Lettuce felt someone tap her shoulder from behind! She turned to see Hyde, and he had a serious look on his face. He told Lettuce while making her kneel down to his eye level, "Lettuce, you're more powerful than this! Are you really going to let yourself get beaten down like this?" Lettuce replied while seeing her bruises, "Temari can control wind with her giant fan, Hyde!" He responded as they locked eyes, "Before you get back to reality, remember this. You used my own spell to defeat me. Lettuce, your wind powers aren't the only ones that you can use." Before the green light took Lettuce back to reality, she kissed Hyde on the forehead.

Lettuce struggled to stand up, but she was smiling! Temari said nicely, "You must be really happy that I'm about to burn your book." Lettuce responded while chuckling, "That's funny, because I don't remember giving you permission to do that!" Temari screamed viciously, "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Lettuce shouted to counterattack, "Wiguru!" She unleashed a green wind vortex from her right hand, and it absorbed Temari's attack! The green wind vortex struck Temari in the chest, and she was pushed backwards! Temari wondered while looking straight ahead, "Where did she go?" Lettuce exclaimed while kicking her from below, "I'm right here!" The girls were soared high into the sky, and Lettuce wrapped her arms around Temari. Lettuce shouted while they were spinning towards the ground, "Primary Lotus!" A crashing sound was heard, and a large smokescreen occurred. Everyone ran out of the restaurant to see what had happened.

When the smoke cleared, Lettuce stood over Temari. Mint cheered as she took the green treasure chest from Kankuro, "Lettuce, you won!" Lettuce smiled, and she opened the green treasure chest. A green scroll was inside, and Lettuce took it out. She helped Temari get up, and the Mew Mews walked away.

Temari said calmly, "We still need to find that princess." Kankuro replied while looking scared, "You shouldn't have fought that girl, Temari." Gaara had a demonic look on his face, and he noticed a tiny bit of blood on the ground. He told his siblings, "Tomorrow, I'll make Zakuro feel my power! I am the predator, and she will be my prey!" Kankuro wondered while looking scared, "Has the demon inside of him finally awakened?"

A/N: How was Chapter 12? Will Chapter 13 be where chaos breaks loose? Will Zakuro face Gaara? What happened to Berry's kingdom three weeks ago? Who fights the other Sand Siblings? Find out in Chapter 13!


	13. Chapter 13

Zatch and Berry were awake at sunrise, because Zatch wanted to show the newspaper article to Berry. She asked while taking it from him, "Zatch, why do you look so frightened?" He replied while pointing at the newspaper, "Look at it, Berry!" The newspaper article showed three sand ninjas destroying the white castle in the Land of Bunnies! This wasn't a random attack, because they seemed to be searching for something. Berry thought as she had a scared facial expression, "They're searching for me, aren't they?" Mint came downstairs with Kiyo, and they wanted to know what was going on. Mint asked in a calm tone, "What's wrong, Berry?" She explained while thinking about something, "He's hired three sand ninjas to hunt me down, and they'll probably take me back there. If I ever go back there, I'll die at the hands of him."

Meanwhile, the Sand Siblings were walking around the city of Mochinoki. They were trying to find Berry, but they didn't know where to start looking. Temari explained to Kankuro with a stern facial expression, "We need to find that princess, or she'll never be back in her country! Also, I don't want to bring bad news to our client." Then, they saw a manga book on the sidewalk. Gaara picked it up, and he noticed that Zakuro was on the front page. Gaara looked at a few chapters of the manga book, and he saw that the suburbs of Mochinoki repeatedly appeared in the book. Gaara told his siblings in a mean tone, "Eliminate her friends, and I'll kill Zakuro. They live in the suburbs, so you better not screw things up." Kankuro angrily glared at Gaara, but he chose to follow his orders. Temari and Kankuro headed towards the bridge, while Gaara went towards the forest.

Elsewhere, Naruto was in the Hokage's office with Sasuke, Sakura, and Laila. Tsunade instructed them with a serious facial expression, "The Land of Bunnies was attacked three weeks ago, and I need you to bring the perpetrators to justice. I just received word from one of our new shinobi that the perpetrators are in Mochinoki. You should go there immediately." Naruto exclaimed with a determined look on his face, "Berry, I'll be there to protect you!" The four children left the office, and they ran downstairs.

The other Mew Mews came downstairs, because they heard Berry talking. Penny was with them, and she sat down at the table next to Berry. Penny asked with a sad look on her face, "What's wrong, princess?" She replied nicely, "Penny, you know that I'm from the Land of Bunnies. However, someone from a distant land is after what I had." Kiyo asked with a confused facial expression, "Can you please tell us what happened?" Berry explained while walking to the kitchen, "You know about the orbs that my ancestors had passed down to me, right? Well, I had originally planned to hide them in the Land of Snow. However, a very cruel man was after them."

Berry's Flashback

_Berry stood outside of the palace, and she had planned to hide the orbs in the Land of Snow. She thought to herself, "Even the smartest criminal wouldn't think about looking for them in a place like this. I am so smart." She hid the orbs in separate places, and Berry was about to hide the white one outside of the palace. Suddenly, a man put his hand on her shoulder! Dotō Kazahana told her with an evil smirk on his face, "You have some treasure, so give it to me." Berry replied defensively, "You're not getting this orb, you creep!" Then, Dotō's three minions surrounded the princess! She thought to herself, "I have to keep them from finding the other orbs!" Berry pushed past the minions, and she went to find the other orbs. However, she didn't know that Zofis and Koko were watching everything from behind a nearby tree._

(Flashback ends.)

Zatch exclaimed with a look of realization, "That's why people are after those orbs! They look valuable, and you only wanted people with kind hearts to find them!" Berry replied while staring at the ground, "Dotō must have gone to the Land of Wind, because he didn't want to lose his minions! He wanted me to be tracked down by elite shinobi!" Someone said as they knocked on the door, "You're loud, and you're right." Mint opened the door, and Kankuro was standing there with Temari! Zakuro noticed that Gaara wasn't with them, and she used her psychic powers to find him. Then, she teleported with Kiyo, Zatch, and Ichigo! Mint told Kankuro as she stepped outside with Lettuce and Pudding, "Let's settle this feud between us."

Zakuro arrived at the forest with her friends, and they saw Gaara in front of them! He had his arms folded, and an evil grin formed on his face! He waved his hand to the left side, and a claw of sand struck Zakuro's friends! It slammed them against a tree, and the sand claw hardened! Gaara explained sadistically, "They're in the way, and I only want to feel your power! You are my prey, Zakuro Fujiwara!" She yelled while opening her purple book, "Gigano Reis!" She unleashed a purple ball of gravity from her hand, but a wall of sand protected Gaara from the attack! Gaara made some spikes out of the sand, and they headed towards Zakuro! She dodged them, and Zakuro used the Uruk spell! She could move much faster, and this allowed her to move really fast! Gaara managed to trip her with a rope made from sand, and the rest of the sand slammed Zakuro down to the ground! Zakuro used the sunlight to make a shadow clone, and it rose from the ground! Her shadow clone fired a black ball of energy at Gaara, but the sand shield blocked it! Zakuro thought as she stood up, "He can use the sand to attack and defend himself. Getting around that would waste time, so let's try this!" Zakuro yelled with a fierce look on her face, "Ion Gravirei!" Massive sand bullets came towards Zakuro, but her gravity spell immobilized them!

Gaara explained to Zakuro in a vicious tone, "I have one reason to exist, and my purpose is to kill other people. Erasing their existence gives me a feeling of satisfaction! My strength comes from hatred, and I'll crush you! By the way, my sand claw will crush your friends with all of its pressure!" Ichigo felt determined to prove him wrong, and her spell book turned orange! Her hair and outfit turned orange, too. Then, an orange aura surrounded her! She punched the hard sand, and it broke into pieces! She shouted at Gaara, "We'll defeat you!" Gaara replied with an annoyed facial expression, "Well, these pests have forced me to go after all of their blood." Gaara concentrated all of his chakra, and he used the sand to create the one-tailed Shukaku! A giant sand tanuki appeared above the protagonists, and they looked amazed! Kiyo shouted with strong emotions, "Golden Bao Zakerga!" The golden electrical dragon appeared, and it took the heroes into the sky!

Ichigo knew that one dragon probably wouldn't be enough to stop Shukaku, and a new spell appeared in her book! She yelled with a determined facial expression, "Bao Saisu!" An orange dragon appeared below Ichigo's feet, and it was made of energy! Ichigo used the Emotion Clone Jutsu to make a clone with a red outfit! The clone shouted angrily, "Bao Gadyuusen!" A red dragon appeared below the clone's feet, and it was made of fire! Zakuro had read about this in a book about myths, and she realized that Gaara wouldn't be able to win against those three dragons! Zatch told Kiyo as he looked at Gaara, "He's fallen asleep, so that's the Feigning Sleep Technique! If he stays asleep for a long time, we'll be in trouble!" The dragons charged towards Shukaku, and Zatch jumped towards Gaara! Ichigo shouted fiercely, "Raja Saisu!" Her orange dragon unleashed an orange beam of energy, and it destroyed Shukaku's left arm! Her clone screamed with an angry facial expression, "Arusemu Gadyuusen!" The fiery dragon shot out a blast of fire from its mouth, and Shukaku's right arm was destroyed! Kiyo shouted as Zatch repeatedly punched Gaara in the face, "Zakerga!" The golden dragon fired a beam of lightning from its mouth, and the electric shock made Gaara wake up! Shukaku crumbled into dust, which caused Zatch and Gaara to fall out of the sky! They landed on the ground, and the boys seemed to be unconscious.

Meanwhile, Temari and Kankuro were having trouble against Mint. The blue-haired girl had used the Freezudo spell to freeze Temari's fan, and Kankuro's puppet was destroyed by Lettuce's Juron spell! The Crow was useless to Kankuro, so he groaned in frustration. Mint told Temari with a smile, "That ice isn't normal, and you'll have to wait a few hours for it to melt. Tart shouted while running towards the group, "Wishirei!" He threw two sticks of dynamite at the sand shinobi, and the explosion sent them flying into the forest! Tart yelled up at the sky, "That's payback for calling me a brat, you jerk!" Berry told Pudding with a smile, "Remind me to never make him angry."

Naruto's group finally arrived at the suburbs, and they were concerned about Berry. Naruto asked while running into the house, "Berry, are you okay? We tried to get here fast, but we accidentally took the long way to get here." Berry replied while walking over to Naruto, "It's okay, Naruto. You're really nice, and I would do the same thing for you." Sakura pulled Berry aside, and she whispered into her ear. Berry asked Naruto while looking flirtatious, "Naruto, do you want to help me with something tomorrow?" He responded with a smile, "Okay, Berry! I'll help you beat up tons of bad guys!" Sasuke thought while looking embarrassed, "Naruto, I don't think that's what she meant. Sometimes, you're a big idiot."

Zatch told Gaara as they were lying on the ground, "You have a better purpose than killing people, Gaara! I watched the show, so I know that you were hated because of the demon inside of you!" Gaara replied weakly, "Zatch Bell, you're one of those mamodos." Zatch told Gaara as they locked eyes, "Yes, and I'll be a kind king! My strength comes from love, and you can become strong on that same path! You may not know this, but Temari and Kankuro love you." Then, they fell down from the sky! Kankuro exclaimed while getting up, "That's why I hate brats! They play around with dynamite, and look what happens!" Temari shouted with concern, "Gaara, you're injured!" Kankuro picked him up, and Kiyo's group came to Zatch's aid. Gaara told Zatch as they went their separate ways, "Zatch Bell, we will meet again someday. Until then, don't lose to anyone." The Sand Siblings walked off towards the harbor, so that they could take a boat back to their village.

Ichigo told everyone as a pleasant smile formed on her face, "Let's go get something to eat! As a reward for defeating Gaara, I'll tell Tart to wish up some yummy food!" Everyone laughed, and they walked back to the suburbs.

How was Chapter 13? Where will Berry and Naruto go? Does someone from Konoha have resentment against Mint? Find out in Chapter 14!


	14. Chapter 14

Berry went outside of the house, and she had to get the mail from the mailbox. Berry thought with a smile on her face, "Today, I'll spend the day with Naruto. He's so confident, he never gives up, and he really likes ramen." Berry walked back into the house, and she spread the envelopes out on the dining table. She began to sort the mail, and Berry heard someone knock at the door. Naruto exclaimed while Berry opened the door, "Hey, Berry! You talked about needing some help yesterday, so we came here to see you!" Sasuke stood next to Sakura, and they entered the house. Sakura asked as she opened up one of the envelopes, "Is something going on in the Land of Snow, Berry? Apparently, that land has business with the princess from the Land of Bunnies." The princess was silent for a few minutes, and she had a frightened look on her face.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Kiyo were walking down to the docks with some of the protagonists. Zatch exclaimed with a happy facial expression, "Wow, we're going to the Land of Snow! This is exciting!" Lettuce added with a smile, "Well, it might be cold." Ichigo asked Kiyo as they walked down the road, "Why are we going to the Land of Snow, Kiyo?" He explained in a serious tone, "Somebody hired those three sand ninjas to kidnap Berry, and I'm concerned about her. When she mentioned that someone was after her, I knew that it had something to do with the orbs." Zakuro commented in a calm tone, "I'm not against this, but this is personal business for Berry to handle. We should be cautious about how we approach this situation."

Elsewhere, Mint and Pudding were walking down the sidewalk in the city of Mochinoki. Pudding said with a sad facial expression, "I'm not trying to be a downer, but I really don't like waiting for someone to challenge me." Mint responded sarcastically, "Yeah, everyone wants to challenge you." Pudding exclaimed while making a comeback to Mint's statement, "You never use your Byakugan on anyone, Mint Aizawa! You probably haven't figured out its powers!" Three people listened from behind the girls, and they looked shocked. Neji Hyuga thought to himself as he clenched his fists, "Well, it seems that I've found another member of the Aizawa clan." Tenten wondered while looking at Mint, "I'm Tenten Aizawa, but could that really be the famous Mint Aizawa?" Lee told his teammates with a determined facial expression, "I have heard rumors that one of those famous girls has learned the Primary Lotus, and that is amazing to me!"

Berry trembled in fear, and tears were running down her face. She explained in a sad tone, "I've been to the Land of Snow, and it wasn't a good experience for me. A few months ago, I had planned to hide the orbs there. However, Dotō saw me hiding the white orb near the palace. He wanted the rest of the orbs, but I refused to let him know where they were hidden. Then, his minions chased me through the forest. They used deadly ice techniques, and I almost died. While they chased me, I gathered up the hidden orbs." Sakura asked with a curious facial expression, "How did you get away from them, Berry?" She responded while feeling scared, "Kakashi Hatake saved my life. He defeated those three evil shinobi, and we ran towards a Konoha boat." Naruto exclaimed while smiling at Berry, "Don't cry, princess! Everything will be okay! Believe it! You wanted to be strong like the other Mew Mews, right? Well, I'll help you!" Berry smiled, and she walked out of the house with Naruto. Penny had been hiding behind Sakura, and she ran out of the house with the spell book. Sasuke told Sakura with a serious look on his face, "We need to go back to Konoha, because Kakashi knows the enemies that we'll be up against." They left the house, and the duo ran into the forest.

Meanwhile, Zatch noticed that his group was in the eastern part of Mochinoki. He asked Kiyo while seeing a shop with cardboard standees of the Mew Mews in it, "What do they sell in that shop, Kiyo?" He replied with a calm facial expression as they went in it, "This shop is made by people who are huge fans of the Mew Mews." A girl exclaimed as the group walked in, "Wow, they're here! I never thought that this day would come! I saw the footage of when you used the orbs to defeat Deep Blue! That fight has really inspired me!" Zatch wondered while he looked shocked at the sight of the nine orbs in a big glass case, "How did you get the orbs?" The girl responded happily, "These are just glass replicas of the orbs. I had to replace the replicas, since a little girl named Penny bought them yesterday."

Elsewhere, Mint turned around to see Neji glaring at her. Mint asked in a stern tone, "What do you want?" Neji replied harshly, "You're Mint Aizawa, and you possess the Byakugan. I really don't like your clan, because it stole some very important jutsu from the Hyuga clan! I presume that you've heard of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Technique." Mint said while glaring back at him, "Yes, I've learned it. Anyway, don't blame past problems on me." Lee commented while getting between both of them, "Listen, both of you! People are starting to stare at you, and this is not the appropriate place for a confrontation!" Neji told Mint as he walked away with his team, "Next time we meet, we'll see who deserves to have the Byakugan."

Berry and Naruto decided to head to the hot spring resort. Naruto knew that it would take all the tension off of Berry's mind, and she would be really happy. Naruto told Berry as they entered the resort, "I'll get us a room for the night, because you need to relax." Berry said while going to the hot springs, "Thanks, Naruto!" Penny asked while startling Berry, "Are you okay, princess?" Berry exclaimed while turning around, "Penny, you scared me!" The girls opened a sliding door, and they reached the hot spring. Berry took off her dress, which revealed her white bikini. She was about to go into the water, but Berry noticed something up in the sky! A blimp was overhead, and it began to descend towards the ground! Berry wondered with a curious look, "What's going on?" When the blimp was in midair, a door opened! Berry became frightened, as she recognized the person in the blimp's doorway! Dotō yelled while using icy chains to grab the princess, "I've finally found you, Princess Shirayuki! You're going to the Land of Snow with me!" The chains had tied up Berry, and she couldn't move at all! Naruto came outside, and he knew that something bad was going on. Dotō's three minions jumped out of the blimp, and they tied up Naruto and Penny with icy chains! The minions carried them on to the blimp, and Dotō grinned evilly. He told Berry while looking into her scared eyes, "This time, you won't be able to escape." He laughed evilly, as the blimp ascended into the air.

How was Chapter 14? Will Zatch and the Mew Mews also get kidnapped? What will happen to Berry? Why is Dotō after the protagonists? Find out in Chapter 15!


	15. Chapter 15

Berry and her friends had been tied up for two hours, and they wondered about what would happen to them. The three protagonists were lying on the floor of the blimp's main room, and they were struggling to get free. Fubuki Kakuyoku said while she walked over to them, "Those icy chains won't break easily. They're infused with tons of chakra, so don't waste your time struggling." Dotō stood at the front of the room with the person who was steering the blimp towards the Land of Snow, and he walked towards Berry. The antagonist told her as he grinned evilly, "If you want to stay alive, then tell me where the orbs are." Penny commented with a fierce facial expression, "The princess will never tell you anything!" Nadare Rōga said while sensing Penny's chakra, "Well, you don't seem like a normal kid at all. If the princess doesn't talk, then you'll know what it's like to be frozen solid." He took Penny's spell book along with her blue handbag, and he placed them on a nearby table. Naruto's hands were immobilized by the icy chains, so he couldn't make any hand signs. He groaned in frustration, "This isn't good at all."

Meanwhile, Ichigo and the other protagonists had met up at the house. Kiyo announced while walking inside, "Berry, we're home!" Lettuce said with a smile on her face, "Wow, I'm glad that Berry got the mail for us!" Zatch wondered while opening an envelope, "Who sent us a ticket to the Land of Snow?" Everyone opened envelopes with their names on them, and a turquoise ticket was inside every envelope! Pudding shouted while looking happy, "We're going to visit a foreign land!" Kiyo wondered while looking around, "Did Berry and Penny leave the house? Where are they?" Ichigo replied while blushing at Kiyo, "They're probably shopping in the city. Well, we can't be protecting them all the time." Zatch noticed the black envelope on the table, and a black piece of paper was next to it. The black piece of paper was covered in red ink, and Zatch tried to read it.

Elsewhere, Kish and Tart were at the hot spring resort. Kish wondered while looking out at the hot spring from their upstairs room, "Tart, do you see something down on pavement?" Tart replied with a smile as he looked out the window, "Yeah, I'll check it out." He jumped out the window, and Tart landed safely in the water. As he rose to the surface, Tart noticed a white dress! He yelled while getting out of the water, "Kish, this is strange!" Kish looked out the window, and he noticed the white dress. He thought to himself, "It seems that Berry's here… or she was here." Tart opened his white spell book, and there was a new spell in it! He shouted with a confident facial expression, "Dioga Metronoka!" Suddenly, a giant crystal ball appeared in front of Kish and Tart! It began to show them recent events at the hot spring. Kish exclaimed with a serious facial expression, "Tart, grab the dress! We have to tell Ichigo about this!"

Fubuki decided to release Berry from the icy chains, since Dotō's business was mainly with her. Berry shouted while looking at Dotō, "I'll never tell you where the orbs are!" Dotō replied evilly while getting a strange device out of a glass case, "We'll see about that! This contraption will cleanse your friend of his chakra, and it will be trapped behind a powerful barrier." Mizore Fuyukuma helped Naruto stand up, and Dotō slammed the strange device against Naruto's chest! It began to electrocute him, and Naruto screamed in pain! Berry shouted with a concerned facial expression, "Dotō, stop it!" Nadare commented while holding an ice scroll over Penny's head, "If you don't tell us where the orbs are, then Penny will be tortured by some deadly ice techniques!" Penny looked frightened, and she was shaking in fear. Penny whispered to Nadare with a smile, "They're in my blue handbag, so put down the scroll." Nadare put the turquoise scroll on the floor, and he walked over to Penny's blue handbag.

Meanwhile, Zatch started reading the letter. It said: _Hello, princess. The sand ninjas informed me that you were hiding in this city, so their mission didn't completely end in failure. You won't be able to hide from us, because we have a blimp overhead. Also, we have telescopes to observe the city from above. I'll find you, and you're going to suffer in the Land of Snow! From, Dotō Kazahana. _Zatch said with a determined look on his face, "This doesn't sound good at all, and Berry's really scared of that guy! We have to find her!" Kiyo replied while gathering up the turquoise tickets, "We'll take a ship to the Land of Snow, and we'll see if Berry's there! Penny might be there, too!" Ichigo shouted while looking fierce, "Let's try to save Berry, everyone!" Then, someone knocked on the door.

Elsewhere, Kish and Tart had showed up at the house. Ichigo opened the door, and Kish immediately pulled her outside. He explained with a cautious facial expression, "Ichigo, you need to see this." Kish showed Berry's white dress to Ichigo, and she was amazed by the sight of the dress! Tart told everyone as they came outside, "Here's what happened to Berry." He shouted furiously, "Dioga Metronoka!" The giant crystal ball appeared, and Tart commanded it to reveal what happened at the hot spring. Pudding yelled with an amazed facial expression, "Dotō got Naruto and Penny, too! Well, that gives us two more reasons to head towards the Land of Snow!" Tart shouted while opening his white book, "Wishirei!" Kiyo, Zatch, and the Mew Mews were immediately teleported to the docks.

Nadare looked inside the blue handbag, and he smiled at the sight of the nine orbs! He told Dotō with a cocky smirk on his face, "Well, the princess didn't want to make this easy for us." Naruto groaned with a frustrated look on his face, and he tried to build up chakra. However, the device on his chest electrocuted him again! Naruto felt his energy decreasing, and he fell to the floor. Dotō said viciously as he looked closely at the orbs, "These orbs are fakes! Princess, you think that I'm stupid!" Berry wondered with a shocked facial expression, "What?" Dotō told Berry while having a stern look on his face, "Well, your failed attempt at deceiving me has its consequences." Dotō's three minions surrounded Penny, and they had kunai knives in their hands! Penny looked really frightened, as she looked up at the three shinobi.

Berry yelled while running towards Dotō, "This issue is between you and me, so I won't let you hurt Penny!" Dotō punched Berry in the stomach, and she fell to her knees! Dotō exclaimed to his minions with an evil look on his face, "Strike that girl with your kunai knives right now!" Berry shouted while crying, "Stop, Dotō!" He asked as he signaled his minions to stop for a few seconds, "Why should I?" Berry replied as she knew that there was only one way to protect her friends, "Dotō, I surrender to you. Leave my friends alone, and you can do anything that you want with me. I'll become one of your minions, and I'll help you obtain any power that you desire. I promise that I'll be loyal to you, Dotō." The blimp began to descend, and it landed on the ground. Berry looked out the window, and she realized that they had arrived in the Land of Snow! Dotō told Fubuki and Mizore while they picked up Penny and Naruto, "Put those two in some icy jail cells." All the tension and fear caused Berry to faint, and Nadare caught her. He asked while looking at Berry, "What should we do with the unconscious princess?" Dotō explained evilly as everyone left the blimp, "Well, she probably has other allies that are looking for her. If you see them, then they must be eliminated! As for the princess, she will make a good minion." He laughed evilly, and everyone headed towards the palace.

Meanwhile, Zatch's group had used their turquoise tickets to get on the ship to reach the Land of Snow. Zatch shouted happily as the silver ship began to leave Mochinoki Harbor, "We're headed to the Land of Snow, everyone!" Ichigo told Kiyo as she kissed him on the lips, "This is great, Kiyo! We're going to find Berry! We might find the person who has business with her, too!" Kiyo replied while smiling confidently, "Hopefully, it's not too cold." Lettuce thought to herself, "I hope Berry's okay. After all, the person that abducted her seemed dangerous." Pudding thought as she looked out at the blue sea, "Berry, I hope that you and Naruto are okay." Ichigo carried her red handbag with her, and the real orbs were in it! She stood on the top deck with her friends, and they all looked out at the blue sea.

A/N: How was Chapter 15? How will Naruto react to Berry's recent actions? Will the other protagonists have a weird plan? How will Berry act towards them? Find out in Chapter 16!


	16. Chapter 16

Berry began to regain consciousness, and she slowly opened her eyes. The princess found herself lying on the cold floor of an icy room. She wondered with a curious facial expression, "What happened after I passed out?" Dotō stood in front of the princess with his three minions, and he smirked evilly. Berry asked while she stood up, "Are Penny and Naruto all right?" Doto replied with a sadistic look on his face, "They'll be unharmed, but you must tell me where the orbs are." Berry shouted angrily while glaring at him, "You don't deserve to know that!" Dotō screamed while Fubuki punched the princess in the stomach five times, "You agreed to be my minion, princess! That was the only way to keep your friends alive, but I should probably eliminate them!" Berry fell to her knees, and tears ran down her face. She said while crying, "I'm sorry, Dotō. I'll be your minion, and I'll always be loyal to you." Dotō replied evilly, "That's good, princess. Now, go with Fubuki to get some chakra armor and some ice scrolls." Berry responded while having an evil facial expression, "Yes, Dotō. I'm glad to be on your side now. It's the best thing that has ever happened to me. This is my chance to finally have some power." She smirked, and Berry walked out of the room with Fubuki.

Meanwhile, Zatch and the other protagonists had finally arrived at the Land of Snow. Kiyo explained as everyone walked on to the snow, "We need to find Berry, Penny, and Naruto. It probably won't be easy, since we don't know this land very well." Lettuce commented as she noticed the forest ahead of them, "Well, let's go through the forest first. If there are enemies, then my plant spells can stop them." Ichigo shouted while opening her red book, "Arusemu Gadyuusen!" She unleashed a giant beam of fiery energy from her left hand, and it struck a tree!" Mint told Ichigo with a sarcastic look on her face, "The enemy will never know that we're here." Ichigo explained in a calm tone, "It's really cold, and we need to stay warm." Zatch told everyone while looking serious, "We'll rescue Berry, and we'll take down her kidnappers!" The protagonists headed into the forest, and they looked very determined.

Elsewhere, Penny and Naruto were in icy jail cells on an upper floor of the palace. Naruto's hands were chained to the ceiling, so he was hanging in midair. Penny noticed that her jail cell was directly across from his, and she was sitting on the floor. Naruto asked with a curious facial expression, "Penny, do you know where Berry is?" Penny replied sadly, "No, Naruto. I think that Dotō has taken her to a different part of the palace. When we were on the blimp, Berry begged him not to kill us. In exchange, she became his minion." Naruto exclaimed with a shocked look, "What! Penny, that's horrible!" Penny said as tears ran down her face, "She's the only one that can read my spell book, and she's my best friend. I'm scared, Naruto." Surprisingly, Dotō let Penny keep her blue book and the blue handbag. Naruto tried to use his chakra, but the device on his chest electrocuted him! He thought to himself, "I hope that jerk didn't do anything bad to Berry."

When Fubuki and Berry came back to the icy room, Dotō and his two other minions smirked. Berry was wearing an orange suit of chakra armor, and there was a yin-yang symbol in the center of her armor. The top half of it was orange, and the bottom half was white. Berry said with a smile as she looked at Dotō, "This armor is increasing my energy, and I feel great!" Nadare commented with a serious look on his face, "I was sensing a strange energy earlier, and it probably belongs to Kakashi. Should we go check it out?" Dotō responded with a grin on his face, "Actually, you should let the princess take care of this. She's wearing our newest type of chakra armor, and it would be interesting to see how she fights." Berry told Dotō as she smirked viciously, "You won't be disappointed, Dotō. I'll handle this, so you have nothing to worry about." Berry jumped out of a nearby window, and she had an evil look in her eyes. Berry landed in the snow, and she tried to sense some chakra. The princess ran towards the forest.

Meanwhile, Zatch and the other protagonists were still in the forest. Ichigo shouted while she was at the top of tree, "The palace is straight ahead of us, everyone!" They were about to start walking, but the scent of strawberry perfume reached everyone's nostrils. Zatch wondered with a happy facial expression, "What smells so good?" Berry said evilly as everyone heard her footsteps from behind, "Hi, guys. Have you been worried about me?" Zatch wondered while looking at Berry, "Why are you wearing that armor?" Suddenly, Berry drop-kicked Zatch! Kiyo asked in a serious tone, "Why did you do that?" Berry explained while glaring at the group, "You fools obviously can't see that I'm one of Dotō's minions. It's time for you to die." Kiyo shouted fiercely, "Zakerga!" Zatch fired a beam of lightning from his mouth, and it struck Berry! However, she didn't take any damage! Ichigo screamed furiously, "Arusemu Gadyuusen!" She unleashed a powerful red beam of fire from her right hand, and it hit Berry! However, she still didn't take any damage! Zakuro thought as she opened her purple book, "Nothing can break through that armor!" Berry yelled while making some hand signs, "Ice Scythe Jutsu!" The protagonists were attacked by a cold blizzard, and the icy scythe-like winds were slashing them! Berry told everyone while laughing, "This is the end for all of you!" The protagonists were lying on the ground, and they were in tons of pain. Berry made some hand signs, and she unleashed a huge turquoise ice beam from her left hand! It headed towards the protagonists, and they looked scared! A turquoise explosion occurred, and Berry sadistically smiled at the sight of it! When the smoke cleared, everyone was gone! Berry thought to herself, "Dotō will very happy that I've won my first successful battle." She smirked evilly, and Berry vanished into a puff of smoke!

Elsewhere, Naruto was still trying to break free from the chains on the ceiling. When he used his chakra, the device on his chest electrocuted him! Penny watched from behind her cell, and she looked scared. Penny thought to herself, "I wish that Zakuro was here!" Suddenly, her wish was granted! Zakuro, Mint, and Lettuce teleported into her jail cell! Kiyo, Zatch, Ichigo, and Pudding were all in Naruto's jail cell! Naruto exclaimed with an amazed look on his face, "Hey, guys! How did you get here?" Kiyo replied while looking at Naruto, "Zakuro teleported us here, right before Berry's attack hit us." Pudding noticed that Naruto was hanging from the ceiling, and she used the Zakerga spell to break the chains! Naruto landed on his feet, and he walked towards the metal bars. Naruto explained to all the protagonists, "She's not attacking you of her own free will, you know. That jerk made her do it." Penny added, "He was about to kill us on his blimp, but Berry agreed to become his minion."

Then, Berry appeared between the two jail cells in the hallway! Berry viciously told Zakuro while her back was towards her, "I forgot that you can teleport, Zakuro. Well, that doesn't matter now." Ichigo shouted with a fierce facial expression, "Berry, you must really like being Dotō's minion! You think that chakra armor makes you tough, don't you?" Berry said as she carefully Ichigo's red handbag, "Well, I better take these orbs to Dotō. He's wanted them for a while." Naruto gave Berry a disappointed look, while she stood in front of the metal bars. Berry sternly told Naruto, "Being evil is so much better than being good." What happened next would shock Berry and Penny. A voice asked in an emotionless tone from another cell, "Is that what you call love, Princess Shirayuki?" Penny and Berry said simultaneously, "I didn't expect that we would cross paths again." Kiyo whispered to Ichigo, "Keep acting like we're captured, and I'll tell you when to strike the metal bars with a fire spell. I'm started to like this plan of acting helpless."

Dotō told his minions as they were walking towards the prison of the palace, "I didn't expect the princess to be so loyal to us." Fubuki explained with a confident facial expression, "Before the princess changed into her armor, I put some of my evil chakra into her perfume bottle. She'll obey your every command, Dotō." Nadare commented while grinning sadistically, "Those orbs may lead us to an even bigger treasure, so she'll be useful to us."

A/N: How was Chapter 16? Who did the emotionless voice belong to? Will Naruto's squad show up? Will Zatch and the other protagonists finally meet Dotō? Will the orbs have a special power? Find out in Chapter 17!


	17. Chapter 17

Berry walked towards the icy jail cell where the emotionless voice came from, and she had an amazed facial expression. The green-haired child mamodo was there, and he had a green spell book with him! He asked Berry with a mean look on his face, "Do your recent actions define love, Princess Shirayuki?" Berry replied angrily, "You should know that I'm not weak anymore. Dotō has made me his minion, and he's given me tons of power!" Naruto exclaimed while looking at Berry, "If you've really chosen to be evil, then I'll be the one to take you down!" Berry told him with a sadistic smile on her face, "Naruto, you don't know the good feeling of evil power. Dotō will be satisfied that I have the orbs." Then, Dotō walked down the prison hallway with his other minions. He said while having an evil facial expression, "You've done an excellent job, princess. Those are the real orbs, I presume." Berry replied calmly while walking over to Dotō, "Yes, master. I'll always be your loyal servant." Fubuki commented while looking at the prisoners, "Deal with the fact that Berry is on our side now, and stop glaring at us like that." The five of them laughed evilly, and the snow ninjas walked out of the prison.

Meanwhile, Sakura was on a Konoha boat with Sasuke, Laila, and Kakashi. The boat was headed towards the Land of Snow, because Sakura told Kakashi about the letter that Dotō wrote to Berry. Laila explained with a serious facial expression, "I'm sensing energy from some mamodos, so Zatch and his friends have to be here." Kakashi explained as the boat touched the icy shore, "If my memory is correct, the palace is straight ahead of the forest. We need to hurry." Sasuke thought while the boat slightly touched a wooden pier, "Naruto, you better not have done anything stupid." The squad of four stepped off the boat, and they walked on to the pier.

Elsewhere, Kish and Tart had teleported to the Land of Snow. Kish explained as they entered the palace, "I'm faintly sensing Ichigo's energy, and she might be in trouble." One of the guards shouted in amazement, "How did these brats get in here?" Tart screamed while noticing a new spell in his white book, "Metrusica!" He slammed his left hand down on the ground, and a strange creature appeared! It was a pink creature, and a microphone was in its hand! It began to sing a soothing melody, and all the guards were knocked out! Kish said with a shocked facial expression, "I never knew that good singing could make someone fall asleep."

Pudding explained while walking over to Naruto, "I want you to build up tons of chakra, Naruto! This plan will work!" Naruto tried to build up chakra, but the device on his chest electrocuted him! When the electricity appeared, Pudding placed her hand on the device! She absorbed all the electricity, and Pudding's yellow book glowed! She shouted with a fierce facial expression, "Electrical Magnet!" A yellow ball of electricity appeared in the middle of the prison hallway, and all of the metal bars were attracted to it! They broke away from the cells, and they went inside the ball of electricity! The metal device broke away from Naruto, and it went in the ball of electricity! It grew to a massive size, and a yellow explosion occurred! Kiyo told everyone as they walked out of the prison, "We need to split up, and deal with certain people. Zakuro, teleport us randomly!" She followed his orders, and everyone was teleported to a certain location!

Dotō and Berry were heading to the Rainbow Glacier, while the other three minions were somewhere else. Fubuki wondered while having a cocky smirk on her face, "Why does that brat think that Berry will listen to him?" Mizore replied arrogantly, "He's pathetic." Suddenly, fireballs came down towards them! Sasuke said while standing on a tree branch, "Look who's talking." Sakura and Laila explained while throwing several kunai knives with paper bombs attached to them, "Take this!" An explosion happened, but the snow ninjas evaded it! Lettuce shouted fiercely while opening her green book, "Juron!" Giant roots came out of the ground, and they constricted Fubuki! Then, the roots threw her up into the air! Mint screamed loudly as she opened her blue book, "Freezudo!" Mizore's legs were encased in ice, and he couldn't move! Then, Fubuki fell out of the sky! The pink metal pieces of their chakra armor suits collided, and a pink explosion occurred! Their headbands were burning, and the snow ninjas began to vanish!

Kakashi was on a mountain trail, and he glared at Nadare. The antagonist shouted with a vicious facial expression, "Ice Style: White Wolf Avalanche!" Giant white icy wolves came down from the mountain, and Kakashi annihilated them with the Chidori! Zakuro yelled furiously while standing behind Nadare, "Go Boren!" Purple energy surrounded her left fist, and Zakuro completely destroyed Nadare's armor! She pushed him off the mountain trail, but Zakuro took his headband! She used the Gigano Reis spell to attack it with a purple ball of gravity, and flames consumed Nadare's headband!

Pudding and the child mamodo had to deal with the massive amount of guards in the chakra armor room of the palace. The child mamodo's book owner was with him, and she opened the green book! Audrey shouted with strong emotions, "Ei Garon!" Rundo unleashed a metal chain from his hand, and a spiky black ball was attached to it! Pudding yelled with a determined facial expression, "Electrical Magnet!" The yellow ball of electricity appeared, and all of the metal in the room was drawn to it! The guards were wearing metal suits, along with their headbands. The immense amount of metal made the ball of electricity grow thirty times its original size! The trio quickly left the room, and a huge explosion happened! Luckily for the protagonists, they jumped out of a window.

In the other half of the palace, Kish and Tart were dealing with 100 guards. One of them said with a vicious facial expression, "You're outnumbered, so you should surrender." Tart exclaimed with ambition, "Metrusica!" The round pink creature with a microphone appeared, and it began to sing. The guards fell asleep, and Tart used the Wishirei spell! Several paper bombs appeared around the guards, and the alien duo quickly ran out of the palace. Explosions were heard, and Kish laughed.

Naruto, Zatch, Kiyo, Ichigo, and Penny were teleported to an icy area. There were some tall walls around them, and they were covered in ice. Penny exclaimed while looking straight ahead, "There they are!" Berry and Dotō were standing in the center of nine hexagon-shaped stone pedestals that were colored differently. The red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple pedestals formed a hexagon around the black, white, and pink pedestals. Berry said evilly as she noticed the circular indentations on the pedestals, "We'll finally get the treasure, Dotō!" She placed each orb in the respective-colored pedestal, and something happened! Sunlight shined down on the area, and the orbs began to glow! Kiyo asked as he noticed the temperature changing, "Why is it starting to feel warmer?" Dotō exclaimed with a furious facial expression, "The treasure is a heat generator! That's what the orbs are needed for?" Kiyo said as the protagonists walked towards Dotō, "Apparently, that's not what you want. You're going down, Dotō!" Berry shouted while jumping into the air, "We'll see about that!" Berry yelled with a mean facial expression, "Ice Style: Ice Spikes!" She threw kunai knives at the ground, there were tiny blue orbs attached to them! The kunai knives created walls of spikes around the protagonists, and Berry laughed evilly. Then, she used the Ice Scythe Jutsu! A cold blizzard occurred, and the cold winds were slashing the protagonists! Dotō shouted with a vicious look on his face, "Twin Dragon Blizzard!" Black dragons appeared from his hands, and they slammed into the protagonists! Also, some of the ice spikes were destroyed. Berry walked towards everyone, and she was preparing to attack! Berry asked Ichigo while watching her struggle to stand up, "Any last requests for me, Ichigo?" She replied while tears ran down her face, "I'm defeated, Berry." The princess evilly smirked, and she pulled out a kunai knife! Ichigo exclaimed while smiling, "Now, Kiyo!" He shouted loudly, "Zakerga!" Zatch fired a beam of lightning from his mouth, and it struck the yin-yang symbol on Berry's armor! The lightning pierced through the armor, and the symbol shattered into dust! Then, the rest of Berry's armor fell apart! She was only wearing her white bikini, and the princess groaned in frustration. Ichigo pulled out a red perfume bottle with a cherry scent, and she sprayed the perfume all over Berry! This perfume was created with Ichigo's power of love, and it made Berry faint!

Naruto and Zatch ran towards Dotō, and they had serious looks on their faces. Naruto's red chakra surrounded him, and a golden aura surrounded Zatch! While the boys were running, they were making a Rasengan! The nine orbs glowed brighter, and they sent their energies into the Rasengan! Zatch exclaimed while getting the orbs, "Dotō, your cruelty to Berry ends here!" Sunlight shined off the ice walls, and Naruto's Rasengan turned into a Rainbow Rasengan! He said while striking Dotō in the chest, "This is for everything that you did to Berry!" The Rasengan shattered his armor, and a colorful explosion occurred! Dotō's headband was covered in pink flames, and he began to disappear. Ichigo picked up all of the orbs, and she put them in her red handbag.

All of the other protagonists came running, because they heard the explosion. Sakura cheered while seeing Naruto smile, "You beat him, Naruto!" Sasuke told Zatch with a confident smile, "I could sense your golden chakra, Zatch. You could be just as powerful as Naruto." Mint asked while looking down at Berry, "Is she all right?" Penny responded while smiling happily, "She's just unconscious, that's all." Kakashi led everyone to the Konoha boat, and they were feeling very strong. Naruto carried Berry in his arms, and he looked happy.

When everyone was on the wooden boat, it was headed to Mochinoki Harbor. Penny sat on a crate next to Naruto, who was still holding Berry in his arms. Naruto told Penny in a calm tone, "No matter what, I never lost hope that Berry would be back to normal. A few seconds later, Berry slowly opened her eyes. She asked Naruto while smiling, "Naruto, did you save me from Dotō?" Naruto replied while grinning happily, "Yes, Berry! Believe it!" They both stood up, and Berry kissed Naruto on the lips. Sakura said nicely, "Well, someone likes him." Naruto returned the kiss, and he laughed. Rundo looked at them, and he smiled. He thought to himself, "You taught me what love is, Princess. Interestingly enough, you've finally learned what it is."

A/N: How was Chapter 17? Will two intimidating people finally cross paths? What will happen when they do? Find out in Chapter 18!


	18. Chapter 18

Ichigo made it back to the house with all of her friends, and she smiled happily. Kiyo asked with a smile as he opened the door, "Wasn't that a crazy adventure, Ichigo?" She replied while being followed by her friends as she entered the house, "Yeah, Kiyo. That was a very cold battle." Mint added as she looked at Berry, "At least Berry's not evil anymore." Lettuce asked with a nice facial expression, "To celebrate our successful adventure, can we have a picnic?" Zatch exclaimed while thinking of yellowtail fish, "Lettuce is right, Kiyo! We should have a picnic in the park!" Berry told Naruto while kissing him on the cheek, "That would be fun, Naruto! In fact, we should have two picnics! One group can be at the park, while the other group can have some fun at a carnival!" Naruto shouted with an excited facial expression, "That's awesome, Berry! You and Penny can go to the carnival with my squad, while Zatch's group can be in the park! That's awesome! Believe it!" Pudding explained with a cautious facial expression, "Last time we went to the carnival, two mamodo teams were causing trouble. Don't let your guard down, guys." Naruto looked confident, and everyone started trying to find items that would go into two brown, wooden picnic baskets.

Meanwhile, a black limo was at a red light in the city of Mochinoki. Brago and Sherry looked out the windows, and they had stern looks on their faces. Sherry asked while looking bored, "Are you sure that there's a mamodo in this town, Brago?" He responded coldly, "Lately, I've been sensing many types of energies. They might be mamodos, but I'm curious about all of these ninjas appearing in this town." Sherry added while holding the black book, "It doesn't matter who we're up against, because they're all going to lose against us." Brago stayed silent, but something caught his eye. Three people were walking on the sidewalk, and they carried some intimidating weapons. Also, they had Sand Village headbands to prove that they were shinobi. Then, the stoplight turned green. The black limo headed north, and Brago folded his arms.

Elsewhere, Gaara and the other Sand Siblings were walking down the sidewalk. Temari asked Kankuro while noticing the black limo, "Did you see what was in that limo, Kankuro?" He responded with a confident smirk on his face, "Yeah, those guys have a book like Zatch's. Speaking of that little kid, I hope that he didn't lose to anyone." Gaara said harshly while removing the cork from his gourd, "Baki sent us back here, because he wants us to eliminate a dark mamodo. The one in that black limo had eyes of pure viciousness, and I think that's who we're supposed to eliminate." Gaara made some of his sand take the appearance of a mamodo's spell book, and he helped his siblings teleport into a tornado of sand with him.

Ichigo's group had finished packing their picnic basket with food, and they were at the grassy park. Zatch said while taking some cheese sandwiches out of the picnic basket, "These look really delicious!" Kiyo told Zatch with a grin on his face, "You can thank me, Zatch! I made them, and I heated them up in the microwave." Ichigo told everyone while smiling, "These chocolate chip cookies are really tasty!" Everyone ate the chocolate chip cookies, and they nodded in agreement. Lettuce and Mint ate the vegetable salad, and they seemed to enjoy it. Zakuro and Pudding ate some rice balls, while Tart wished up some hamburgers. Kish used a duplicating spell from his black book, and there were tons of hamburgers!

Naruto's group had their picnic in the shade of a tree, and they sat down on the grass. Sakura asked Sasuke as she looked happy at the sight of the Ferris wheel, "Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel with me, Sasuke?" He replied in a bored tone, "No thanks." Sakura looked disappointed, and she ate some dumplings. Naruto, Berry, and Penny took some chocolate brownies out of the picnic basket, and they happily ate them. Kakashi stood against the tree, and he ate a loaf of bread. Sasuke ate a rice ball, and he looked up at the sky.

Meanwhile, Brago and Sherry decided to look for mamodos in a forested area. The chauffer asked while stopping the car, "Is this where you want to go, Miss Sherry?" She responded with a serious facial expression, "Yes, Charles. We'll be back, so don't go anywhere." Brago thought to himself, "This is the Black Forest. I'm sensing some strange energy, but it's unusual." The stern duo walked into the Black Forest, and they were amazed by the small amount of sunlight that faintly shined down on it.

Elsewhere, the Sand Siblings were at the clearing in the Black Forest. Gaara thought to himself as he noticed burn marks in the shape of a spell book on the ground, "Somebody was here, and it looks like they weren't strong enough to win against their opponent." Temari explained in a calm tone, "I'm sensing some chakra, and it's coming from the eastern direction." Kankuro thought to himself while smiling arrogantly, "They're here." Brago and Sherry came out of the giant shadows of trees, and they looked really serious. Sherry told Gaara as she noticed his book, "I don't know if your mamodo is one of those people standing behind you, but you better give us your book." Gaara looked angry, and he took the cork off of his gourd! He explained while holding the brown book, "I don't take orders from anyone, especially overconfident fools." Sherry groaned in anger, and she opened the black book! Sherry shouted fiercely, "Gigano Reis!" Brago unleashed a giant ball of gravity from his left hand, but Gaara's sand shield blocked it! Sherry wondered with a shocked facial expression, "He didn't cast a spell, so how did he do that?" Gaara said with a mean look on his face, "Sand Shower." The wall of sand fired hundreds of sand bullets, and Brago was struck by some of them! Sherry screamed furiously, "Gravirei!" The intense gravity tried to push down Gaara with all of its pressure, but the sand immediately created a dome to protect him!

Mint asked Lettuce while they sat down on the pink tablecloth with everyone, "Lettuce, are you remembering what happened in this park?" Tart said with a smile on his face, "Can you start from the beginning, Lettuce?" She told Tart while having a flashback, "The day before we crossed paths, I met a mamodo named Kolulu in this park. Her book owner's name was Lori, and she didn't know about the mamodo battle. When Lori read the first spell, Kolulu transformed into a nightmarish demon! That spell unleashed her bad personality, and she had huge claws. When it wore off, Kolulu couldn't remember anything. She realized that all of the destruction was because of her, so she wanted me to burn her book. I unwillingly burned it, and I was crying. Kolulu gave us a reason to stop all the bad mamodos, and we always manage to defeat them." Tart replied in awe, "Whoa. That sounds awesome. You know, I'm technically responsible for Zatch and Ichigo's victory against Robnos." Everyone smiled, and they drank bottles of water.

Berry told everyone as they went to the cotton candy concession stand, "I'm just remembering the time that Mint saved us from Purio." Sakura asked with a grin as the owner of the stand gave her a cup of pink cotton candy and a spoon, "Isn't that the kid who chased you through the snowy forest, Berry? Didn't he use sludge powers, like you said?" Penny told everyone while getting a cup of blue cotton candy, "Purio mistook us for Mint, and she actually showed up! Mint defeated him, and we were so happy." Kakashi thought as he read a book called _Make-out Mew Mews and Mamodos_, "Those five girls are the descendants of the girls that defeated an evil queen 1,000 years ago." Laila was with them, and she turned around to see the child mamodo with Audrey! Rundo said in an emotionless tone, "I helped Princess Shirayuki escape from Zofis, because of love." Everyone got their cotton candy, and they walked back to their picnic basket.

Elsewhere, Brago and Sherry were amazed by Gaara's sand defenses. Sherry yelled loudly, "Oruga Reis!" Brago quickly fired a purple beam of gravitational energy from his right hand, and it struck Gaara!" Sherry shouted with a merciless look on her face, "Gigano Reis!" Brago unleashed a giant purple ball of gravity from his hand, and it struck Gaara! His book was struck, too! Sherry told Brago as they walked towards the shattered Gaara, "That's strange, Brago. His book isn't burning." Then, the book crumbled into sand! Gaara's sand armor broke away from his face, and Sherry was amazed to see that they had been attacking a sand shell the entire time! A sand tornado appeared behind Sherry, and Gaara appeared unharmed! Sherry wondered with a look of complete disbelief, "That's one of our strongest spells, so how is he still alive? Is his mamodo able to use spells from inside that gourd?" Kankuro explained while smirking, "The sand is acting of its own accord. It's like a living thing, and it'll always come to Gaara's defense. He carries the sand in the gourd on his back, and Gaara can use his chakra to manipulate the sand. By the way, he's only been beaten by one team in this lifetime." Temari asked Gaara in a sweet tone, "Can you just attack their book, and end this fight? Brago will disappear, based on what I've heard about mamodos."

Gaara responded with a harsh facial expression, "Burning that book would be too boring. These guys looked at me the wrong way, so they're going to die." Brago said while folding his arms, "If you think that you can kill us, then go ahead and try." Sherry screamed with strong emotions, "Raja Reis!" Brago fired a huge ball of gravitational energy into the sky, and black needles of gravity came down above Gaara!" Brago explained with a menacing facial expression, "There's no blind spot in this spell, and it's deadly accurate!" Tons of gravity needles struck the area where Gaara was standing! Sherry said as a smokescreen occurred, "Well, that's the end of him." When the smoke cleared, Brago and Sherry were stunned to see a hard shell of sand protecting Gaara! He said with a brutal facial expression, "Instead of gravity, let's use a spell that causes blood instead." Sherry looked into Gaara's fierce eyes, and she froze up. Brago told Sherry as he stood next to her, "This guy would be able to beat all the mamodos, if he was in the tournament." Gaara shouted furiously while directing his right hand at the stern duo, "Sand Coffin!" A large amount of sand constricted Sherry and Brago, which caused them to look frightened of Gaara's power. The sand ninja told them while he looked annoyed, "I could cover up your mouths, but that would be boring." Gaara screamed with strong emotions, "Sand Burial!" The sand's immense pressure crushed Brago and Sherry, which caused them to scream in pain. The sand had damaged the black book, so it began to burn. Temari said while she walked away with her siblings, "Our mission is accomplished."

Ichigo and her friends made it back to the house, and they were all happy. Kiyo said while sitting down on the couch, "That was the best picnic ever!" Ichigo sat down on the couch, and she kissed Kiyo on the lips. Ichigo told him while she blushed, "I'm glad that we spent the day together, Kiyo." Zatch added while looking happy, "I'm glad that we had a break from fighting!"

A/N: How was Chapter 18? Will two people finally settle a feud between their clans? Who encounters Zeno in Konoha? Find out in Chapter 19!


	19. Chapter 19

Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten were standing on a rooftop in the city of Mochinoki. Rock Lee exclaimed with a determined facial expression, "Today, I shall finally meet the girl that has mastered the Primary Lotus! She might be a former student of Guy-sensei, so that is even better!" Neji said with a stern facial expression, "You can do what you want, but I didn't come here to waste time. I have some business to take care of, so stay out of my way. Mint Aizawa is from a clan of thieves that stole some of the Hyuga clan's techniques, and she's going to suffer the consequences. Also, her ancestors annihilated some members of the Hyuga clan at one point." Neji used his Byakugan ability to see 1000 meters straight ahead, and he saw the suburbs. He thought while jumping down to the sidewalk, "She's probably hiding in the suburbs, but I will find her." Neji ran in the western direction, and he had a serious look on his face.

Meanwhile, the protagonists were visiting the Mochinoki Museum that was located in the western half of the city. Ichigo exclaimed in amazement as she looked at some fossils, "Wow, these fossils are three-thousand years old!" Zatch said with a scared face as he looked at a painting that featured a strange man, "Wow, his eyes seem so real! I hope he's not a mamodo that can disguise itself as a painting!" Lettuce smiled as she saw a painting of the Mew Mews with their spell books. She said while reading the golden plaque that was directly below the painting, "The Mew Mews helped Zatch Bell save the world from a terrible person known as Deep Blue. They are five beautiful girls, and I've met them." Mint added with a happy facial expression as she stood next to Lettuce, "Danny seems like a nice person, but I know who you're interested in." Lettuce blushed, because she didn't want to tell Mint about the person that she liked. It would seem really weird, if this news reached Ichigo's ears.

Elsewhere, Zeno and Dufort were at the borderline between Konoha and Mochinoki. Dufort asked with a calm facial expression, "Why do want to enter Konoha, Zeno?" He responded with an evil smirk on his face, "Remember when those sound ninjas invaded Mochinoki? Well, we can't let that happen again. They need to learn that there's a price to pay for not knowing their place. These Leaf shinobi probably know where the sound ninjas are hiding, so let's get some information." Dufort completely understood Zeno's reason, and they walked through the forest to reach Konoha. Zeno thought as he clenched his fists, "They don't have to right to invade our village, and I'll get back at all of them for doing that!" Dufort wondered while sensing something, "Why would they be in such a huge group?" Zeno saw the entrance gate to Konoha up ahead, and he smirked viciously.

Neji arrived at the dry riverbed, and something felt really strange to him. He wondered with a startled look on his face, "Why am I sensing some unusual energy in this area?" Suddenly, his Byakugan showed him the events that happened at the dry riverbed! He exclaimed while looking up at the bridge, "There's that thief from the Aizawa clan! I can't believe that she just watched those three people take down a duo with ice powers! Well, that says many things about her." Neji sensed some energy from another location, and he went towards that area.

Meanwhile, all of the protagonists left the museum. They felt hungry, and a concession stand was nearby. Kiyo told Ichigo as he remembered something, "When we had to save the Shemira statue from those burglars, your shuriken spell kept them from getting away with it." Ichigo replied while kissing Kiyo on the lips, "Thanks, Kiyo. We make a good team." Mint told them with a confident look on her face, "Well, I'm really powerful. I've easily taken down all of my opponents." A voice said from the treetops, "That's a huge lie, especially from someone like you." Zakuro looked up to see Neji Hyuga, and he had his arms folded. Mint exclaimed while Neji jumped down to the ground, "I remember you! You're the guy who hates the Aizawa clan!" Neji explained while he went into a combat stance, "Before this argument gets physical, let me give you some advice. Walk away now, Mint. You know that your clan is full of thieves, and you're one of them." Mint looked shocked, and Pudding looked angry. Neji continued to explain, "Your own abilities weren't powerful, so you stole abilities from those mamodos! Just admit it, Mint! You feel inferior to them, don't you?" Mint knew about her ancestors, and she trembled in fear. She said nothing in her defense, but Pudding looked really angry. Neji explained with a serious facial expression, "You're nothing but a copycat that just mimics what everyone else can do. My eyes tell me that you created many techniques, but they couldn't measure up to what your friends can do. Mint, you're just a worthless failure. You always will be, and that will never change." Tears formed in Mint's eyes, while Pudding tightly clenched her fists. Neji said while activating his Byakugan, "You don't want to let your friends down, but you're a sniveling thief like your ancestors! You probably feel like running away from me, because you know that you'll die. You know that everything that I've said about you is true. Whether you like it or not, you already know that you hide behind thievery and lies." Pudding exclaimed with tons of anger, "That's enough of out your mouth, so shut up!" Neji looked over at Pudding with an annoyed facial expression.

Mint thought as she wiped away her tears, "Pudding, you're right." She told Neji with a serious look, "I'm going to make you regret opening your mouth, Neji." Mint screamed fiercely as her blue book glowed, "Dareido!" She fired a blue liquid from her mouth, and it struck Neji's feet! He wondered curiously, "What is this stuff, and why is it so sticky?" Mint shouted with strong emotions, "Raja Biraitsu!" Mint's blue eyes started glowing, and she unleashed blue laser beams of energy from her eyes! The laser beams hit Neji, and he was pushed backwards! He managed to break free from the sticky liquid, and Neji prepared to use the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms attack! He ran towards Mint, and he struck all 64 of her chakra points! Mint winced in pain, as she struggled to stand up. Neji ran towards Mint, and he was about to strike at her heart! Mint looked at him with a fierce look in her eyes, and Neji's hand stopped moving! He wondered in frustration, "What's wrong with me? Why do I seem so frightened of her eyes?" Mint's blue book began to glow, and a blue aura surrounded her! Neji said in a shocked tone, "That's impossible! Her chakra is supposed to be disabled, or is that even chakra at all?" Mint shouted loudly, "It might be the Hyuga way to look down on people with similar techniques, but it's not my way!" A Rasengan appeared in Mint's left hand, and it was turning multiple shades of blue! Mint screamed while attacking Neji with it, "This technique is the Sapphire Blue Rasengan!" A blue explosion occurred, and everyone covered their eyes. When the explosion was over, Neji's headband was on fire! He told Mint as he disappeared, "Well, your determination won against my intelligence."

Elsewhere, Zeno and Dufort stood in front of Konoha's gate. Zeno asked as he looked straight ahead, "What's going on?" Dufort replied emotionlessly, "It's an army of 900 sound ninjas, Zeno." Dufort opened the white book, and had a stern facial expression. Dufort said angrily, "Zakerga." Zeno fired a white beam of lightning from his hand, and it annihilated 800 of the soldiers! Kabuto groaned in frustration, "I didn't expect one of those mamodos to be in my way." Zeno explained as he glared at the remaining soldiers, "Leave now, or you'll end up just like those twins who suffered the consequences of disobeying me!" One soldier exclaimed, "If he killed Sakon and Ukon, then this kid is way above Jonin level! Let's get out of here!" Zeno said as the 800 sound headbands began to burn, "After the sound ninjas are completely eliminated, we'll deal with the other lands."

A/N: How was Chapter 19? Will Zatch and the Mew Mews encounter their first enemy from the Rain Village? Who is he? Find out in Chapter 20!


	20. Chapter 20

Rain poured down immensely on the city of Mochinoki, and the sky was filled with gray rain clouds. The city looked dark, and people on the sidewalk were holding umbrellas above their heads. Hyde and Eido walked down the sidewalk, and they had serious looks on their faces. Eido asked while he remembered something, "Hey, Hyde. Are you sensing any energy from a mamodo?" Hyde replied in a bored tone, "Eido, I hope that you're finally getting serious. I've been sensing unusual types of energy for the fifth week in a row. When I sense some strange energy, I'll be able to pinpoint its exact location." Eido explained nicely, "You know, I was thinking about that green-haired girl who had wind spells like ours. She seemed nice, and I need a girlfriend." Hyde thought as he slapped his forehead in frustration, "Just when I thought that he was getting serious, Eido's still thinking about girls. Although, I think that Lettuce might be able to help him. She's like that pink-haired girl, so a unique energy level like that shouldn't be too hard to track down." The duo had green umbrellas above their heads, and they continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Meanwhile, four shinobi entered the city of Mochinoki. Three of them were wearing yellow stitched-up shirts, and they had breathing masks in front of their mouths. The fourth person had green hair, and he had brown eyes. All of the shinobi were wearing headbands that identified them as Rain ninja from Amekagure. Aoi Rokusho asked with an evil facial expression, "We're finally in Mochinoki. Oboro, do you really think that there are powerful shinobi in this city?" Oboro responded with a mean facial expression, "I'm not sure, but I've been hearing rumors about a green-haired girl that is supposedly skilled with plant and wind abilities, a purple-haired girl with gravity abilities, a blue-haired girl that can manipulate water and ice, a blonde girl with lightning abilities, and a red-haired girl with fire abilities." Aoi thought to himself as his group walked through the city, "They seem like powerful opponents, but most rumors are never true." When I can detect a large amount of chakra, I'll be able to find one of these girls. This will be interesting."

Elsewhere, Lettuce and the other protagonists stayed inside the house. Ichigo said to Kiyo with a disappointed facial expression as they sat together at the dining room table, "It's raining heavily out there, so we can't go out on a date." Kiyo replied as he kissed her on the cheek, "At least our first kiss happened in the snow, instead of in the rain." Ichigo smiled, and she blushed. Lettuce thought as she looked out the window, "I wonder how he's doing. If we ever crossed paths again, I'd be really happy." Zatch asked while noticing that Lettuce was daydreaming about something, "Why are you smiling, Lettuce?" She exclaimed in a startled tone, "Nothing, Zatch! I just don't like this rain." Mint commented in a sarcastic tone, "Wow, something's not on your mind at all." Pudding and Zakuro asked Ichigo while they walked over to her, "Ichigo, can't you just use your fire powers on the rain clouds?" Ichigo acted angry about the rain, and her spell book turned red! She ran out into the rain, and Ichigo looked up at the clouds. She screamed angrily, "Gadyuusen!" She unleashed a fireball from her right hand, and it exploded on contact with a rain cloud! The heat from the explosion caused the rain clouds to slowly evaporate, and Ichigo smiled. She walked back into the house, and the other protagonists were pleased. Mint told everyone in a calm tone, "Let's get something to eat, because I'm hungry." Everyone left the house, and they noticed that the ground was filled with puddles of water.

Hyde shouted with a stern facial expression as he folded up his umbrella, "Eido, I just sensed some unusual energy! It probably belongs to Lettuce, so let's head towards the nearest spot to meet her!" Eido replied while cheering excitedly, "I'm finally going to have a girlfriend! Let's go find her, Hyde!" Suddenly, Lettuce appeared behind Eido! She said nicely, "Hi, guys." Eido wondered with a shocked look on his face, "How did you appear out of nowhere?" Hyde thought while thinking that something was wrong about this situation, "Something's not right about Lettuce." She asked while looking happy, "Do you know where I live?" Hyde immediately noticed something wrong, and he punched Lettuce in the stomach! Eido asked with a confused look, "What's going on?" Hyde explained while glaring at the fake Lettuce, "That's not Lettuce, Eido! For one thing, she wouldn't be walking around without her spell book! Secondly, Lettuce's hair is green! This fake one has brown hair!" Oboro said with a menacing look on his face, "Well, you guys saw through my disguise. My name is Oboro, and my squad split up to eliminate five powerful girls!" Eido said while opening the green spell book, "Dude, you seem like a maniac to me."

The real Lettuce added as her group crossed the bridge that divided the city from the suburbs, "He's right! I don't know who the guy with the breathing mask is, but he's going down!" Lettuce yelled while opening her green book, "Jikirga!" She fired a green beam of wind energy from her hand, and it struck Oboro! Eido also used the Jikirga spell, and Hyde struck Oboro with the same attack! Lettuce shouted with a fierce facial expression, "Gigano Doremikeru!" Lettuce fired giant green projectiles from her hands, and they were shaped like music notes! Oboro took immense damage from the attacks, and the green music notes created vibrations that threw his senses off-balance! He wondered as he felt dizzy, "Why is everything spinning?" Lettuce and Hyde used the Jikirga spell at the same time, and a green blast of wind energy occurred! The power of the blast burned Oboro's headband, and he began to vanish. Eido whispered in amazement, "Whoa, that's so freaky." Lettuce told Eido and Hyde as they looked at her, "We're a good wind combination." Eido asked while closing his book, "Lettuce, do you want to get some yellowtail burgers with us?" She replied while sunlight shined down on where everyone was standing, "Sure, Eido! That sounds great!" Everyone else agreed, and they headed to a restaurant.

A/N: How was Chapter 20? This is the start of the Rain Saga. Will Pudding and Zatch discover that the rain gave them an advantage? Find out in Chapter 21!


	21. Chapter 21

Kiyo, Zatch, Ichigo, and Pudding were walking down a street in the suburbs. Everyone had a brown paper bag in one hand, and all four bags were filled with groceries. Ichigo said with a happy look on her face as she looked up at the sun, "This sunny weather is a nice change from the rain, Kiyo." He replied nicely while opening the golden spell book, "You're right, Ichigo. This weather is perfect for dating, too." Pudding thought with a jealous look on her face, "Lately, most of the attention has shifted to Zatch and the others. I feel really overshadowed, and it seems like I'm mostly in the background." Zatch asked Pudding to get her attention, "Hey, Pudding. Remember how Lettuce took down that guy from the Rain Village? Since he showed up, this probably means that his buddies are also here." Pudding nodded in agreement, since she started watching the show _Naruto_ with Zatch on Saturday mornings. Ichigo told her friends while smiling, "Well, most of these ninjas have shown up in groups. I can see why you would jump to that conclusion, Zatch." The four protagonists didn't know that another freaky thing was about to happen, and they continued to walk home with their groceries.

Meanwhile, Mint was relaxing at the beach with Lettuce and Zakuro. Mint said with a smile as she relaxed on a beach chair that was under an umbrella, "I'm so glad that we can spend time at the beach!" Zakuro replied calmly while putting on some sunscreen, "Well, it's a good way to wait for any enemies." Lettuce was wearing a green bikini, and she was lying on her back in the sand. Lettuce thought as she looked up at the sky, "Eido seems like a good person. He only uses Hyde's wind powers to get things that he wants, but he never uses them to hurt innocent people." She smiled happily, and Lettuce began to drift off into a deep sleep. Zakuro wondered while looking concerned, "Is Lettuce still under the effects of that elixir from the winter resort?" Mint responded sarcastically, "Yes, she is. I'm sure she's not thinking about what happened yesterday."

Elsewhere, the three remaining Rain shinobi from Amekagure were viewing the suburbs from the treetops. Aoi explained with an evil look on his face, "It looks like we've found some of those heroes. Although, I was thinking that they would be some awe-inspiring warriors. Instead, they're just a bunch of brats." Kagari replied viciously, "Don't worry about anything, Aoi. Oboro told us that there were five girls, but we only found two of them. I'll eliminate these two, and Mubi can find the other three." Aoi liked that plan, and his teammates jumped down into water puddles from the rainstorm that occurred yesterday. Aoi thought with a wicked grin on his face, "These two pawns are so stupid. After they lose, I'll eliminate all of the trash."

Pudding wondered as she looked really cautious, "Why do I feel like something bad is about to happen?" Kagari shouted loudly, "Earth Style: Haze Clone Technique!" Ichigo exclaimed fiercely while opening her red book, "It looks like someone's about to challenge us to a battle!" Kiyo turned around, and he looked scared. Hundreds of Kagari's clones were heading towards the group, and they were appearing from even the smallest drops of water! Pudding shouted angrily, "Zakerga!" She unleashed a golden beam of lightning from her hand, and it struck some of Kagari's clones! The beam destroyed their arms, but the haze clones regenerated them! Ichigo wondered while looking frustrated, "What are these clones made of?" Kagari continued to use water puddles to make more clones, and he laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, Lettuce dreamt about her days back at Café Mew Mew. In her dream, Lettuce was in her waitress outfit. Mint said calmly while giving Lettuce a metal tray that filled with glass plates, "Please don't break these plates, Lettuce." The green-haired girl took the tray, and she walked towards a table. However, Lettuce tripped over a chair! The tray was airborne, and the plates began to fall out of the sky! Suddenly, green winds perfectly stacked some of the plates down on each table! Also, the green winds created a floating cushion to keep Lettuce from hitting the ground. Eido told Lettuce as he walked into the restaurant with Hyde, "You're very clumsy, but you're still a beautiful babe with green hair." Lettuce replied with a smile as she blushed, "Thanks, Eido!" As Eido walked towards her, Lettuce felt her heart beat. She walked towards him, and Lettuce adjusted her glasses. Eido looked into her green eyes, and he was about to give her a kiss on the lips.

Mint exclaimed in reality, "Lettuce, wake up!" Lettuce woke up, and she yawned loudly. Then, she stood up. Lettuce asked nicely, "What happened while I was asleep?" Mint responded to tease Lettuce, "You were blushing about your boyfriend, Eido." Lettuce shouted defensively while blushing intensely, "Well, he's very cute. I like his usage of Hyde's wind powers, too." Mint said jokingly, "You probably wish that he was taking you away into a green tornado of wind, don't you?" Lettuce responded while starting to daydream, "Well, he helped me defeat Oboro."

Mubi asked evilly while appearing from a water puddle, "You're the girls that defeated Oboro?" Lettuce explained while getting her green spell book off of a beach chair, "Well, someone helped me defeat him." Mubi said menacingly, "I heard every word of your conversation, and your boyfriend must be really dumb!" Lettuce shouted with an angry look on her face, "No one talks about my future boyfriend like that! Take this!" Lettuce used the Jikirrei spell, and three tornadoes formed a triangle around Mubi! They smashed into him with their immense wind pressure, and his headband began to burn! Mubi groaned while vanishing, "I was just joking around, and the brat gets angry about it." Zakuro wondered while looking up at the sky, "What's happening in the suburbs?"

Ichigo shouted angrily, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" She jumped up into the air, and Ichigo unleashed ten fireballs from her mouth! They eliminated some of the clones, but Kagari kept on making more! Kiyo shouted as he noticed that houses were nearby, "Jikerdor!" Zatch shot out a yellow ball of light from his mouth, and Kagari's massive army of clones was glowing yellow! Kiyo explained sternly to Kagari, "Jikerdor has turned your army into a bunch of magnets!" Pudding immediately yelled as she opened the yellow book, "Electrical Magnet!" A golden sphere appeared between the two groups, and Kagari's massive army was drawn to it! Since they were like magnets, all 300 clones were sucked inside of the sphere! It grew large, and a golden explosion happened! Kagari's headband was burnt in the process, and he began to disappear.

Zakuro's group teleported to the suburbs, and they had smiles on their faces. Zatch asked Lettuce while smiling at her, "Did you encounter an evil ninja, Lettuce?" She replied with a content smile on her face, "I defeated him, Zatch." Zakuro told Ichigo while looking around, "It looks like you guys defeated a Rain ninja, too." Ichigo explained as she looked at Pudding, "Thank Pudding for destroying the clones, because her spell actually eliminated all of the clones!" Mint noticed someone standing on top of tree, and she glared at them. The person glared back, and he looked cocky. Aoi thought as he vanished into a puff of smoke, "Those brats are lucky, I'll say that. Tomorrow, they won't be so lucky."

A/N: How was Chapter 21? Will a fierce battle take place? Will some powerful techniques be unleashed? Find out in Chapter 22!


	22. Chapter 22

Zatch and Ichigo were playing on the swings at the playground, and they had smiles on their faces. Ichigo thought as she looked up at the clear blue sky, "Today will be an amazing day! I hope my prediction is true!" Zatch asked in a curious tone as he looked at Ichigo, "Remember when we had to fight against Bari at the abandoned factory, Ichigo? Well, how did you make yourself appear in two places at once?" At first, Ichigo seemed confused by what Zatch was asking. However, she quickly realized the technique that Zatch was talking about. She explained calmly, "That's the Emotion Clone Jutsu, Zatch. You probably think that I can't use two emotions at once, but that's what the Emotion Clone Jutsu is for. I've had an idea about a new technique involving all the Mew Mews, but I'm kind of worried that it won't work." Zatch replied as he got off the swing with a determined facial expression, "Don't worry, Ichigo! Be courageous, and you'll overcome anything!" Ichigo looked happy, and she walked with Zatch towards the bridge that led to the city.

Meanwhile, Aoi stood on a hill that overlooked the city of Mochinoki. He said aloud with a sadistic smile as he folded his arms, "Today, I'll destroy those brats! I'm a Jonin from Amekagure, so it won't be hard to annihilate a group of kids like them." As the wind blew through the air, moving the green grass on the hills, Aoi had an idea. He pulled out a black umbrella, and he set it down on the ground. He had originally been a ninja from Konoha, so Aoi probably knew the Clone Jutsu. He cloned the black umbrella into ten replicas, and he ran towards Mochinoki with them! Aoi thought while he laughed wickedly, "They're going to see that I'm far stronger than anyone that they've ever defeated!"

Elsewhere, Kiyo was talking in his room with the other Mew Mews. Lettuce asked while turning on the television in Kiyo's room, "Why do all these ninjas want to challenge us?" Zakuro explained while leaning against the door, "When we defeated Deep Blue at the winter resort, the entire world heard about it. Maybe these ninjas have their doubts about our abilities." Mint said with a sarcastic grin, "They think that they're tough, but we've been winning against all of them." Kiyo heard someone scream on the television, and he told Lettuce to turn up the volume. A news reporter explained in dramatic details, "Oh, wow! A strange man threw four umbrellas into the air, and a rainstorm of needles is terrorizing our city! Glass is breaking, cars are being destroyed, and stores are being damaged! I hope someone can end this madness!" Then the needles struck the news camera, which caused the camera's lens to break. Afterwards, static appeared on the television screen. Pudding told everyone while looking concerned, "Let's go find Zatch and Ichigo, guys!" Everyone agreed, and they quickly went downstairs.

Zatch and Ichigo decided to investigate the city, since they were hearing sounds of glass breaking. Zatch said with a serious facial expression as he saw the damaged city, "It looks like someone's been busy. I don't think that these needles belong to a mamodo, Ichigo." She replied while sensing tension in the air, "You're right, Zatch. Keep your guard up, because we don't know what to expect." Then, someone put their hand on Ichigo's shoulder! She quickly turned around, and the shop owner who sold the strange powdered cakes was standing there! Ichigo asked while noticing that the shop owner had a brown box with him, "What are you doing here?" He explained while adjusting his glasses, "I've searched forests throughout the world, and I used foreign berries to make powders for these cakes!" Zatch looked inside the cardboard box, and there were cakes in many different colors. The shop owner explained while looking serious, "These cakes are the equivalent of food pills, so don't treat this extra chakra as a joke. You'll have more power than the Eight Inner Gates." He walked back into his shop, which had surprisingly not taken any damage from Aoi's needles.

Meanwhile, Aoi wickedly grinned at the damage that he had caused to the southern part of Mochinoki. He shouted loudly, "Come on out, you worthless brats! I'll be happy to end your lives!" Ichigo angrily yelled from a distance, "Gigano Faigar!" She fired a red beam of fiery energy from her hand, and it was huge! The attack struck Aoi, and he seemed damaged by it! Mint exclaimed as her group found Aoi, "You're the person who's responsible for damaging the city!" Aoi replied as he pulled out the Sword of the Thunder God, "Well, prepare to die! I refuse to lose against a bunch of kids!" Kiyo thought to himself, "We need to find Zatch and Ichigo." Pudding quickly shouted, "Zakerga!" She unleashed a yellow beam of lightning, and Pudding made it strike the ground to create a smokescreen! Zakuro teleported the group to another location, as the smoke covered the area.

Ichigo was hoping that she had hit her opponent, and she seemed confident. Then, Zakuro's group teleported in front of Ichigo and Zatch! Kiyo said to Ichigo, "I'm glad that I found you, Ichigo." She replied to Kiyo and her friends, "The crazy shop owner gave us strange cakes, so eat them." Mint ate the blue cake, Lettuce ate the green cake, Pudding and Zatch ate both halves of the yellow cake, and Zakuro ate the purple cake. Ichigo had already eaten the red cake, and she noticed that an orange cake was still in the box. She used the Emotion Clone Jutsu to make a clone of herself, and it had orange hair. Its outfit was also orange. Ichigo's clone ate the orange cake, and the clone looked happy.

Aoi screamed viciously while finding the protagonists, "This is the end for all of you!" Zatch exclaimed while looking smart, "I have a plan, everyone!" Aoi yelled angrily, "Take this!" He used the sword to make a wave of electricity head towards the protagonists, but they jumped over it! Ichigo's red book began to glow, and she opened it. She yelled with strong emotions, "Faigar Kurou Chidori!" Ichigo's clone had an orange book, and it also began to glow! Her clone yelled, "Saisu Kurou Chidori!" Kiyo hollered loudly, "Zakerga Kurou Chidori!" Red lightning appeared in Ichigo's hand, orange lightning appeared in her clone's hand, and golden lightning appeared in Zatch's hand! They stood in a triangular formation around Aoi, and they struck him from six directions! Ichigo's red lightning was powerful, and it smashed through Aoi's sword! Red, orange, and golden explosions occurred, and Aoi screamed in pain. After the explosions faded, Aoi's headband was covered in flames. He wickedly told the protagonists as he disappeared, "In my opinion, you can probably surpass the legendary Sannin."

Ichigo turned around, and she saw Kish and Tart. Kish explained while looking carefree, "We've been hiding from all these ninjas, because we're studying their techniques." Tart yelled happily, "Wishirei!" The city's damage was completely reversed, and everyone seemed happy.

A/N: How was Chapter 22? Sorry about not updating last week. I was really busy. Anyway, Chapter 23 will be both main and filler. I've called this the "Rain Saga", and it is also the "Lettuce's Love" saga. Lettuce and Eido will finally reveal their feelings in Chapter 23, and a dark duo makes their debut.


	23. Chapter 23

The morning mist filled the air, as two people were walking towards the city of Mochinoki. They were both males, and both of the men had scratched marks on their headbands. One of them had a sharkskin sword with him, while the other man didn't have a weapon. Kisame asked with a mean look on his face, "Itachi, that town looks nothing like the village of Konoha! Is there a tailed beast in that town?" Itachi Uchiha replied with a calm facial expression, "I'm not sure, but I've been hearing things about strange children in that town. They're known as mamodos, and they have unique types of abilities. Despite the fact that they're children, the Akatsuki would benefit greatly from the power of these mamodos." The duo became silent, and they walked through the grass that stood before the entrance to the city. Kisame wondered with an evil smirk as he broke the silence, "We don't know what these mamodos look like, so how will we distinguish them from the human children?" Itachi responded coldly, "We'll just have to gather some information, Kisame."

Meanwhile, Ichigo and the other protagonists had woken up early for breakfast. Lettuce thought as she looked at the calendar for February, "Today is Valentine's Day, and that makes me feel really happy." Kiyo put some strawberry waffles in the gray toaster, and he waited for them to be finished. He asked Ichigo with a grin on his face, "Aren't you happy that it's Valentine's Day, Ichigo?" She replied while kissing him on the cheek, "Yes, Kiyo! Today will be great for everyone, and we've been fighting some tough battles. We should celebrate, since it's Valentine's Day!" Zatch suggested while the smell of strawberry waffles reached his nostrils, "We should tell the ninjas about this! Besides, I'd like to see what Konoha looks like!" Lettuce explained calmly, "You guys should go without me, because I have some business to take care of." Mint added sarcastically, "Wow, Lettuce. You definitely don't have a special person for Valentine's Day." Lettuce blushed, because she was thinking about Eido. However, she didn't know how Ichigo would react. Since Eido kidnapped Ichigo once, they weren't exactly friends. (For those of you who don't remember, see Chapter 7 of The Book Of Emotions.) Lettuce told everyone while walking out of the house, "I hope everyone's happy in Konoha!"

Elsewhere, Eido and Hyde stood on the rooftop of the abandoned building in the city of Mochinoki. Hyde asked Eido with a stern facial expression, "You know that today is Valentine's Day, right?" Eido replied with a confident facial expression, "Yeah, I know. It's the perfect day for me to make Lettuce become my girlfriend!" Hyde said harshly while seeing couples on the sidewalk, "You need to give her a present, genius. Apparently, girls like receiving nice gifts." Eido thought as he noticed all the stores on the other side of the street, "This present will be awesome, and Lettuce will love it!" Eido used Hyde's wind powers to suck merchandise out of the stores, and everything flew up to a corner of the abandoned building.

Itachi and Kisame walked into a large bookstore, which also had a coffee shop area. Suzy was looking at some manga books, and she turned around. She exclaimed with a scared look on her face, "You're Itachi Uchiha from the _Naruto _series! Please don't hurt me with your Tsukuyomi attack! If you hurt me, I'll tell Zatch and the Mew Mews to hurt you!" Itachi asked while walking towards Suzy, "Who are they?" Suzy handed the manga book that had chapters 1-5 to Itachi, and he began to look at it. Itachi thought as he read the book, "Mamodos have book owners, but the Mew Mews are able to act as the book owners and the mamodos. That's interesting." Suzy handed him the other manga volumes, and Itachi took them from her. He told her before he vanished into a puff of smoke with Kisame, "Since you're so frightened, I won't hurt your friends today. Besides, I also need to gather information on them." The Akatsuki duo disappeared into the smoke, and Suzy looked scared.

Meanwhile, Mint and her friends were eating the strawberry waffles. Zatch exclaimed with a happy smile on his face, "These waffles taste amazing, Kiyo!" He replied nicely, "Thanks, Zatch. Anyway, let's see if anything new is on television." Pudding turned on the television with the remote, and the anime channel was showing a long marathon of _Pokémon _episodes. Zakuro thought with a serious look on her face as she looked at the television screen, "Darkrai has the signature move Dark Void, so that can make its opponent fall asleep." Suddenly, Naruto appeared out of a puff of smoke with Berry and Penny! They stood in the middle of the living room, and everyone was surprised to see them. Naruto said while looking happy, "Hi, guys! I've been helping Berry and Penny get stronger, and they're doing great!" Penny exclaimed while hugging Zatch, "Happy Valentine's Day, my beloved Zatch!" Berry wondered while looking around, "Where's Lettuce?" Mint said while whispering in her ear, "She likes one of Ichigo's enemies."

Elsewhere, Eido and Hyde were deciding on what Lettuce should get. Hyde explained while throwing some presents off the rooftop, "Teddy bears are too typical, and Lettuce doesn't wear red clothing." Eido noticed a red heart-shaped box on the ground, and he picked it up. Lettuce was walking on the sidewalk below, and one of the white teddy bears landed in her arms! She wondered while looking up, "What's going on?" Lettuce flew up to the rooftop of the abandoned building, and she saw Eido. He exclaimed while looking startled, "Hey, Lettuce! Sorry about that!" She replied while blushing, "It's okay, Eido. This teddy bear is cute." Lettuce landed safely on the rooftop, and she noticed the heart-shaped box that Eido was holding. He said with a nice facial expression, "This is for you, Lettuce." She opened the box, and two green bows were inside of it! Lettuce exclaimed as she put them on, "Eido, they're beautiful!" She hugged him, and Eido blushed. He looked into her green eyes, and Eido kissed Lettuce on the lips! She closed her eyes, and Lettuce returned the kiss. She said in a calm tone, "I love you, Eido." Hyde smiled at them, and he looked up at the sky.

A/N: How was Chapter 23? Chapter 24 is the start of a new saga, and an evil mamodo appears for revenge. This saga focuses mostly on psychic spells, and some hypnosis will be involved. See the awesomeness in Chapter 24!


	24. Chapter 24

It was dawn time in the city of Mochinoki. Zatch and some of the other protagonists were drinking cups of tea at a place that looked similar to Café Mew Mew. Kiyo said with a smile on his face, "Wow, this chamomile tea is delicious!" Zatch exclaimed as he drank it fast, "Whoa, this tea is really hot! I didn't expect it to be so hot, Ichigo!" She explained as everyone sat down around a blue round table, "Zatch, that's why you shouldn't drink it so fast." Pudding added with a smile as a waitress put some plates of strawberry cakes on their table, "Don't worry, Zatch. This sweet cake will soothe your mouth." She picked up the silver spoon that was next to the blue plate, and Pudding fed Zatch some of the cake. He looked happy, and Zatch began to calm down. Kiyo thought as he looked around, "It's strange that we're the only customers in this café. Where is everybody?"

Meanwhile, Mint was training in the Barren Valley with Lettuce and Zakuro. Mint thought to herself as she folded her arms, "There's a new spell in my blue book, and I've been waiting to use it." She yelled fiercely, "Akur Rija Kiroda!" However, nothing happened. Lettuce shouted loudly while opening her green book, "Chaajiru Seishi Juron!" Interestingly enough, this spell didn't work either. Lettuce wondered while adjusting her glasses, "What's wrong with this book? I pronounced the spell correctly." Zakuro screamed with strong emotions, "Gyaru Dioga Reis!" However, this spell didn't work either! Mint said in an annoyed tone as she kicked a rock, "I really hate our new spells." Zakuro teleported out of the Barren Valley with her friends, because she had a strategy.

Elsewhere, Royal Highness was pretending to be a substitute teacher in Kiyo's school. He entered the classroom, and he had the pink spell book with him. Kane asked loudly while pointing at Royal Highness, "Are you our substitute teacher for today?" Royal Highness replied with a polite facial expression, "I guess you could say that. Let's just say that your teacher's asleep right now." In reality, Royal Highness used his hypnosis powers to make the real teacher fall asleep. Then, Royal Highness locked him in a storage closet. Royal Highness asked while hiding a sadistic smile, "Anyway, why is everyone here at an early time like this?" Suzy explained with an excited facial expression, "There are two reasons! First, five new students are joining our class today! Secondly, we're really excited about that!" Then, three more people entered the classroom. Kane asked with a surprised facial expression, "Who are those guys?" Royal Highness used his powers of mass hypnosis to make the entire class fall asleep, and he opened his pink spell book! Royal Highness screamed fiercely, "Psychic Dream Eater!" Pink bubbles surrounded the students, and their mental energies were being transferred into Royal Highness! He told the other members of the Saint Rose Crusaders to leave, and Happy Child teleported them out of the classroom.

Ichigo kissed Kiyo on the cheek, and she stared into his brown eyes. She said sweetly, "Kiyo, you're so amazing. Someday, you and I will get married." Kiyo exclaimed while blushing intensely, "What?" Pudding said nicely, "That's such a cute thing to say, Ichigo!" Zatch thought to himself, "Kiyo looks funny when he blushes."

Meanwhile, Zakuro and the other Mew Mews had teleported to the city of Mochinoki. Zakuro told the other girls with a serious facial expression, "Even though it's dawn time, the city shouldn't be this quiet. Something's wrong." Lettuce added while looking into the Mochinoki Mall, "Those people obviously aren't sleeping, so they're probably under some kind of a hypnosis spell." Zakuro yelled furiously as she opened her purple book, "Gyaru Dioga Reis!" This time, something did happen! A purple sphere of gravitational energy appeared in front of Zakuro, and it had the ability to teleport mamodos towards it! Royal Highness was teleported towards the sphere, and he seemed surprised. He said evilly while looking at the girls, "I hope you like my ability of mass hypnosis, because I've been absorbing mental energies from everyone in this city!" Someone asked from behind the antagonist, "Do you realize how foolish you are?" Royal Highness turned around, and Itachi Uchiha was standing there! Itachi told the Mew Mews while looking at Royal Highness, "Don't waste your time on someone who's worthless." Then, he used the Tsukuyomi!

Royal Highness found himself in a dark void! Then, 10 clones of Itachi began to stab him with swords! Royal Highness screamed in pain, and he was losing consciousness! In reality, he was trembling in fear! Then, he collapsed. When Zakuro opened her eyes, she noticed that Itachi had vanished! Lettuce wondered while looking curious, "Who was that guy?"

A/N: How was Chapter 24? Sorry if it seems short, but this is only the beginning. Will Kiyo be involved in another love triangle? Will a famous Genin squad finally appear? Find out in Chapter 25!


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto smiled happily, as he was in the Hokage's office. He hadn't gotten a mission in a while, so this seemed exciting to him. Naruto asked with a grin on his face, "What's my mission, Grandma Tsunade?" The fifth Hokage explained with a serious facial expression as she sat down in a chair behind her desk, "Well, this mission concerns your friends who live in Mochinoki city. I'm very worried about their safety." Naruto exclaimed in amazement, "Oh, no! Did something bad happen to them? Don't tell me that their books got burned, because that's even worse!" Tsunade replied calmly, "Nothing bad happened to them, so stop worrying. Anyway, there have sightings of Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki in that city. Your friends are strong, but they're probably not strong enough to go up against members of the Akatsuki. Itachi and Kisame have probably heard of those legendary orbs that your friends have in their possession, so you need to guard them. I've requested back up for you, too." Then, Team 10 entered the Hokage's office.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Pudding decided to train in the Barren Valley with Zatch and Kiyo. (A/N: For those of you who don't know, the Barren Valley is from the Pokemon series.) Ichigo exclaimed while noticing a new spell in her red book, "Ryuka Razu Gadyuu!" However, nothing happened. Ichigo wondered as she looked puzzled, "That's strange. Why didn't the spell work?" Kiyo replied with a smile as he remembered Zatch's third spell, "There are some spells that only work under certain conditions, and maybe it's because there isn't any fire in a place like this." Pudding shouted with strong emotions as she opened her yellow book, "Gigano Ganreizu Zakerga!" Interestingly enough, this spell also failed to have any effect. Zatch told everyone with a cheerful facial expression, "I have a great idea! Ichigo, do you have some of the orbs with you?" She responded nicely while getting the red, orange, and yellow orbs out of her red handbag, "Yes, Zatch. I don't know what you're thinking, but it seems like you have a plan." He told Ichigo to cast the spell again, and she followed his instructions. Ichigo shouted angrily, "Ryuka Razu Gadyuu!" Suddenly, Ichigo unleashed a huge red vortex of fire from her mouth, and it obliterated a large amount of rocks! Pudding used the newest spell in her yellow book, and something happened this time! She fired a massive amount of electrical bullets from her mouth, and they completely destroyed some giant boulders!

Elsewhere, Lettuce and Mint were training in the autumn-colored woods with Zakuro. Lettuce thought to herself as she looked at her green book, "I wonder if that new spell will work this time." Unknown to the trio, Itachi and Kisame were watching from behind a nearby a tree. Mint said to Zakuro with a nice facial expression, "I'm sure that this new spell will work, Zakuro! After all, it's not hard for me to manipulate water." Kisame exclaimed while coming out from behind the tree, "Well, we've ran into another person who thinks that they've mastered the water element! My name is Kisame, and I'm one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist!" Mint responded in a sarcastic tone, "Wow, you seem really scary." Lettuce shouted fiercely, "Juron!" Giant roots appeared out of the ground, but Kisame slaughtered them with his Samehada! He shouted evilly while making some hand signs, "Water Release: Exploding Water Shock Wave!" Kisame unleashed a giant surge of water from his mouth, and it created a giant tidal wave! Zakuro, Mint, and Lettuce flew into the air, and they stayed up in the sky! Kisame created two water clones of himself, and the tidal wave had turned the battlefield into a small version of an ocean! The girls flew back down to the battlefield, and they stood on the water. Kisame told them while snickering viciously, "You've fallen into my trap! Water Prison Jutsu!" Kisame and his clones made three water prisons, and the girls were trapped! He asked Itachi while looking back at him, "Should we extract their unusual tailed beasts, Itachi?" He responded with a stern facial expression, "Their powers are at strange levels, and those strange energies don't seem like they belong to any tailed beasts." Mint thought as she was in the water prison, "There has to be something that can get me out of here!" At that moment, Mint remembered her new spell!

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were running through the forest with Naruto. Ino asked with a curious facial expression, "Naruto, who are your friends in Mochinoki?" Shikamaru commented with a bored facial expression, "I heard that one of them is a chick who can manipulate shadows, but she's not from the Nara clan." Choji said while smiling, "Hopefully, this city has some potato chips." Naruto explained to his friends as they saw Mochinoki coming into their view, "They're the heroes who stopped Deep Blue from annihilating the entire world, and they've got amazing powers!" Ino shouted with an amazed facial expression, "Now I know who you're talking about! That guy named Kiyo Takamine is one of those heroes! He's more amazing than Sasuke, and I hope that he's single!" Naruto thought with an embarrassed facial expression, "Oh, boy. Ichigo's really going to hate Ino."

Meanwhile, Ichigo looked really happy. She told Kiyo with a sweet look in her eyes, "This is amazing, Kiyo! Pudding and I have learned some new spells, and we're really excited! When we encounter our next enemies, they'll be blown away! I'm really determined to take down those bad ninjas! Ichigo's determination caused her hair, her outfit, and her book to turn orange! A new spell was also in her orange book, and Ichigo decided to test it out! Suddenly, Happy Child teleported in front of them with Blue Bayou and Sweet Juliet! Ichigo asked while going into a combat stance, "What are you doing here?" Happy Child explained while looking sadistic, "Yesterday, a strange guy used his weird mind powers to make Royal Highness fall into a coma! We've come to eliminate you, because we think that he was sent by you!" Kiyo said defensively, "We don't know what you're talking about, but you seem like a really bad guy!" He shouted with strong emotions, "Zakerga!" Zatch unleashed a beam of lightning from his mouth, but the evil trio dodged it! Blue Bayou slammed his fist into the ground to create a chasm, and it almost reached the protagonists! Happy Child screamed loudly, and he unleashed ultrasonic sound waves from his mouth! The sound waves were immense, and everyone covered their ears! Happy Child explained as he looked cocky, "There's no way that you can win!" Naruto shouted while he was jumping into the air with a large army of clones, "Hey, you jerk! Never underestimate your opponents!" The large army of 100 clones slammed themselves into Happy Child, and the real Naruto grabbed his scepter! He exclaimed while breaking it in half, "Your evil magic is useless now, you jerk!"

Blue Bayou tried to run towards the clones to help Happy Child, but he felt like he was immobilized by something! Shikamaru explained while standing behind him, "You're movement is restrained by Shadow Possession Jutsu, you know." Sweet Juliet turned around, and Ino used the Mind Transfer Jutsu on him! Ino fainted, and Choji caught her. Blue Bayou asked Sweet Juliet in a brutal tone, "What's wrong with you?" Sweet Juliet explained while being possessed by Ino's soul, "Your teammate can't hear you, so you should just give up." Shikamaru used the Shadow Strangle Jutsu on Blue Bayou, and a shadowy hand reached for the antagonist's neck! Ino released the Mind Transfer Jutsu from Sweet Juliet, and her soul returned back to her body. Ichigo yelled with a determined facial expression, "Let's see if this spell works! Raja Ganzu Seishiru!" Then, something awesome happened. Three orange spheres surrounded the Saint Rose Crusaders, and they were carried up in the air to form a triangle! The orange spheres also had the ability to neutralize an opponent's abilities, so Happy Child couldn't teleport. He shouted while looking annoyed, "Well, that was a sneaky attack!" At that moment, the three orange spheres slammed into each other! An orange explosion occurred in the sky, and the Saint Rose Crusaders screamed in pain!

Elsewhere, Mint was hoping that her new spell would work. She had the blue orb in her back pocket, so she felt somewhat happy. Mint screamed with strong emotions, "Take this, Kisame! Akur Rija Kiroda!" A blue ball of energy appeared in the middle of the ocean-like battlefield, and Kisame laughed. He shouted with a sadistic facial expression, "Don't insult me with your simple tricks, little girl!" The blue ball of energy began to absorb all of the water, including the three water prisons! The Mew Mews were freed, and the blue ball of energy also absorbed water from the river that was down below! Also, it absorbed energy from Kisame's water clones! Then, the blue ball of energy slammed into Kisame! A blue blast occurred, and everyone covered their eyes! When the smoke cleared, Kisame looked like he had taken tons of damage from that attack! Itachi thought as he used his Sharingan to predict the future, "Unfortunately, Kisame won't survive against Lettuce's new spell. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to refer to it as an ultimate jutsu." Lettuce shouted with a furious facial expression, "Chaajiru Seishi Juron!"

Suddenly, the trees were glowing with a green aura! This spell had the power to make trees emerge from underground, and they appeared behind the Mew Mews! Lettuce absorbed energy from her newly created trees, and she manipulated the plant energy to form a giant green tornado around Kisame! He screamed with a shocked facial expression, "This isn't chakra at all, so my Samehada can't absorb it!" At that moment, the green tornado turned into a green explosion! The green light was extremely bright, and a massive amount of wind pushed everyone else back against the trees! When the bright light faded, Kisame was lying on the ground. His scratched headband was covered in green flames, and he began to disappear. Kisame shouted with a vicious look on his face as he disappeared, "Tell the mamodo named Bari that I'd like to fight him someday. It would be a clash of raw power."

Zakuro noticed that Itachi was still standing there, and she glared at him. Itachi explained as he walked away, "Don't be alarmed, Zakuro. I'm not going to fight you. After all, I realized something. You've been fighting many shinobi, so I want to see what you had to go through. That's why I'm going to track down your most powerful mamodo enemy." Zakuro responded calmly, "Well, good luck with that." The Mew Mews parted ways with Itachi, and they headed back home to Kiyo's house.

Naruto yelled excitedly as he looked up at the blue sky, "All right, guys! We won against those jerks!" Shikamaru said with an annoyed facial expression, "Even after you win a fight, you're still loud." Choji added as he noisily ate some potato chips, "Well, at least we beat those guys." Ino said to Kiyo with a flirtatious smile as the group walked to the house, "Wow, you're so smart and handsome." Ichigo exclaimed while looking jealous, "Keep your hands off my boyfriend, Ino!" She responded in a defensive tone, "Well, at least I have long hair! Besides, Kiyo and Zatch are so talented!" Kiyo told Ino while he looked happy, "Ichigo's my girlfriend, you know." Zatch added while looking at Ino, "You have a rivalry with Sakura, and Ichigo is probably more talented than both of you." Pudding asked Shikamaru and Choji with a confused facial expression, "Is Ino always like this?" Shikamaru told her as he looked up at the clouds, "If you say one bad thing about Sasuke, then she'll get really mad." Pudding giggled, and the group walked back to the house.

A/N: How was Chapter 25? Will Sasuke hear the news about Itachi being seen in Mochinoki? What will happen when Itachi meets Deep Blue? Can the Mew Mews win against Itachi? Find out in Chapter 26!


	26. Chapter 26

Ichigo was back at the house with all of the other protagonists, and she wanted to hear about what Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro did yesterday. Zatch asked Lettuce with a smile as he sat down at the dining room table with everyone else for breakfast, "Did anything interesting happen yesterday, Lettuce?" She replied in a nice tone, "Well, we battled against some enemies named Itachi and Kisame." Zatch exclaimed with a shocked look on his face, "Lettuce, those guys are powerful members of the Akatsuki! They're part of a group that's focused on using their powers to achieve world domination!" Mint commented in a sarcastic tone, "Wow, Kisame really frightened me with his giant Samehada. I'm so afraid of people with scratched forehead protectors." Kiyo told everyone with a stern facial expression, "We don't have any information on the Akatsuki, but I think that we can get some answers in Konoha." Zakuro added calmly, "Itachi's headband had the symbol of Konoha, and Tsunade probably knows something. We should head to Konoha." Pudding exclaimed happily as she put some plates of pancakes on the table, "Well, we can't investigate for answers if we're hungry. After all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Everyone smiled, and they started to eat their strawberry pancakes.

Meanwhile, Itachi had been reading about the adventures of Zatch and the Mew Mews in their famous manga series. He thought to himself with an emotionless facial expression, "Apparently, their most powerful opponent was known as Deep Blue. He wanted to destroy the world with his abilities of annihilation, but Zatch defeated him. I'm interested in seeing if Deep Blue is actually powerful. This book claims that his book was burned at the winter resort, so he probably got sent back there. I'd like to see how my Sharingan will fare against Deep Blue's annihilation-based abilities, and I'll probably extract some of his chakra in the process." Itachi was in the city, and he was standing on the sidewalk. The winter resort was a far distance from where he was, but Itachi still decided to walk to that location.

Elsewhere, Naruto was back in Tsunade's office. He seemed satisfied by the fact that he helped his friends take down the Saint Rose Crusaders, but he forgot about the legendary orbs. Tsunade explained with a serious look on her face as she was sitting behind her desk, "Well, it's unfortunate that you didn't encounter Itachi or Kisame. At least your friends are safe, Naruto." He responded with determination in his voice, "Don't worry about them, Grandma Tsunade! You know, Zatch and Pudding defeated their evil brother named Zeno! Mint saved Princess Shirayuki from a guy named Purio; Lettuce took down a tough guy named Rodeaux, Zakuro destroyed Riou, and Ichigo made Fango feel the pain of her fire powers! I watched their battles from the top of a cliff, and it was so cool when they defeated Deep Blue!" Tsunade said with an annoyed facial expression, "Naruto, be quiet! Look, just tell your friends to be protective of those legendary orbs!" Naruto agreed to that, and he zoomed out of the Hokage's office.

Kiyo headed to Konoha with his friends, and they all had smiles on their faces. Ichigo exclaimed fiercely, "When we get there, I'll show Ino that I deserve Kiyo more than she does!" Lettuce asked Kiyo with a curious look on her face, "Kiyo, what's Ichigo talking about?" Kiyo explained while looking embarrassed, "Naruto's friend has a crush on me, and Ichigo's really jealous." Mint commented nicely, "Well, you are Ichigo's boyfriend. When you two kissed after defeating Deep Blue, it was actually a nice sight to see." Then, everyone arrived in Konoha. Lettuce said while looking amazed, "Konoha is very different from Mochinoki, but it still seems like a nice place." At that moment, Ino came to greet the group. She said flirtatiously to Kiyo, "Hi, handsome. I'm guessing that you came to see me." Kiyo replied to be polite, "Well, that's one of the reasons why we're here." Ino told him while she let her hair down, "Kiyo, I'm glad that you came to see my beauty." Ichigo shouted while looking angry, "Back off, Ino! He's my boyfriend, and he loves me!" Ino retaliated by saying, "At least I don't have cat ears." Ichigo was really offended, and Mint had to restrain her from attacking Ino. Then, Zakuro teleported the group away from Konoha! Before they were gone, Naruto came running towards the other protagonists. He managed to grab Zatch's hand, so Naruto was teleported away with everyone else. Ino stood there with a puzzled facial expression on her face, and she seemed shocked.

Meanwhile, Itachi had finally arrived at the winter resort. However, it was now being used as a springtime resort. The grass was green, flowers were blooming, the sky was blue, and the trees had been replanted to create the nearby forest. Suddenly, a dark void appeared on the ground! Deep Blue rose up from it, and he had a mean facial expression. Itachi said coldly, "Hello, Deep Blue." The former antagonist responded with an evil look on his face, "I don't know who you are, but I have no business with you. I'm only interested in annihilating Zatch Bell and those worthless Mew Mews! Then, I'll destroy this world." Deep Blue pulled out his black spell book, and Itachi made some hand signs.

Deep Blue shouted angrily, "Teoradisu!" A black sphere surrounded Itachi, and black lightning electrocuted him! However, it was only a shadow clone. The real Itachi was behind the sphere, and he didn't seem impressed. Deep Blue explained in a cruel tone, "That's an interesting technique, but you're still going to die." He shouted in a brutal tone, "Raajia Radisu!" Deep Blue fired a black beam of energy at Itachi, and the beam could follow its opponents! Itachi used the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and the beam hit him! An explosion occurred, and Deep Blue looked emotionless. When the smoke cleared, Itachi was unharmed! A clone had been struck by the attack, and Deep Blue groaned in frustration. Itachi told him while looking serious, "You're very foolish, Deep Blue. You're so predictable." Itachi didn't want to waste his energy, so he used the Tsukuyomi on Deep Blue! The former antagonist found himself in a dark void, and 100 clones of Itachi were stabbing him with swords! In reality, only one second had passed. The former antagonist fell to the ground, and he was unconscious. Itachi walked towards Deep Blue, and he picked up his black book. Unknown to Itachi, the book was still powered up by the black orb. Itachi absorbed the book's dark chakra, and a black aura surrounded him!

Elsewhere, Ichigo and the other protagonists finally made it to the springtime resort. Ichigo shouted while sensing some evil chakra, "I have a bad feeling about this, Zakuro! She responded as she noticed that Deep Blue was unconscious, "Well, you can thank Itachi for giving you that bad feeling." Kiyo said while having an amazed facial expression, "That's Itachi Uchiha, I'm guessing." Itachi turned around, and he glared at the protagonists. He explained while tension filled the air, "This is not the energy of a tailed beast, but it seems intense. Let's see how this dark chakra affects my abilities." Ichigo thought as she looked into Itachi's eyes, "No matter how much power he has, we will take him down."

A/N: How was Chapter 26? This is part one of the Itachi saga finale. Some deadly techniques will be revealed, and the protagonists shall unleash some powerful spells. Will good prevail over evil? Will an unexpected surprise happen? Find out in Chapter 27!


	27. Chapter 27

The protagonists glared at Itachi with serious looks on their faces, since he had absorbed dark chakra from the black orb. Itachi explained in a calm tone while looking at the group, "I've finally met all of the famous heroes, it seems. You must have a reason for tracking me down." Zatch exclaimed while clenching his fists, "Itachi, you're part of the Akatsuki! That's a good reason for us to take you down!" Ichigo added while looking confident, "We're going to win against you, Itachi!" He responded coldly to Ichigo, "Well, let's see if you can take me down." Itachi made some hand signs, and he used the Phoenix Flower Jutsu! Itachi unleashed ten fireballs from his mouth, and Zakuro opened her purple book. She yelled fiercely, "Ion Gravirei!" An immense amount of gravitational pressure crushed the fireballs, and they were eradicated! Mint shouted with strong emotions, "Ganzu Gikor!" She fired ice shards from her mouth, but Itachi didn't take any damage from them! Lettuce used the Ganzu Jurago spell, and she shot out green seeds from her hands! They exploded when they made contact with Itachi, but he still wasn't hurt! Kiyo thought as he began to realize something, "That dark chakra is the main source of his power, so we need to find a way to eliminate it." Itachi shouted with an evil look on his face, "Fire Style: Black Fireball Jutsu!" He made some hand signs, and he unleashed a giant black fireball from his mouth! It moved fast, and the fireball struck the protagonists! However, their books were still intact. Itachi thought to himself while looking serious, "I won't let these fools win against me."

Meanwhile, Anko Mitarashi was in Lady Tsunade's office. Anko asked with a curious facial expression as she read some files of Zatch and the Mew Mews, "How did these kids manage to take down all of these enemies? I'm really surprised that Zatch took down Orochimaru!" Tsunade responded as she put the Third Hokage's crystal ball down on her desk, "Well, they're not exactly normal kids. An ancient legend claims that the jutsu of many shinobi are actually based off of the spells of many mamodos. Also, those legendary orbs came from the mamodo world. They're powerful, and the Akatsuki has probably set their sights on those orbs."

Elsewhere, Berry and Penny were heading towards Mochinoki. They had been taking care of a mission in the Land of Greens, and they were on a boat that was sailing towards Mochinoki. Penny said while looking happy, "Princess, we actually took down those three criminal brothers! They seemed really tough, but we took them down!" Berry replied as she looked up at the sky, "At least we can see our friends in Mochinoki! I wonder what they're doing right now."

Ichigo said as she struggled to stand up, "You're not going to win, Itachi!" He replied with a harsh facial expression, "You just took tons of damage, Ichigo. I've been planning to eliminate you." A voice shouted fiercely, "That's not gonna happen!" Ichigo turned around, and Naruto was standing there! He explained as he made a shadow clone, "Before you left, I managed to grab Zatch's hand!" Itachi shouted while making hand signs, "Fire Style: Black Fire Blast!" He unleashed a huge blast of black flames at Ichigo, and she did something strange! Ichigo threw the black orb at the attack, and the orb was absorbing the energy of the attack! Kiyo and the other protagonists managed to stand up, and they saw what was going on. Kiyo shouted at Ichigo while looking shocked, "Ichigo, what were you thinking?" She replied while looking serious, "Wow, your memory is bad. These orbs have many different powers, and I took a risk. I'm glad that it worked, too.

Besides, we're a team. That's why I'll always protect you until the very end, Kiyo!" Zatch added while glaring at Itachi, "This guy might have some new jutsu, but we can still cast spells! Also, we have new techniques! We just have to believe in ourselves, and we'll win!" Ichigo felt angry, and her book began to glow in different shades of red and orange! Everyone else noticed that their books were glowing different shades of their respective color, too! Itachi seemed somewhat surprised by this, and something was happening to him! He exclaimed while noticing his dark chakra was fading away, "This can't be possible! I absorbed most of the black book's energy!" Ichigo shouted loudly as her book glowed, "Shin Arusemu Gadyuusen!" She unleashed an intense beam of fire from her left hand, and Itachi took an immense amount of damage! Mint yelled furiously, "Shin Kurou Zonis!" She unleashed a giant blue vortex of energy from her mouth, and it smashed into Itachi! The vortex also smashed through some trees, too. Lettuce screamed with fury, "Shin Doragunon Dionaguru!" Her strength and speed increased to extremely high levels, and Lettuce's fists were surrounded with a green aura! She quickly ran towards Itachi, and she punched him in the chest! Itachi took lots of damage from her punches, but he was still standing. However, he didn't have any chakra to use. (A/N: Shin-level spells are the most powerful spells, and they cause their opponents to lose their energy.)

Pudding hollered while her yellow book glowed, "Shin Renzu Chidori Zakerga!" Pudding charged up yellow lightning in her left hand, and she was charging up golden lightning in her right hand! She slammed her hands together, and the lightning was now golden! She headed straight for Itachi, and Pudding struck him in the chest! Kiyo noticed that Zatch's new spell looked exactly like Pudding's spell, and he read it. The same thing happened, and Zatch also struck Itachi in the chest! Zakuro shouted with a fierce facial expression as her purple book glowed, "Shin Nyuutsa Psyraku!" Her psychic clone appeared, and it fired a pink sphere of energy at Itachi! When the pink sphere hit Itachi, a huge pink explosion occurred! When the smoke cleared, Itachi was laying on the ground in pain. He said weakly while coughing up blood, "At your skill level, you would be able to take down anyone. I didn't use my Sharingan, because it causes pain after it's activated. Also, I wanted to see if you could unlock your most powerful spells. Plus, I was planning on saving my techniques for Sasuke's revenge."

Naruto told everyone to keep their guard up, and he made three shadow clones. Suddenly, Sasuke was standing behind the group with Sakura, Laila, and Kakashi! He asked with an amazed facial expression, "Where was that huge amount of chakra coming from, Naruto?" He replied while walking towards the fallen Itachi, "The Mew Mews unleashed tons of power, Sasuke." Kakashi thought as he saw Itachi lying on the ground, "They managed to defeat Itachi? These mamodos are impressive." Naruto grabbed Itachi's headband, and he put a paper bomb on it! After four seconds, the paper bomb exploded! Itachi's headband was being consumed by the flames, and he began to disappear. Sasuke yelled as he noticed Itachi, "That's my older brother! Why did you guys defeat him? I was planning to get my revenge against him, you know!" Zakuro responded calmly to Sasuke, "He's a member of a criminal organization, and he might have burned our books." Zatch added as he glared at Sasuke, "You couldn't defeat him at the hotel, Sasuke! Remember when Naruto and Jiriaiya saved your life? Well, we probably kept you from being dead! Don't be angry at us!" Ichigo exclaimed with determination as she smiled, "Well, we defeated a member of the Akatsuki! Now, my main focus is showing Ino that she can't have Kiyo!" Sakura thought as she looked surprised by Ichigo's determination, "Wow, Ino must've made Ichigo really mad." The group walked away from the resort, and everyone headed back to Konoha.

A/N: How was Chapter 27? That ends the Itachi saga! The next chapter is just a filler chapter, and it shows what Sakura and Laila have been up to. Have they been training? What are their spells? Find out in Chapter 28!


	28. Chapter 28

Sakura and Laila were going to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, and they heard their stomachs growl. Laila told Sakura with a smile on her face, "I like miso ramen, Sakura. I've only tasted it one time, so I don't really remember how it tasted." Sakura replied as she held the purple book in her hands, "You'll like miso ramen, Laila. I just hope that you don't eat ten bowls of it like Naruto does." Laila asked while seeming curious, "Sakura, do you like Sasuke? You're always happy when you're around him, so that's why I'm assuming that you like him." Sakura responded while blushing, "Well, he's really talented. Also, he had the highest scores in the Academy." Laila thought to herself as they reached the ramen shop, "Sakura's a happy person, but we need to get stronger. If an evil shinobi invades the village, we need to be powerful enough to stop him. There's something else that I need to discuss with Sakura, too." The girls sat down on some stools, and Sakura told Teuchi that she wanted two bowls of miso ramen.

Meanwhile, the Mew Mews were in the Hokage's office with Kiyo, Zatch, and Tsunade. Ichigo wondered while looking at Tsunade, "Why did you call us into your office, Lady Tsunade?" Kiyo added while closing the door, "I'm guessing that this is something serious, since we were called into your office." Tsunade explained as she sat behind her desk with a stern facial expression, "When you were fighting all of those mamodos, all of the shinobi in the Five Great Nations were sensing those powerful energies. When you were fighting Deep Blue, the entire world saw the golden blast of energy." Mint asked while looking bored, "I don't mean to be rude, but what's your point?" Tsunade explained as she opened up a blue folder with files of Zatch and the Mew Mews, "You've taken down some tough opponents, and you seem stronger than an elite team of Jonin. That's why you've all earned the title of Sannin, and Mochinoki is now an ally of Konoha." Pudding exclaimed happily, "Wow, that's great! Thanks, Lady Tsunade!" Before she could reply, Pudding ran out of the office with everyone else.

Elsewhere, Kakashi brought Naruto and Sasuke back to the place where they first became Genin. Sasuke asked while looking serious, "Why are we here, Kakashi?" He explained while pulling out a book, "When Zatch and the Mew Mews defeated Itachi, you seemed really angry about that." Naruto added while looking at Sasuke, "He could've killed them, you know! At least they took him down before he could hurt anybody!" Sasuke replied while looking serious, "Naruto, you wouldn't understand. He annihilated my clan, and he spared my life. I've waited all this time to seek my revenge against him, but your friends had to be the ones to kill him!" Kakashi explained as he told Sasuke to calm down, "Sasuke, put yourself in their place for a moment. They've fought against tough enemies, and those kids are really strong. At your skill level, you probably wouldn't be able to beat any of them." Sasuke walked away from Kakashi, and his fists were clenched.

Sakura and Laila finished eating their bowls of ramen, and they left the ramen shop. Laila said as she looked at Sakura, "We need to get stronger, Sakura. There are evil shinobi in other villages, and they could attack us at anytime." Sakura told Laila while smiling, "Well, there aren't any evil shinobi around here. Besides, there's no one to battle against." Laila looked at everyone that was walking by, and she noticed a duo with an orange spell book. They were both females, and the girls had groceries in their hands. Sakura asked while walking up to them, "Can we have a battle? We have a spell book, too." Megumi replied nicely, "Well, let's go into the forest. We shouldn't let any innocent people get hurt." Tia thought as she looked at her opponents, "These guys better not be evil." Laila thought as she followed Sakura, Megumi, and Tia, "Hopefully, we won't look like weaklings."

Meanwhile, Ichigo walked to the entrance gate with her friends. She said with a happy look on her face, "When we get home, we'll all have cake to celebrate our new positions as Sannin!" Lettuce added as she looked content, "Well, a higher position means that more ninjas might come after us. We should be cautious, Ichigo." Mint said in a teasing tone, "If you don't watch out, Ino might steal Kiyo from you!" Then, they crossed paths with Team 10. Ino said to Kiyo with a happy smile as she hugged him, "Hi, Kiyo! I've been waiting for you!" Shikamaru and Zakuro said at the same time, "Here we go again." Ichigo exclaimed while glaring at Ino, "Get your own boyfriend, Ino! Kiyo loves me, and he always will." Ino replied while glaring at Ichigo, "You're pretty confident, cat girl! Let's settle this, and the winner will get Kiyo!" Ichigo felt jealous, and her book turned green! Her outfit and her hair turned green, too. Ino ran towards Ichigo, and she tried to punch her in the face! Ichigo shouted while dodging Ino's punches, "Dioga Juron!" Giant roots came out of the ground, and they constricted Ino! She managed to cut them with a kunai knife, and Ino was free! She tried to kick Ichigo, but she kept on dodging her attacks. Ichigo exclaimed with a fierce facial expression, "Jikirrei!" Three wind tornadoes formed a triangle around Ino, and they struck her with their immense pressure! Ino fell to the ground, and she gave up. Choji whispered to Shikamaru, "Man, Ichigo is scarier than Sakura!" Ichigo left the village, and she kissed Kiyo on the lips.

Elsewhere, Sasuke walked through Konoha. He wondered while thinking about Zatch and the Mew Mews, "How did they become so strong? Their types of jutsu have different names than the typical types of jutsu, and they defeated Itachi. Kakashi was right. Their skill levels could even surpass the greatest shinobi."

Sakura and Laila stood on the left side of a clearing in the forest, and Megumi and Tia stood on the right side of the clearing in the forest. Sakura and Megumi exclaimed simultaneously, "Let's begin!" Megumi shouted with strong emotions, "Saisu!" Tia unleashed an orange crescent-shaped beam of energy from her left hand, and Laila dodged it. Sakura yelled fiercely, "Migurun!" Laila fired a purple beam from her moon wand, but it was really weak. Tia hardly felt a thing, and she was angry. She exclaimed with a frustrated facial expression, "Come on, Sakura! Put more emotion into your spells! Use more energy, and they'll get stronger! Sakura thought while calming down, "She's right. I need to focus my chakra." Sakura focused all of her chakra into her spells, and she placed her right hand on the purple book. The book felt Sakura's intense energy, and some new spells had been written! Sakura shouted with a confident look, "Gigano Migurun!" Laila shot out a purple beam of energy from her wand, and this time it was bigger! Megumi shouted to counter the attack, "Ma Seishield!" Tia created a circular shield, and it stopped Laila's attack! Sakura told Megumi as they went their separate ways, "Thanks for helping us train, Megumi." She replied happily, "You're welcome, Sakura! Keep practicing your spells, and you'll get stronger!"

A/N: How was Chapter 28? It's a filler chapter, but the next arc will have someone else searching for the orbs. Will they have the ability of controlling bugs? Find out in Chapter 29!


	29. Chapter 29

Mint sat down on the couch with Kiyo, and they were talking about the nine legendary orbs. Kiyo told Mint with a serious look on his face, "I don't know why Zofis wanted to collect those orbs, but he probably didn't plan on using the orbs for good intentions." Mint replied after she drank some tea, "The orbs have many different abilities, Kiyo. They might have a strange connection with the spell books, because they helped us use those powerful spells against Itachi." Kiyo said as he changed the subject, "You know, we've encountered many enemies. They've used tons of different techniques, so we're probably going to experience more surprises in the future." Ichigo came downstairs, and she had a smile on her face. She shouted happily, "Kiyo, we are going to have fun today! I'm so excited!" Kiyo asked curiously, "What are we doing today, Ichigo?" She explained in detail, "Well, we're going to the Insect Forest! It's filled with bugs, but they're harmless. I heard that there's a rare insect in that forest, and it's called the Bikochu Beetle!" Mint said in a sarcastic tone, "Wow, you really know how to find exciting places. It's way more fascinating than the botanical gardens."

Meanwhile, Lettuce and Zatch were at the playground in Mochinoki. Lettuce said while she smiled, "We haven't been here in a while, Zatch." He responded excitedly, "You're right, Lettuce! The playground has some new toys, too!" Lettuce noticed that there were several beehives around, and Zatch was pointing at one. Lettuce told Zatch in a calm tone, "We shouldn't disturb those bees, Zatch. They might get aggressive, and we could get stung by them. Bees make honey, and you shouldn't disturb their beehives." While Lettuce was explaining everything, Zatch was shaking all ten of the beehives! He shouted happily, "Lettuce, these beehives are making buzzing noises!" Swarms of bees emerged from the beehives, and they formed a large group! Lettuce grabbed Zatch, and she opened her green book. The bees charged at the duo, and Zatch looked afraid. Lettuce shouted fiercely, "Jikirrei!" Three green tornadoes of wind surrounded the large swarm of bees, and the tornadoes slammed themselves against the bees! While the bees were distracted, Zatch and Lettuce managed to run away.

Elsewhere, three shinobi from Iwakagure were using the Hiding in Camouflage Technique. Jibachi asked his siblings as they were standing on tree branches, "Isn't that girl one of the famous heroes?" Kurobachi added with a grin on his face, "She has one of those spell books, so she must be powerful." Suzumebachi thought to herself with an evil smirk on her face, "She's one of the Mew Mews, and rumors say that they have the six elemental orbs in their possession. The green orb is presumed to be extremely powerful, but it doesn't belong in the hands of a girl with a stupid wind attack like that. She destroyed our bees, so we'll get our revenge." Suzumebachi told her brothers to help her spy on Lettuce, and the trio jumped down from the treetops.

Pudding and Zakuro were also downstairs, and they were eating breakfast. Pudding asked as she ate some toast, "What's so cool about a forest of insects, anyway?" Ichigo replied with a puzzled facial expression, "I don't know, but it seems interesting. You know, there could be an evil mamodo team that has the ability to manipulate bugs. Wouldn't it be exciting to encounter unusual enemies like that?" Suddenly, Zatch and Lettuce ran into the house! Zatch said to Ichigo with a confident smile, "I heard what you said, Ichigo! Well, every enemy that we've encountered is unusual. Anyway, what's going on?" Ichigo told Zatch that they were going to visit a forest full of insects, and he seemed excited. Lettuce thought to herself with a sad facial expression, "Oh, no. We'll encounter tons of bugs. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was still in Konoha. He was walking through the forest, and he was thinking about the Mew Mews. He said aloud, "Zatch and the Mew Mews defeated Itachi, so I'll never get my revenge! Just because they have spell books, it's like every bad shinobi in the world wants to challenge them. I'll get stronger, and they'll regret the day that they killed Itachi." A voice asked from nearby, "You know about those brats, too?" Sasuke said while pulling out a kunai knife for protection, "Yeah, I know about Zatch and the Mew Mews. Anyway, show yourself!" Zofis came out from the shadows of the nearby trees, and Koko was with him. Zofis explained with an evil smile on his face, "You obviously hate Zatch and the Mew Mews. Well, that makes us allies." Sasuke told Zofis while glaring at him, "I won't join forces with a weakling like you. I don't know why you hate those guys, but they're my enemies." Koko said maliciously as she glared at Sasuke, "We're really strong, so don't underestimate us at all. If you join us, then we'll make sure that you get your revenge. Sasuke, you can't run away from your desires of revenge. That's what you want, isn't it?" Koko held out her hand as a symbol of trust, and Sasuke thought about it for a few minutes. Koko told him with a confident smirk on her face, "You'll obtain tons of power, and you'll be able to annihilate the Mew Mews." Sasuke said while grabbing Koko's hand, "I'll team up with you, but don't get in my way." Koko replied while a smile formed on her face, "Yes, Sasuke." The trio disappeared into the darkness of the forest, but they didn't know that Kiba and Akamaru had been watching them from behind a bush.

Elsewhere, Suzumebachi and her brothers were standing on Kiyo's rooftop. Jibachi said while he became frustrated, "They need to leave, so that we can take those orbs!" Suzumebachi replied while glaring at him, "Relax, Jibachi. We're targeting the green-haired girl, and we'll make her tell us where the orbs are." Then, she heard something. Kiyo's group walked out of the house, and everyone had a smile on their face. Suzumebachi noticed that Ichigo had a red handbag with her, and the orbs were in it! Jibachi whispered as he also saw the handbag, "Should we target that girl instead?" Suzumebachi whispered quietly, "No, Jibachi. We'll stick with our original plan." She looked down at Lettuce, and Suzumebachi smirked evilly. She thought to herself as she vanished into a puff of smoke with her brothers, "Little girl, you're going to encounter the true power of bees."

A/N: How was Chapter 29? It's the Bikochu arc! I know that it is somewhat twisted, but it will make sense in the future chapters. What does Suzumebachi have planned for Lettuce? Will Mint and Lettuce get into a sticky situation? Find out in Chapter 30!


	30. Chapter 30

The protagonists finally arrived at the Insect Forest, and this forest was far from the city of Mochinoki. Zatch shouted excitedly as he noticed different kinds of insects, "Wow, look at all these bugs! They're so cool, Kiyo!" He replied with an irritated look on his face as Zatch was trying to grab some blue beetles, "Zatch, don't mess with any of those insects! Some of these bugs can be very venomous, so stay away from any suspicious-looking bugs!" Ichigo commented while looking inside of her red handbag, "If one of these orbs reacts to an insect, I will be very surprised." Pudding wanted to get a good view of the forest, so she began to climb up to the top of a tall tree. However, Zakuro grabbed Pudding's hand! She said with a serious facial expression while pointing to a butterfly on the tree, "You could've crushed it with your hand, Pudding." Mint noticed that Lettuce was quiet as the group walked through the forest, and she wanted to know if something was wrong. Mint asked in a nice tone, "Lettuce, are you okay?" She responded with happiness in her voice, "Yes, I'm okay! Thanks for asking, Mint!" Lettuce thought to herself while a frown formed on her face, "We're in a giant forest, and we're surrounded by insects. Hopefully, there won't be any enemies here to challenge us. Ichigo should've just taken us all to the botanical gardens." Lettuce noticed that Ichigo had the orbs with her, and she had a plan.

Meanwhile, Suzumebachi and her brothers had been using the Hiding in Camouflage Technique again. Jibachi asked with a grin on his face, "Is it okay to strike the green-haired girl now, Suzumebachi?" She replied with an evil smirk while keeping her eyes fixated on Lettuce, "We can't strike her now, Jibachi. When she's alone, that's when we can attack her. Then, we'll take the orbs." Kurobachi added in a stern tone as the trio hid behind some bushes, "However, the cat girl has the handbag in her possession. How will the green-haired girl fit into our plan?" Suzumebachi explained as the trio kept an eye on Lettuce, "Don't worry, Kurobachi. She's a very important part of my plan, and she doesn't seem like the type of person who would try to kill somebody." Suzumebachi had an evil grin on her face, and the trio kept on watching Kiyo's group.

Elsewhere, Naruto was in the Hokage's office with Tsunade. She explained with a stern facial expression as she sat behind her desk, "Yesterday, Kiba told me that Sasuke has left the village." Naruto exclaimed in a shocked tone, "Are you serious, grandma? Sasuke left Konoha, but you said that Kiyo and Zatch made Orochimaru disappear!" Tsunade added in a calm tone, "They did make him disappear, Naruto. However, Kiba said that he saw Sasuke leaving with two people. According to his claims, they had a spell book with them." Before Tsunade could continue, Naruto ran out of the office. He thought as he ran downstairs to the entrance of the Hokage's mansion, "Why would Sasuke leave the village with a mamodo team? What do they want him? They're probably going to burn his headband!" Naruto remembered what happened with Itachi, and he ran to the bookstore for some information.

Kiyo's group arrived at a waterfall, and they found a hollow tree that was nearby. Ichigo explained as she smiled, "We can sleep in the hollow opening of that tree, and we have a convenient supply of water to drink. This will be the greatest adventure ever!" Kiyo replied while smiling at Ichigo, "Yeah, this could be fun." Zatch said as his stomach growled, "Guys, I'm feeling really hungry." Ichigo pulled out a wooden picnic basket from the red handbag, and some cheese sandwiches were inside it. Everyone sat down on the ground, and they were eating cheese sandwiches. Pudding noticed that it was now sunset, and she stood up. Pudding told her friends with a smile on her face, "This forest seems amazing, so I'll see what kinds of insects are out at sunset." Mint replied in a sarcastic tone, "The insects won't be hungry, and they won't think that you're on the menu for their dinner." Zakuro told Pudding with a calm facial expression, "I'll go with you, because most of these insects are probably carnivorous." Zakuro teleported away with Pudding, and everyone else seemed happy.

Meanwhile, the Iwakagure trio was hiding in the shadows of some nearby trees. Kurobachi whispered as he observed the group, "Well, two of them are gone. We just have to wait for the others to leave, and we'll take those orbs." Suzumebachi told him with a sadistic smile on her face, "Kurobachi, we don't have to wait for the others to leave. We can make them abandon the green-haired girl." She pulled out seven kunai knives with paper bombs attached to them, and Suzumebachi threw them into another part of the forest! Jibachi wondered while seeming impatient, "Is this your plan, Suzumebachi?" She told him as she pulled out one of the manga books that featured Zatch and the other protagonists, "I've been doing some research on these guys, especially the green-haired girl." Suzumebachi exclaimed to make her voice sound like it came from another part of the forest right before the paper bombs went off, "Teoradom!" A fiery explosion occurred, and it was large enough to destroy most of the insects!

Ichigo exclaimed while opening the red book, "Don't tell me that Zofis wants his revenge against us, Kiyo! However, I wonder how he found out that we're in this forest." Zatch commented as he looked serious, "That doesn't matter now, Ichigo! Let's stop what he's doing, or the entire forest will burn up in flames!" Kiyo ran towards the explosion with Zatch, and they were concerned about the insects. Lettuce told Ichigo with a smile on her face, "Mint and I will guard the orbs, and you need to help Kiyo! Also, find Pudding and Zakuro!" Ichigo confidently smiled back at Lettuce, and she handed the green orb and the blue orb to Lettuce and Mint. Then, Ichigo ran after Kiyo and Zatch.

Lettuce told Mint as she adjusted her glasses, "While they're battling Zofis, we can test our skills against each other." Mint thought to herself as she ignored Lettuce, "This is really weird. Zofis hasn't crossed paths with us since we burned his book in that mansion, and I wonder why he didn't attack us directly." Mint yelled as she realized something, "This has nothing to do with Zofis! It's part of their strategy!" Lettuce wondered what was going on, but a swarm of honeybees headed towards the duo! Mint shouted with strong emotions as she opened her blue book, "Ganzu Gikor!" She unleashed ice shards from her hands, and they struck the honeybees! However, honey began to burst out of the bees! Mint's feet were stuck to the ground, and she couldn't move! Suzumebachi jumped out of the tree with her brothers, and she laughed evilly. Lettuce asked with a fierce look on her face as she pulled out her green book, "Who are you?" Suzumebachi responded wickedly, "You should be more concerned about yourself, little girl. Honey Bee Jutsu!" Suzumebachi summoned a large swarm of honeybees, and Lettuce countered with the Ganzu Jurago spell! She fired green seeds from her hands, and they exploded on contact with the honeybees! However, honey began to burst out of the bees again! The honey was sticky, and it immobilized Mint and Lettuce!

Jibachi picked up the orbs, and Suzumebachi took the spell books from the girls! Lettuce asked while glaring at Suzumebachi, "You're after the orbs, aren't you?" She replied menacingly as Kurobachi picked up the immobilized girls, "Well, that's one group of treasures that we're after. Also, we've got a grudge against you." Lettuce replied as she struggled to move, "I don't know what you're talking about." Suzumebachi whispered in Lettuce's ear as the group walked off to an unknown location, "Once my new insect jutsu drains your chakra, your spells will be useless." Mint commented sarcastically, "Wow, our spells depend on chakra." Suzumebachi exclaimed viciously as she held a kunai knife in one hand, "Stop being sarcastic, or your books will get stabbed!" Lettuce thought to herself as she looked scared, "Ichigo, you better realize that the fire was a distraction! We're dealing with some very smart enemies."

A/N: How was Chapter 30? Will Ichigo's group put out the fire? Will the Kamizuru Clan steal another orb? What is Suzumebachi planning on doing with Lettuce and Mint? Will Lettuce have a flashback? Find out in Chapter 31!


	31. Chapter 31

The blazing fire seemed to stay in a small area of the forest, and Ichigo opened her red book. She yelled with an angry facial expression, "Ryuka Razu Gadyuu!" Instead of only being used to attack an opponent, this spell had another ability. A small sphere of energy appeared in the center of the blazing fire, and it was red. The red sphere began to absorb all of the fire, and the fiery energy was transferred into Ichigo's red book! Thankfully, none of the insects were hurt by the fire. Kiyo thought to himself with a look of realization on his face, "If Zofis was here, he would've attacked us directly. I have a feeling that the fire wasn't caused by Zofis, but that creates another question. Who started the fire, and why did they do it?"

Meanwhile, Pudding and Zakuro were in a different part of the forest. Zakuro told Pudding in a serious tone as they stood in front of some trees, "Zofis isn't even in this forest, Pudding. The fire was just a distraction, and the arsonists probably used that time to target Mint and Lettuce." Pudding exclaimed in amazement, "You sensed them the entire time, Zakuro! Why didn't you say anything?" She replied nicely, "Well, they were hiding from us. Plus, it wouldn't be a smart idea to have Ichigo burn down the entire forest." Zakuro teleported away with Pudding, and she needed to find her friends.

Elsewhere, Lettuce and Mint were inside a Rock Hive. They were stuck to the wall by wax from the honeybees, which were buzzing around in front of them. Lettuce thought as she was awake, "We've been captured by these insect tamers, and they're after the orbs. We've been immobilized by this wax, so we can't move." Lettuce looked discouraged, and she could overhear the Kamizuru Clan talking outside of the Rock Hive.

Suzumebachi told her brothers with an evil smirk on her face as the moon rose into the sky, "We've got two of the orbs in our possesion, but we need more power to rise the Kamizuru Clan to our former glory." Kurobachi replied as he leaned against a tree, "Those orbs are rumored to be extremely powerful, and they all have unique abilities." Jibachi added as he adjusted his glasses, "If we had found the orbs earlier, then we never would've lost to the Aburame Clan on that cursed day." Suzumebachi told her brothers as she held the orbs in her hands, "When those other kids come for their friends, we'll take all of the orbs!"

Ichigo and the other protagonists met up with their friends, and everyone arrived at a river. Zatch wondered as he looked around, "Where should we start looking, guys?" Zakuro closed her eyes, and a purple aura surrounded her! She yelled with a glare on her face as she opened the purple book, "Gigano Wigaruga!" This spell used wind energy, and a purple tornado appeared above some trees in the distance. Then, it slammed itself into the area that was directly beneath it! Zakuro told her friends, "Let's head straight towards that purple explosion."

Meanwhile, Suzumebachi and her brothers narrowly avoided the purple explosion from the wind tornado. Jibachi yelled in a frustrated tone, "Well, the brats finally decided to show up! Let's take those orbs!" Kurobachi told him with a calm facial expression, "Wait, Jibachi. They might try a sneak attack." Suzumebachi said with a sadistic smile on her face, "Well, I'll go check on our prisoners."

In the Rock Hive, Mint had finally regained consciousness. She told Lettuce in a sarcastic tone, "Great plan, Lettuce! They're probably not going to kill us!" Lettuce whispered quietly to Mint, "Well, these guys are hunting for the orbs. Every treasure hunt needs a few surprises, though." The girls focused their chakra, and they vanished into puffs of smoke!

Suzumebachi exclaimed with an amazed facial expression as she entered the Rock Hive, "They've escaped!" Kurobachi wondered as he came in with Jibachi, "How could they escape? That wax was supposed to be really strong!" A voice said in a bratty tone, "Turn around, idiots." The trio was shocked to see Kish and Tart standing there, and they wanted an explanation for their unexpected appearance. Kish said as he looked carefree, "You see, we knew about your entire plot. You've been dealing with fakes, you know."

_Kish's Flashback_

_After Lettuce and Zatch ran from the playground, the Kamizuru Clan began to discuss their plan. However, they didn't notice that Kish and Tart were listening to them from behind a nearby bush. Tart quietly used the Wishirei spell to teleport Kish and himself to Kiyo's house, and everyone was surprised to see them. Kiyo asked out of curiosity, "What's wrong, guys?" Kish explained to him, "Listen, some bad guys are after the orbs. Instead of confronting them and being too straightforward, let's do some deceiving." Tart used the Metronoka spell, and clones of the protagonists appeared with fake orbs! However, their books and spells were real. Tart said while smiling, "While those idiots follow the clones, we'll follow them. In the meantime, stay upstairs."Then, Kish and Tart quickly left the house._

(Flashback ends.)

Jibachi angrily screamed at the alien duo, "You're very cunning brats, I'll give you that!" Suzumebachi told them as she folded her arms, "Well, you're both going to die. Summoning Jutsu: A Thousand Honeybees!" She made some hand signs, and a thousand honeybees headed towards the alien duo! Tart shouted confidently as he opened the white book, "Wishirei!" A yellow dome surrounded the aliens, and it electrocuted the bees! Then, the dome faded away! Jibachi told Tart while glaring at him, "You're full of tricks, kid!" Tart replied as he sensed something, "Well, the party's just getting started." Kiyo exclaimed loudly to the evil trio, "You're the ones who kidnapped our friends, I'm assuming!" Zatch told Suzumebachi as he clenched his fists, "You won't get away with this, you evil lady!" Suzumebachi shouted as she used another technique, "Summoning Jutsu: Queen Bee!" A large queen bee appeared, and it headed straight for Kiyo's group! He shouted with strong emotions, "Golden Bao Zakerga!" The golden electrical dragon appeared, and it fired a large beam of golden lightning from its mouth! The beam hit the queen bee, and it was destroyed! Then, the golden dragon slammed into the Kamizuru Clan! A golden blast of energy occurred, and smoke was covering the battlefield.

When the smoke cleared, the members of the evil trio were all wounded badly. Tart used the Wishirei spell to make a lighter appear in his right hand, and he grabbed the three headbands. Tart lit them on fire, and the evil trio began to disappear! Suzumebachi yelled viciously at Tart as she disappeared, "You haven't seen the last of me, you brat! When we meet again, I'll make your death slow and painful!" Jibachi grumbled as he disappeared, "I can't believe these brats beat us." Kish told them in a teasing tone, "If we ever meet again, let's get some coffee!"

The clones of Zatch and the other protagonists vanished into puffs of smoke, and the sun slowly rose into the sky. Tart told Kish as he used the Wishirei spell to teleport them out of the forest, "By the way, I think that Suzumebachi is cuter than Ichigo." Kish laughed, and the alien duo enjoyed the sunrise.

A/N: How was Chapter 31? The next arc is going to be from the Zatch Bell manga. Will a major villain appear? Find out in Chapter 32!


	32. Chapter 32

Ichigo was in Konoha with Kiyo, Zatch, and Pudding. Lady Tsunade wanted to see them in the Hokage's office, so she probably had some important business to discuss with them. Kiyo asked with a calm facial expression as he opened the door, "You wanted to see us, Lady Tsunade?" She replied with a serious look on her face as she sat behind the desk, "Yes, Kiyo. However, Shizune will explain your mission because it mostly concerns her. Shizune explained with a sad facial expression, "Kiyo, you know about the mamodo battle. 100 kids must fight each other, but only one mamodo can become the king." He asked in a shocked tone, "Shizune, were you a mamodo's book owner or something?" She replied with tears in her eyes, "Well, I had a mamodo named Arth. He had the ability of swords, and we were a powerful team. A few days ago, we encountered a mamodo named Gorm. He has the ability to warp through black holes, and his spells are based on them. His partner's name was Mir, and she told us that another mamodo team is far more powerful than they are." Shizune knelt down to Zatch's level, and she held his hand. Shizune instructed as tears flowed down her face, "When you become the king, please appoint Arth as your legislator!" Zatch told her with a fierce look in his eyes, "I promise that I'll become the king, and I'll do it for Arth!" Shizune assigned this as an A-ranked mission, and the protagonists left the office.

Meanwhile, Zakuro was outside of her villa in France with Mint and Lettuce. Since she was a famous supermodel, Zakuro had enough money to own the villa. Mint said sarcastically as she looked down at the grass, "This is not going to be a boring day. It's not like there's anyone who wants to challenge us." Lettuce thought that this would be a relaxing day, but then she noticed something strange. Lettuce sensed some dark energy, and a black hole appeared away from the girls! They pulled out their books, and Zakuro noticed that four people came out of the black hole! A teenage boy with white hair said with an evil facial expression, "I've been sensing strong energies for a while, but I didn't think that they'd belong to girls."

Elsewhere, Kish and Tart were also in Konoha. They had been waiting outside the Hokage's mansion, and the protagonists were surprised to see them. Ichigo asked with a smile, "Why are you here, Kish?" He replied as he sensed something, "Before we crossed paths, Tart and I encountered an evil mamodo who wants to destroy this world. He almost thought that we were mamodos, until I told him that we were aliens. If he becomes the king, the mamodo world would meet its end." Pudding asked calmly, "Well, what's his name?" Tart told her with a serious facial expression, "His name is Clear Note, and I'm sensing some strong powers right now! They're approximately 2,400 kilometers southwest!" Kiyo shouted with concern as he remembered a world map from geography class, "That's in France, and the other Mew Mews went there to relax!" Ichigo assured him with a smile, "Don't worry, Kiyo! Zakuro and the other girls are strong, so they can put up a fight!"

The teenage boy told the Mew Mews with a smirk on his face, "I've heard stories about some weird mamodos, and you three fit the description. My name is Clear Note. From what I've heard, you must be Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro." Mint warned her friends, "Girls, be careful! This guy's not normal at all! I'm sensing a strange power emanating from him, and I don't like it!" Zakuro yelled fiercely as her purple book glowed, "Gigano Reis!" She fired a large purple ball of gravity at Clear Note, but he destroyed the attack with one punch! Zakuro ran towards Clear Note, and she used the Go Boren spell to unleash a barrage of punches to hit Clear Note! However, he was handling them effortlessly! Mint shouted with strong emotions, "Gigano Biraitsu Rasengan!" A blue Rasengan appeared in her left hand, and she ran towards Clear Note! Mint managed to strike him in the stomach, and he was sent flying into the air! Lettuce screamed angrily, "Dioga Jikirdo!" Several green birds surrounded Clear Note, and they slammed their wind energy against him from all directions! Someone shouted viciously, "Supurifo!" A green explosion occurred, but Clear Note was safe inside of a white sphere of energy! Lettuce thought in amazement, "His spell negated Dioga Jikirdo?" Clear Note explained as he moved in front of a little boy who was behind him, "That's right. My partner is a little boy, and his name is Vino. I don't want him to be harmed, so I used my energy to make a protective sphere around him.

However, maintaining the barrier cuts my energy in half. Despite that, his heart power is an incredible thing to behold. Vino yelled evilly, "Radisu!" Clear Note fired a white sphere of energy from his hand, and it struck Zakuro's left arm! The Radisu spell caused her arm to be electrocuted, and Zakuro screamed in pain! She looked up at the sun, and Zakuro's shadow clone appeared! It looked exactly like her, but its book, outfit, and hair were black. Clear Note fired a Radisu sphere at the shadow clone, but it widened its mouth to devour the attack! Clear told the girls while looking sadistic, "Well, you three are interesting opponents."

Kish told everyone as he sensed the tense energies that were far away, "Well, it appears that Clear Note is dominating this battle. We should get there quickly, or the girls might lose against him!" Tart exclaimed happily, "Wishirei!" A fighter jet appeared, and it had many seats. Everyone climbed into the fighter jet, and the autopilot function flew them towards the mountains of France at high speeds! Pudding thought as she clenched her fists, "Hang in there, girls! We're coming to help you!"

Mint thought as a blue aura surrounded her, "It hasn't even been twenty minutes since Clear started his assault, but we can't give up! He can disentegrate areas, so his spells are probably based on annihilation." Zakuro's shadow clone yelled as she read a spell in her black book, "Diborudo Jii Shidona!" A black sphere of energy surrounded Clear Note, and it quickly imploded! This looked like a powerful attack spell, and a black blast of energy occurred! Vino screamed with an evil facial expression, "Ba Supurifo!" A giant white sphere surrounded Clear, and he was protected from the blast! Zakuro said in amazement, "I can't believe that he avoided a powerful spell like that!" Clear Note told her as a wicked grin formed on his face, "Too bad, Zakuro. Even at your high level of power, you're still no match for me!" Mint shouted angrily, "We refuse to let a jerk like you look down on us! Akur Rija Kiroda!" A blue ball of energy appeared in the center of the battlefield, and it absorbed water from a river that was nearby! Once it had enough energy, the blue ball of energy slammed itself into Clear Note! A blue explosion immediately occurred, and Clear Note took some damage from it! He told Vino while glaring at the girls, "Let's finish off these worthless pests, Vino. Cast a strong spell this time!" Lettuce told her friends as she noticed Clear Note's eyes, "His eyes don't show joy or sorrow, and they're full of sadistic hatred. Those are the eyes of a devil." Vino exclaimed with a hateful look on his face, "Raajia Radisu!" Clear Note unleashed a white beam of energy from his right hand, and it obliterated the area where the Mew Mews were standing! Mir commented with a scared look on her face, "Man, that spell is powerful. Those girls are probably dead now." When the smoke cleared, she was wrong. The area returned to normal, and an orange dome surrounded the protagonists! Tart and Ichigo said simultaneously, "It's a combination of Seoshi and Wishirei!"

Mir wondered while looking at Ichigo, "Who are you?" She responded with a determined facial expression as she folded her arms, "I'm Ichigo Momomiya! For being evil and hurting my friends, I will make you pay!" Clear Note said aloud as he looked at the protagonists, "Well, things just got more interesting than before."

A/N: How was Part 1 of the Clear Note arc? Yes, he will mention something about Deep Blue. Can the Mew Mews stop him? What other spells does Clear have? Will Zatch and the Mew Mews form a creative strategy! Find out in Chapter 33!


	33. Chapter 33

Clear Note looked shocked to see that the allies of the other Mew Mews, and he had an intense look in his eyes. He said as a small smile formed on his face, "Well, it looks like more mamodos sensed our energies. Although, I don't recall seeing Zakuro or any of those girls back in the mamodo world." Zatch told Lettuce's group in a frantic tone, "We made it just in time!" Ichigo told Mint as she looked serious, "Stay out of the way, and use this time to regain your strength. Right now, Zatch and I will take on these guys." Clear yelled as he ran toward his allies, "Run, Gorm!" Ichigo shouted with an angry look on her face, "Giant Fireball Jutsu!" A red aura surrounded her, and Ichigo unleashed a blast of fire into the air! Then, its power came down above the antagonists in the form of a giant fireball! Vino yelled sadistically, "Kuea Supurifo!" A large, white rectangular shield appeared above the group of villains, and it blocked Ichigo's attack! An explosion occurred, but Clear Note and his allies didn't take any damage! Clear told Gorm with an evil facial expression, "Gorm, use this chance to warp away. Escape, you wouldn't survive against that girl. I still have need for your power, okay?" Pudding exclaimed in a frustrated tone as Gorm and Mir went into a black hole, "Man, I was hoping that we could beat them!" Mint instructed everyone with a serious facial expression as she looked at some brown patches of dead grass, "Clear's attack spells are based on annihilation and disentegration. His defense spells are able to completely negate our attacks, too." Zakuro felt some pain from Clear's attacks, but she could still stand up! Zakuro told Zatch and Kiyo in an intense tone, "Don't use Bao Zakerga, until you've stored up enough heart energy!" Clear used the Radisu spell again, but Lettuce used a Jikirga Rasengan that shattered the sphere into dust! Then, Clear jumped up into the air! Vino screamed with a mean look on his face, "Raajia Radisu!" Clear fired a white beam of energy from his right hand, and it was aimed down towards the protagonists! Kiyo told his friends in a frantic tone, "He's aiming at all of us with that attack!"

Mint shouted with strong emotions, "Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!" A blue aura surrounded her, and Mint spun around rapidly! A dome-shaped barrier of blue energy protected the heroes, and Clear's spell couldn't break through it! Clear thought as he looked amazed, "These female mamodos have some interesting spells, I'll say that." Ichigo exclaimed loudly, "Arusemu Gadyuudon!" Five red discs appeared in front of Ichigo, and they merged to create an enormous red beam of fire! Clear Note told Vino to use Supurifo to negate Ichigo's attack, but she had curved the beam of fire to strike him from behind! Clear was hit by the powerful fire attack, and he was brought to his knees! Kiyo and Pudding shouted simultaneously, "Zakerga!" Zatch and Pudding fired lightning beams from their mouths, but Clear Note managed to withstand their attacks! He said with a vicious facial expression, "I see. Two of the lightning children came to assist Zakuro, so I'll have to actually use some power to beat them."

Zakuro wondered as she looked frustrated with her arms folded, "How much power does this guy have?" Vino shouted maliciously, "Let's kill them, Clear!" Kiyo thought as he looked bored, "That kid is ferocious, but this isn't the time to be letting my mind wander." Then, Vino used the Ria Uruku spell to make Clear move at high speeds! Ichigo yelled as she sensed that Clear was behind the protagonists, "Fire Vortex Jutsu!" Ichigo concentrated on her red chakra, and a spiraling tower of red flames surrounded Clear Note! The spiraling tower of red flames closed in on him, and a fiery blast occurred! Clear was somewhat wounded, but he still managed to jump into the air! Kiyo and Pudding both used the Dioga Chidori Zonis spell from their books, and a large yellow vortex of electricity headed straight for Clear Note! However, he charged through the center of the electrical vortex! Tart yelled with a confident facial expression, "Wishirei!" Tart wished up a giant King Cobra snake, and it ate Clear Note! Also, the snake seemed to be poisonous. Vino made Clear use the Ranzu Radisu spell, and a giant sword slashed through the snake! Wishirei technically created illusions that seemed real, so the snake just faded away. Vino exclaimed with a malicious facial expression, "Giiru Ranzu Radisu!" Clear told the protagonists as he threw an anchor-shaped lance at them, "Your powers are strong, but mine are still stronger." Ichigo felt determined to stop him, and a Sun Rasengan appeared in her right hand! The orange Rasengan made contact with Clear's attack, and the latter was destroyed.

Kiyo shouted with strong emotions, "Baou Kurou Disugurugu!" A golden dragon claw appeared in front of Zatch, and it was enormous!" Zatch could control the claw by moving his right hand, and he made the golden dragon claw strike Clear Note! However, Vino used the Supurifo spell to negate the attack! Zakuro yelled coldly, "Uruk!" She began to move fast, and Zakuro quickly made a Gravity Rasengan! She ran towards Clear Note, but he used his high speed to get behind her! Clear was about to punch Zakuro, but she quickly hit him with her attack! He took some damage, but Clear Note was still able to stand up! He told Zakuro while he sadistically smiled, "Your Rasengan is weak, Zakuro. I pretended to struggle with Zatch's weak spell, because you were planning to strike me as I was distracted. Zakuro, you've taken lots of damage from my attacks! In your current state, you can't use powerful spells. Your body can't handle the stress of using powerful spells, especially considering how I've been beating you down." Clear used the Teoradisu spell, and it struck Zakuro's left arm! She screamed in pain, and the sphere was electrocuting her arm! Clear looked vicious, and he forcefully pushed Zakuro into the sphere!

She was taking lots of damage from the powerful attack, and some blood was dripping from bruises on her arms and legs! Kiyo thought as he saw Zakuro fall to her knees, "Even Zakuro wasn't strong enough to defeat Clear Note?" Ichigo yelled to Clear as she ran to Zakuro's side, "Stop, Clear!" He asked in an evil tone, "Do you wish to die as well?" Ichigo shouted as she had formed a blockade with her arms to protect Zakuro, "How can you do such cruel things so calmly? Why would you want to destroy the mamodo world?" Clear replied with a devilish smirk on his face, "You must've heard about my plot from a strange mamodo who had the same abilities as me." Lettuce asked sternly as she realized who Clear was talking about, "Was his name Deep Blue?" Clear responded viciously, "I live only to kill mamodos, and I killed him." Pudding screamed as she used the Teozakerga spell, "How the hell does that justify anything?"

Clear explained as he didn't feel hurt by Pudding's attack, "My reasons are justified, because I am the product of evolution itself. You humans have reached the end of your evolutionary potential through science, which in turn gave birth to nuclear weapons. Their sole purpose is to eliminate humans, isn't it?" Pudding yelled angrily, "Ganreizu Zakeru!" Pudding fired yellow balls of lightning from her hands, but Clear Note dodged all of them! He explained further, "It's the same thing. We mamodos have reached the end of our evolutionary potentional, which in turn gave birth to me. My instinct is to kill mamodos. That order has been instilled in me since before my birth. The purpose of my existence is to carry the mamodo world down a single path: The path of destruction." Zatch exclaimed as he clenched his fists, "Don't say things like that!" Vino made Clear use the Radisu spell to annihilate Zatch, but Ichigo used the Orudi Gadyuu spell to protect him! A red sphere of fire appeared, and it obliterated Clear's attack! He said while noticing Ichigo's hair, book, and outfit turn red, "Well, that's an interesting ability. Tell me, have you ever thought about why the battle to decide the next mamodo king exists? Every 1,000 years, this battle takes place to decide the next mamodo king. However, I know why we must fight. No matter what, countless mamodos will be eliminated in the struggle. I don't know how you five girls play the roles of mamodos and book owners, but you'll only create endless strife. Eliminating those who you hate is a way to keep the mamodos in check. For humans, disagreement leads to conflict. Because of difficulties communicating, various differences, and attitudes towards power, there is endless war." Mint exclaimed angrily as she remembered how Neji acted towards her, "Shut the hell up! You can't see a thing! All mamodos are different, but we all live in peace! We have no desire to kill each other! Not a single one of these mamodos needs to die! You claim that we want to be annihilated, but you know nothing about us! We won't allow you to destroy the mamodo world, and we will never allow you to take away those who are precious to us!"

Clear responded in an evil tone, "We know the roles of the opposing sides. I will fight with all my power to destroy the mamodo world, and you will do the same to stop me! However, the difference in power is too great. This won't even be challenging. Kiyo shouted with strong emotions, "Zakerga!" Zatch fired a beam of golden lightning from his mouth, and it struck Clear! He wondered as he felt some pain from Zatch's attack, "What was with that attack? I couldn't dodge it, and it hit a vital spot. That spell damaged me?" Some blood ran down Clear's mouth, and he looked at Tart. The alien boy explained while looking serious, "Wishirei isn't just for summoning things, you idiot. The spell gives me anything that I wish for, and I wished for that attack to strike your mouth and shut you up for a moment! No matter how strong you are, we will defeat you!" Clear thought in amazement, "Their power levels have risen!" Vino yelled as he looked furious, "Giiru Ranzu Radisu!" Three anchor-shaped lances appeared in front of Clear, and he threw them at the protagonists! Lettuce shouted happily, "Juron!" Giant roots appeared out of the ground, and they constricted the lances! Clear said with a vicious smile as he laughed evilly, "That's good! I wouldn't have it any other way, you crazy mamodos! Even though you oppose me, your powers make my heart race. Now, give it everything you've got! I'll surpass any power that you can muster, and I'll destroy all of you! Also, I'll destroy the entire mamodo world!" Kiyo told him sternly, "We said that we won't allow you do that! Bao Zakerga!" The electrical dragon appeared, and Pudding used Zagurzem to increase its power! Clear said with a hateful look in his eyes, "An immense power like that must be destroyed."

Vino yelled in a mean tone, "Shin Kuria Seunousu!" Clear summoned a god-like creature, and it used its hands to demolish the electrical dragon! However, Kiyo put more of his heart energy into the attack! Clear's spell was swallowed up by the electrical dragon, but the annihilation energy was devouring Baou from the inside! Clear's spell tore through Baou's stomach, and everyone was shocked! Clear asked as he looked annoyed, "You stubborn pests. Even if Baou has taken this much damage, are you going to try and devour my spell? Too bad you aren't strong enough, Zatch." Zakuro thought as she looked sad, "Even against Baou, Clear Note is still very powerful." Zatch shouted to Kiyo with a fierce look on his face, "Use the spell again, Kiyo!" Clear told him in a sadistic tone, "It's no use, Zatch. No matter how much you shout, it's already over. Kiyo already put all of his energy into that last attack. He has no more heart power. A second Baou would be impossible. The clash with Baou drained quite of bit of energy from my Shin Kuria Seunousu as well. However, there is still enough energy to annihilate all of you." Vino used the spell again, and it headed straight for Kiyo and Zatch! They tried to use the Rashield spell, but it was useless! Zatch thought as he closed his eyes, "We can't die!" Then, he looked shocked when he opened them! Zakuro made her shadow clone swallow up the enormous attack, but the annihilation energy caused the shadow clone to implode! Since Zakuro and her shadow were technically one person, Zakuro felt tons of pain! She was about to collapse, but Ichigo caught her. Zakuro whispered as she coughed up some blood, "That was close, Ichigo. Look, is it all right for me to entrust all of our fates to you? Please bring peace to the mamodo world, Ichigo." Zatch exclaimed as he cried, "Zakuro, I didn't ask you to protect me!" She replied in a serious tone, "My wolf instincts told me to protect you, and there was no time to think. Zatch, I'm glad that I got to know you." Ichigo shouted as she held Zakuro in her arms, "Zakuro, please don't die! You're my friend, and I can't lose you!" Zakuro whispered as she felt more pain, "Goodbye, Ichigo." Zakuro closed her eyes, and her heartbeat was getting slower. Then, it was gone.

Clear said to Ichigo in a devilish tone, "Well, that's one way to get rid of a piece of trash. I don't know why you're crying over a pathetic waste of life. I'll inevitably destroy the demon world, and your spells are useless. After you're all dead, I'll kill the rest of the demons." Ichigo told Clear in an angry tone, "Shut up." Clear asked while grinning sadistically, "Did I make the weakling cry?" Mir commented as she looked snobby, "Someone's just mad that you killed a worthless brat, Clear." Ichigo shouted as red energy spiraled around her, "I said… SHUT UP!" Red chakra surrounded Ichigo's body, and her eyes were red and cat-like! Her nails grew longer, and her wounds were starting to heal! She shouted with intense anger in her heart, "I'm gonna tear you to shreds!" Clear wondered as Ichigo's intense anger caused the ground to shake, "Why did her wounds heal, and why did her appearance change? What is this huge energy that I'm sensing?" Ichigo screamed with tons of rage, "Arusemu Gadyuudon!" Five red discs merged their energy into Ichigo, and she unleashed a massive beam of fire from her left hand! It was bigger than before, and the fiery blast struck Clear Note! He exclaimed while taking massive damage, "It's stronger than before!" Ichigo charged towards Clear, and Vino used the Giiru Ranzu Radisu spell! Clear threw five anchor-shaped lances at Ichigo, and she unleashed powerful beams of fire from her hands! The fire eliminated Clear's attacks, and Ichigo's fists were surrounded by a red aura! Clear thought as he began to tremble, "She didn't even say the spell." Ichigo shouted while growling like a beast, "I'm gonna kill you!" Ichigo ran towards Clear, and she grabbed him by the neck! Then, she slammed him into the ground! Mir thought while looking scared, "This is no longer a child. She better be using some kind of spell, but this probably isn't a spell at all!" Clear Note managed to stand up, but Ichigo had disappeared! He wondered as he looked curious, "Where is she?" Ichigo had jumped up into the air, and her red chakra created a Rasengan that glowed in all shades of red! Vino used the Teoradisu spell, but Ichigo had disappeared again! In an instant, Ichigo struck Clear Note in the chest with the Rasengan! An explosion occurred, and it was in all shades of red!

When the smoke cleared, Ichigo was gone again! Clear Note was badly wounded, and Ichigo's Rasengan had made a giant hole in his stomach! He wondered with an annoyed facial expression, "Where is she?" Ichigo yelled as she narrowed her red cat-like eyes, "You won't get away with this!" Clear Note shouted as he trembled in fear, "Whatever, you win! I surrender!" Ichigo screamed with a violent look in her eyes, "You're gonna die!" She grabbed Clear Note's left arm, and Ichigo detached it from his body! He screamed in pain, and Ichigo's chakra charged up a red energy ball in her right hand! The energy ball grew to an enormous size, and Ichigo slammed it against Clear's face! The impact was about to send him crashing into the other antagonists, and the red energy ball was attached to his face! Before Clear was pushed backwards, Ichigo tore off his other arm! Mir said as she looked terrified, "This is bad!" Clear crashed into his allies, and a massive red blast of energy immediately occurred!

After it was over, the group of antagonists had disappeared. Ichigo turned back to normal, and she turned towards her friends. Zatch exclaimed as he looked scared, "Don't hurt us, Ichigo!" Kiyo wondered while looking surprised, "Ichigo, how did you unlock that huge power?" Lettuce added with an amazed facial expression, "Your level of chakra was amazing, Ichigo! There is no way that Tsunade will be able to say that she didn't sense a tremendous amount of power, that's for sure." Mint told everyone as she thought of a plan, "Anyway, here's an idea. We need to take down Clear's allies, because they're helping him warp through black holes! We should psych them out, and I know just what to do! We need some help, Tart! Take us to Konoha!" Tart walked away from Zakuro's body, and he teleported away to Konoha with the other protagonists.

A few minutes later, Zakuro regained consciousness. She thought to herself, "How did I survive, and how did my wounds just disappear? What happened to Clear and his allies?" Zakuro realized who it was, and she smiled. Zakuro said aloud as she stood up and looked around at the burnt battlefield, "Either Tart wished up a lot of explosives, or Ichigo decided to play with fire. Well, I should go find those two and thank everybody for saving my life."

A/N: How was Chapter 33? The final battle with Clear Note is in the next chapter, just so you know. Will Gorm's book burn? Will Zatch and the Mew Mews learn how to access their second type of chakra like Ichigo did? Don't miss any of the action in Chapter 34!


	34. Chapter 34

Zatch and the other protagonists were back in Konoha, and they were in Tsunade's office. Jiriaiya was also there, because he was sensing Ichigo's tremendous amount of energy from the battle with Clear Note. Tsunade said with a serious facial expression as she had her back turned to the protagonists, "That was a large amount of chakra, and it was probably at the same level with the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Ichigo, how did you access that power?" She replied with a curious look on her face, "I was really mad that Clear killed Zakuro, and I just put all of my rage into the book's spells." Jiriaiya told Ichigo to lift up the bottom half of her pink outfit, and he noticed that she had ten seals that were written in the mamodo language around her bellybutton. Jiriaiya thought as he remembered hearing about the Mew Mews, "Their ancestors from the mamodo world must have sealed some energies from tailed beasts into their books, and the books probably got passed down to these girls." Ichigo asked Jiriaiya as she smiled, "Will my new chakra be enough to defeat Clear?" He explained with a stern facial expression, "Ichigo, you and your allies each possess unique levels of chakra. However, to unlock those different colors of chakra, you must use up all of your normal chakra first." Tsunade told the protagonists as she sensed something and smiled, "Zakuro's alive, so help her fight Clear Note. She may need your assistance." Kiyo and Zatch agreed to go help Zakuro, while the other protagonists decided to deal with Gorm and Mir. Then, everyone left the Hokage's mansion.

Meanwhile, Zakuro had tracked down Clear Note to the Rocky Mountains of North America. While he was warping through Gorm's black hole, Clear was able to recover. His arms were okay, and his stomach had also recovered. The only new features were that he had white armor, and his face was white on one half and dark on the other. (Similar to Zetsu from _Naruto.)_ Vino yelled with an evil facial expression, "Ranzu Radisu!" A lance appeared in Clear's left hand, and he threw it at Zakuro! She shouted to counterattack, "Berudo Gurabirei!" Zakuro waved her hand, and she created a gravitational force field of purple energy that crushed Clear's lance! Clear Note asked viciously as he quickly got behind Zakuro, "With gravity, you suck in power, but with the waves of annihilation you couldn't suck in, you used a repulsive force? You can control it sensitively, and I thought your only strong point was power. However, you're still no match for me. Then, he punched Zakuro in the face! After that, Clear used his strength to throw her far away from him! Zakuro shouted in a fierce tone as her purple book glowed, "Amu Guranaguru!" Zakuro's fists were surrounded by a black aura, but Clear jumped into the air! He kicked her in the chest, which caused her to crash down into the ground! Zakuro thought as she was trying to stand up, "I have to be careful of Clear's physical strength, or he'll kill me."

Vino told Clear as a sadistic smile formed on his face, "When I can use strong spells again, I'll blow her away! Even after seeing an overwhelming difference in power, her eyes still look full of confidence. Dioga Ranzu Radisu!" Clear threw ten giant lances at Zakuro, and she knew that it was over. Kiyo exclaimed loudly, "Bao Zakerga!" The electrical dragon appeared in the sky, and it crunched Clear's spell into dust! Zakuro explained with a serious facial expression, "I've been suppressing my feelings to beat the crap out of you, and I'm holding back my desires to kill you." Zakuro turned around, and she saw Kiyo standing next to Zatch! She wondered in amazement, "How did you find me?" Zatch explained nicely, "Tart warped us here, because he thought that you couldn't handle Clear Note on your own." Pudding added as she walked over to Zatch, "The other girls are coming, so we'll try and stop Clear Note!" He thought while looking annoyed, "There's so much trash in this world." Pudding used the Teozakerga spell, and she fired a huge beam of lightning at Clear Note! He managed to resist the attack, but he was impressed that it was stronger than before. Vino shouted with a mean look on his face, "Teoradisu!" Clear unleashed a beam of annihilation energy at Pudding, but she quickly dodged it! Zakuro yelled with strong emotions, "Zangu Mareisu!" Kiyo made Zatch use Teozakerga, and both attacks came from two different directions! Vino used the Ba Ranzuradisu spell, and a giant sphere stuck out some spikes to resist the attacks! Clear asked with a hateful facial expression, "It's three mamodos against one, but you can't even damage me?"

A voice said sarcastically, "Wow, you're good at math." Everyone turned around, the other Mew Mews had arrived! Clear noticed that Lettuce immediately vanished, and he was surprised! Lettuce screamed fiercely as she kicked him from below, "Take this, you jerk!" She sent him up into the air, and Lettuce used the Juron spell! Giant roots emerged from underground, and they flung Lettuce high into the air! She yelled while a green aura surrounded her fists as she came down towards Clear, "Fifisu Naguru!" She punched him in the face several times with her left hand, and she punched him in the chest with her right hand! Clear took damage from her punches, and Lettuce slammed him into the ground! Clear managed to get up, and Mint used the Gigano Biraitsu spell! She fired ten blue laser beams from her eyes, and they all struck Clear! He wondered while looking shocked, "How did they synchronize like that?" Vino yelled with a malicious look on his face, "Fei Ganzu Birerugo!" Clear unleashed numerous dragon-like projectiles from his body, and Vino laughed evilly. He shouted at the protagonists, "They're lots of high speed annihilation waves that are moved around at will! Anyway, it's impossible for you to defend yourselves against all of them! Zakuro yelled coldly, "Kueaborutsu Gurabirei!" Four black walls of gravity surrounded Clear, and they slowed down his dragon-like projectiles to a stand-still. Ichigo shouted furiously, "Arusemu Gadyuudon!" Five red discs merged into her left hand, and she unleashed a red beam of fire at her opponents! The fire struck the gravity walls, and they became red! A huge ring of flames surrounded Clear Note, and this was the first part of Ichigo's attack! She yelled with tons of anger, "Ryuka Razu Gadyuu!" A red sphere of energy appeared in the ring of fire, and it absorbed the flames! Then, the red sphere grew bigger to surround Clear Note! Afterwards, an implosion of red energy occurred! The antagonist was laying on the ground, and he was wounded badly. Clear said as he wiped some blood off of his face, "You may send it out, Vino." He yelled with a ferocious look on his face, "Shin Kuria Seunousu!"

Zakuro asked while she noticed that Kiyo looked frightened, "Kiyo, what happened? What did you just realize?" Kiyo replied while using his Answer Talker ability, "We shouldn't defeat that spell. If we defeat it, we'll end up in an irrecoverable situation." Zakuro told him while looking serious, "What are you saying? If we don't beat that spell, we'll get annihilated by it!" Zakuro used the Shin Baberuga Gurabidon spell, and a waterfall of black gravitational energy pounded down on Clear's spell! Zakuro yelled to Kiyo in a demanding tone, "Hurry up, and use Baou to defeat this thing!" Kiyo shouted with strong emotions, "Bao Zakerga!" The electrical dragon appeared, and it struck Clear! At the same time, one of his power spheres shattered!

When the smoke cleared, it seemed like Shin Kuria Seunousu was still standing! However, it was only a shell that hid something more powerful. When the shell fell apart, it revealed Clear Note's ultimate form! He had four arms, the lower ones held a giant black orb, he had a black and white dragon-like tail, horns on his head, spiky black orbs on his shoulders, giant eyes, and he was a very tall, monstrous demon! Clear told the protagonists in a demonic voice, "I give you my thanks. Now, I've obtained my perfect body." Zakuro wondered as she looked amazed, "The spell spoke? It has a consciousness?" Lettuce told her while looking up at the monstrous demon, "No, look up at its forehead!" Clear's normal form had merged into the monster's forehead, and he was unconscious. (Similar to Gaara in the invasion of Konoha, because he used the Feigning Sleep Technique as he was merged with Shukaku.) The giant demon explained with a vicious look in his eyes, "My normal form is only a cast of skin, and I am Clear Note. I am an annihilating absolute power. It's my essence." Zakuro thought as she realized something, "I see. The reason Clear's character has been changing is because his self was being controlled by power." Clear told the protagonists as Vino lost consciousness, "I've adjusted Vino's heart, and his body will limitlessly put forth energy." Clear's tail slammed against a mountain, and the latter was destroyed! Zakuro wondered as she looked frustrated, "Kiyo! Will it really be impossible to defeat Vino?" Kiyo responded to her, "It's impossible! Vino's barrier has been changed by Clear, so spells won't affect it! Zakuro yelled as her purple book glowed, "Shin Baberuga Gurabidon!" A waterfall of black gravitational energy pounded down on Clear, but he was unaffected by it! Ichigo asked Kiyo, "What's the answer to beating him?" Kiyo answered as he looked overwhelmed, "None." Zatch exclaimed with a fierce look in his eyes, "If an answer for defeating him won't come, we'll create one!" Zakuro used the Shin Baberuga Gurabidon spell again, and Kiyo made Zatch use Bao Zakerga! Zakuro and Zatch combined their attacks, and an explosion occurred! Clear said in an evil tone while the smoke was clearing, "Your aim is good, but there's still an overwhelming difference in power!"

Zakuro shouted to her friends, "Guys, I don't have any heart energy left!" Ichigo yelled in response, "Get close to us, Zakuro!" Kiyo and Zatch used Rashield, and used Zagurzem five times to power up the shield! Pudding thought as she looked frustrated, "One more Zagurzem is needed, but I don't have any heart energy left." Clear fired a huge beam of annihilation energy from his mouth, and it destroyed the shield! The beam also struck the protagonists, and they took tons of damage! Kiyo and Zatch used the Zaker spell, but Clear was unaffected by it! He fired another beam of annihilation energy at Kiyo and Zatch, and they were hit hard by the attack! Clear fired another beam of annihilation energy at the Mew Mews, and they also took damage from it! Lettuce thought as she struggled to stand, "I can't store up heart energy." Clear exclaimed in a devilish tone, "Vino, let's accumulate heart energy as well. With one last attack, we'll attack from all directions and obliterate everything." Mint thought as she was wounded badly, "Zatch doesn't have the physical strength to stand up anymore. In this kind of situation with nothing useful, what do we do? It's over." Ichigo thought as she began to cry tears of hopelessness, "It's the end for us. There's nothing we can do anymore to win against this guy." The protagonists simultaneously thought about every shinobi that they had defeated or encountered. Pudding wondered while feeling emotionally drained, "Naruto, what would you do in this situation?" Zatch said as he remembered his friends from the mamodo world, "All the mamodos went through so much pain in the battle to be king. They've all become souls, and they'll be brought back to life." (A/N: That's why they were playing minor roles in this story, because their return was only temporary.)

Clear replied with an evil look on his face as he sadistically laughed, "How miserable. The more you try, the more miserable you are. All the mamodos that are just souls in the mamodo world will disappear. Your efforts have all been meaningless. The future of the mamodo world will be the path of destruction I chose." Then, Clear Note laughed evilly. Kiyo told him while trying to stand up, "Don't laugh." Ichigo yelled fiercely at Clear Note, "Don't laugh!" Then, her book glowed in all colors of her emotions! Zakuro thought as she noticed the glow from Ichigo's book, "It's glowing in rainbow colors." Ichigo wondered as she opened the book, "Is this a new spell?"

A familiar voice came from behind, and Ichigo was surprised to hear it! The voice said, "Ichigo, thank you. You're all fighting so hard for our sake. Even with the battle getting like this, you're all thinking of us. That's why it's our turn to help you." Ichigo exclaimed as she recognized the spell, "It doesn't need my heart energy! It works with the power of the one who holds this spell! Jioruk!" The sweet and loving Ichigo appeared, and she healed the protagonists! Also, Danny appeared! He said with a smile on his face, "Stand firm once again, Zatch."

Zatch wondered as he looked shocked, "Danny, how are you here?" He explained, "I sensed your voice, Zatch. You and the Mew Mews are trying hard to save us, and we could sense your energies. Also, Ichigo's strong feelings helped her unleash all of her emotions." Clear wondered since he couldn't see spirits, "Why did they all recover? Who are they talking to?" Kiyo thought as he cried tears of joy, "I can't understand what's happening, but in this fight to decide to the king of the mamodo world… The mamodos who became our allies, and maybe some of the shinobi… All of our friends are helping us!" Clear shouted in an annoyed tone, "Whatever happened, you'll still be annihilated by my power! I've already accumulated enough heart energy to make everything disappear!" Ichigo's purple-haired mysterious clone said fiercely, "I won't let you lay one finger on them! Shin Goraiou Dibauren!" She summoned a white tiger with purple stripes, and it attacked Clear Note! Suzumebachi's spirit asked as she appeared, "Isn't is obvious that we'd come to help the allies of those smart aliens? Summoning Jutsu: Enormous Queen Honey Bee!" She summoned an enormous Queen Honey Bee, and it damaged Clear Note by slamming itself into him! Then, it released a huge burst of honey to immobilize him!

Kidomaru's spirit said with a cocky facial expression, "That tail of his certainly breaks the rules of this game. Six Spider Swords Technique!" Six golden swords of spider armor appeared in his hands, and Kidomaru cut up Clear's tail into pieces! Ichigo's black-haired smart clone shouted while thinking, "Don't just break it up into pieces! I have an easy solution! Mikoruo Shin Zegaruga!" A mechanical goddess appeared, and it destroyed Clear's tail fragments! He exclaimed furiously, "I'll turn my shoulder spikes into countless bullets, and I'll destroy you all!" Ichigo's purple haired mysterious clone shouted while looking stern, "Miberuna Shin Miguron!" Ichigo's blonde-haired silly clone yelled happily, "Faruseeze Baaron!" The other protagonists' books were also glowing in different shades of their respective colors, and they felt revitalized! A voice shouted from Mint's blue spell book, "Assume the V-stance, Mint!" She raised her arms to make a "V", and a mamodo named Victoream appeared! He shouted while laughing joyfully, "Shin Chaaguru Imisudon!" He fired blue V-shaped laser beams to eradicate Clear's horns, Ichigo's purple-haired clone unleashed a barrage of small moons to eradicate the horns, and her blonde-haired clone unleashed a barrage of stars to eradicate the horns that were still remaining.

Clear screamed viciously, "You won't be able to get away with anymore attacks like that!" He threw his black orb projectile at the protagonists, and Ichigo learned a new spell! She yelled angrily, "Shin Doragonosu Buroa!" She unleashed a huge vortex of fire, and it destroyed the giant orb! Lettuce thought as she looked at Clear's monstrous form, "My aim is the same as before. The center of that monster's eyebrow is the power sphere's location, and I can only get there with high speed! Shin Doragunaa Naguru!" A boy named Ted appeared next to Lettuce, and they ran up Clear's arm at high speeds! The antagonist exclaimed as he fired many beams of annihilation energy at the other protagonists, "You're all going to die!" Ichigo's green-haired jealous clone shouted as she appeared, "It's not fair that you get to attack us, idiot! Shin Guraado Ganzu Kofaru!" The jealous clone gained a turret-like weapon, and levitating guns appeared to assist her! She commanded them to shoot out large green crystals, and they destroyed Clear's annihilation beams! Clear told Lettuce as she landed on his head, "You can't destroy my cast of skin at your level of power!" Ichigo's blue-haired sad clone replied as she appeared, "I may be unhappy, but you shouldn't underestimate me! Shin Doru Zonis!" She helped Mint teleport up to Clear's head, and Mint's hands turned into two giant blue drills! She ran to the back of Clear's cast of skin, and she drilled into it! Then, the white power sphere was exposed! Clear Note exclaimed maliciously, "I won't let you escape from there!" Zakuro's shadow clone asked harshly, "Oh, really?" Shin Saku Soruda!" She stretched her shadow towards Clear Note, and she was able to control his movements! She made him do silly things to get him confused, and the antagonist thought that he was going insane. Mint shouted fiercely, "Let's use our favorite combo, Lettuce! Shin So Giaku!" Lettuce responded while smiling, "Shin Nyurushirudo!" Mint summoned a blue water dragon, and it attacked Clear Note! Then, Lettuce's green dragon of wind energy attacked Clear Note!

Kiyo and Zatch said simultaneously as the golden book glowed, "Okay, we're ready for the final attack." Ichigo's orange-haired determined clone responded calmly as she appeared, "I'll heal everyone, or you'll collapse at the very end! Shin Saifogeo!" Orange spheres surrounded all of the protagonists, and they were instantly healed! Lettuce and the other girls jumped off of Clear's head, and they rejoined their friends. Clear said in an evil tone, "Don't think that you've won yet, you fools! I'm going to a place where flesh and bodies cannot reach me." Kiyo exclaimed to alert his friends, "In the void of space, he can recover that body! He's planning to erase the world from space!" Zakuro's pink-haired psychic clone said as she appeared, "I'll protect your lives. Shin Raifojio!" Pink spheres surrounded the protagonists, and they quickly levitated into outer space!

Clear wondered in amazement, "How are they able to follow me? Well, it doesn't matter. I've taken tons of time to build up this attack, and it will destroy the earth. When this annihilation energy attack makes direct contact with the Earth, nothing will survive!" Clear Note fired an enormous white beam of annihilation energy from his mouth, but it just passed through the protagonists and Earth as if they weren't there! Pudding shouted with a cheerful smile, "I always knew that Shin Poruku would be good for something! Naruto, a female prankster has arrived!"

Kiyo exclaimed as the golden glow from the book surrounded him and Zatch, "Shin Beruwan Bao Zakerga!" An enormous dragon appeared, and it was 1,000 times bigger than Clear! It fired a golden blast of lightning from its mouth, and Clear Note was obliterated! His power sphere shattered, and Vino's barrier was also destroyed! Also, Clear Note's white book was burned! Zakuro's psychic clone used Shin Raifojio to protect Vino in the pink oxygen-filled sphere, and the real Zakuro teleported everyone back to Earth!

Meanwhile, Kish and Tart had encountered Gorm and Mir. The snooty book owner asked, "What do you want?" Tart shouted with a confident facial expression as he opened his book, "Wishirei!" Naruto appeared instantly, and Gorm's book was with him! Naruto exclaimed while looking annoyed, "I can't read this!" Then, he put a paper bomb in the spell book! Afterwards, it exploded! Black flames consumed the book, and Gorm disappeared! Naruto said while looking happy, "Well, at least I can give Iruka-sensei a good reason for not reading books!"

A/N: How was Chapter 34? That's the end of the series, by the way. Still, this isn't the end of my stories! You'll see some more action coming from me, DarkVoid93!


End file.
